PSYCHO, SEXY, SUPER, MAGIC
by Komozaku Natsuki
Summary: Inilah Naruto yang baru, Naruto yang merubah banyak kehidupannya. lalu bagaimana dengan teman-temannya? Ibunya? dan juga Sasuke? akankah mereka berubah? SasufemNaru
1. Chapter 1

PSYCHO, SEXY, SUPER, MAGIC

CHAPTER 1 : My Life

Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : M for language

Cast : Femela Uzumaki Naruto │ Uchiha Sasuke │Haruno Sakura │Hyuuga Hinata │Rei Gaara │Yamanaka Ino

Pairing :SasuFemNaru

Summary : Bagaimana kehidupan Naruto yang awalnya seperti ratu harus luntur karena sebuah dendam sahabatnya? Menjadikan Naruto menjadi bad girl. Lalu bagaimana dengan kisah cintanya bersama Sasuke Uchiha yang ternyata calon tunangannya?

Warn : Adult, Gender Bender, OOC, OC, PG-13, Miss Typo(s) dan segala hal aneh lainnya

Disclaimer : Naruto ©Masashi Khisimoto

Psycho, Sexy, Super, Magic ©Komozaku Natsuki

* * *

><p>.<p>

A/N : Hallo Minna-san, bertemu dengan author baru nih. Namae wa Natsuki desu. Tahu kok tulisan aku enggak sebagus author ffn lainnya, tapi ,mencoba enggak ada salah kan? jadi mohom bantuannya minna-san!

.

.

Enjoy ...

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Pagi itu terasa berbeda disalah satu koridor Konoha of University. Para mahasiswa berdiri disamping kanan kiri koridor, mereka tidak melewati koridor seperti biasanya. Karena mereka sedang memberi jalan kepada 3 gadis yang berjalan ditengah-tengah koridor dengan santainya – seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Salah satu diantara mereka berambut merah muda sebahu. Mata hijau krolofilnya terbingkai kacamata dengan kaca frem berwarna merah muda panas. Dia membenarkan letak kacamatanya menggunakan jari tengahnya sambil melirik seorang gadis yang berjalan berdampingan dengannya. Seorang gadis berambut panjang lurus sepinggang berwarna indigo. Dirinya tahu bahwa dia sedang dilik oleh temannya maka dari itu mata lavender tanpa pupil itu melirik gadis lainnya yang berjalan didepan mereka. Bak memimpin jalan.

Gadis yang berperawakan tinggi semampai dengan rambut panjang sepinggang berwarna kuning terang dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja. Mata biru lautnya memandang lurus kedepan. Tak menghiraukan tatapan memuja dari mahasiswa lain yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Kawai! Bukankah mereka Angles" Ujar seorang mahasiswa dengan mata berbinar ketika ketiga gadis itu melewatinya.

"Jangan bercanda! Mereka Face Angles, Lee" Bantah mahasiswa lainnya.

"Aku tidak peduli mereka Face Angles atau yang lainnya. Tapi mereka sangat cantik Kiba-kun, terutama Naruto Uzumaki-sama" Kiba mengaggukan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan Lee. Namun tak berselang lama pemuda yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik berwarna merah dimasing-masing pipinya itu menghela nafas.

"Naruto Uzumaki-sama ya?" Ucapnya pelan nyaris seperti bisikan "Kudengar dia sudah menggulingkan seorang dosen. Gosipnya, karena dosen tersebut menentang kemauannya. Entah Uzumaki-sama itu melakukan apa kepada pihak kampus sehingga dosen terbaik seperti Anko-sensei dipecat"

"Hoo benarkah? Menakjubkan! Tapi siapa nama dua gadis yang berjalan dibelakangnya? Siapa gadis berambut merah muda itu?" Lee bertanya dengan menggebu-gebu membuat Kiba kembali menghela nafas karena harus menceritakan tentang tiga gadis yang telah populer awal kemunculannya.

"Dia Sakura Haruno dari Fakultas kedokteran. Kudengar dia seorang yatim piatu semenjak dibangku SMP, namun dia diasuh oleh sorang dokter handal, namanya Tsunade" Papar Kiba mulai menjelaskan. Sementara Lee sendiri mengangguk-angguan kepalanya tanda dia mengerti apa yang tengah dijelaskan oleh Kiba.

"Tunggu! Maksudmu Tsunade nenek Uzumaki-sama dari klan Senju?" Kiba hanya mengangguk.

"Yang berambut indigo itu adalah Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Kudengar dia ahli beladiri. Dulu dia mempunyai kakak yang bernama Neji. Tapi dia menginggal karena sakit, rumornya Neji meninggal karena terlambat dioperasi karena kekurangan biaya. Pada saat itu perusahaan klan Hyuuga dalam masa kebangkrutan"

"Tapi kurasa Hyuuga-san terlihat seperti orang kaya?"

"Tentu karena Spiral Company Group telah mengakuisisi perusahaan Hyuuga's Crop"

"Sugoi! Bukankah itu perusahaan yang dikepalai oleh klan Uzumaki" Lee kembali berdecak kagum atas kelebihan yang dimiliki Naruto Uzumaki – atau keluarga gadis pirang itu?

"Tapi ada satu hal yang aku heran dari Uzumaki-sama. Kenapa dia berambut pirang terang? Tidak seperti klan Uzumaki kebanyakan. Contohnya saja Karin-senpai dan Nagato-senpai?" Lee lagi dan lagi kembali bertanya tapi sepertinya Kiba tidak mengetahui jawabannya. Terbukti dari kepalanya yang menggeleng.

"Soal itu aku tidak tahu. Kau tahu ―dia adalah orang yang terjaga rahasianya" Lee memilih tidak kembali menanggapi informasi baru dari Kiba. Dia memilih termenung. Tapi tidak berlangsung lama, karena perhatiannya teralihkan kepada suara yang lebih pantas teriakan.

"Oi! Apa yang kau lakukan gadis bodoh! Menyingkir dari sana!"

Baik Kiba dan Lee telah menumpukan perhatiannya pada seorang gadis berambut hitam yang tengah memblokade jalan dari ketiga gadis itu.

Mata safir Naruto memandang datar kearah gadis yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Dari roman yang tak bersahabat itu Naruto yakin gadis itu sedang cari masalah dengannya.

PLAKK!

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kanan disaat pipi tertampar tangan dari si gadis berambut hitam. Sakura dan Hinata terdiam saat Naruto ditampar orang lain, sedangkan pasang mata yang lainnya tengah menahan nafas, menduga-duga kejadian seperti apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Tak cukup dengan hanya tamparan, gadis itu mendorong Naruto dengan posisi terlentang. Siku Naruto yang berciuman dengan lantai koridor membuat dia meringis kesakitan. Tak mau membuang waktu lebih lama, gadis itu segera menduduki perut Naruto, meletakan dengkul kakinya di bahu kanan-kiri Naruto untuk mengunci agar Naruto tak banyak bergerak. Tangan kirinya dia gunakan untuk mencengkram pipi Naruto, sehingga dengan terpaksa Naruto mendongrakkan kepalanya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya sudah mengepal diudara, bersiap menghajar Naruto.

Naruto dalam keadaan terancam, tapi kedua teman Naruto masih mematung ditempatnya. Memperhatikan Naruto yang kini sudah mengelurkan ekspresianya. Kebencian dan amarah.

Bisik-bisik terdengar membicarakan Sakura yang Hinata yang tak langsung menolong Naruto. Tapi keduanya tidak peduli. Wajah datar keduanya seperti sedang menikmati adegan ini.

"Kau wanita brengsek yang pernah aku temui. Beraninya kau menghancurkan kakakku. Ku tahu kau orang kaya, tapi tak selayaknya kau melakukan itu, brengsek!" Gadis itu berteriak sambil terisak, bahkan beberapa air matanya menyentuh wajah Naruto.

"Kazumi .. yamero!" Beberapa orang yang berteriak memperingati gadis yang diketahui bernama Kazumi. Tapi dia berusaha menulikan pendengarannya.

"Kalau kau tak menyukai kakakku, katakan saja dengan benar tak perlu menghinanya. Dia frustasi, dia bunuh diri. Kau tahu, hah?"

"Chee ... menyingkir dari tubuhku!" Perintah Naruto dengan nada mengancam. Safir beningnya memandang tajam penuh mengintimidasi kearah Kazumi. Tapi Kazumi tidak bergeming, seolah rasa takut sudah tidak dimilikinya.

"Kau ―bicth"

Setelah Naruto mengatakan itu, tubuh Kazumi terlempar kearah samping, bertumbukan dengan mahasiswa lainnya. Kazumi merintih, tangannya menyentuh perut bagian kanan yang terasa berdenyut. Siapa yang menendang Kazumi, sehingga dia terlempar? Jawabannya adalah Hinata datar, tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

Mata lavender Hinata memandang Naruto yang tengah membersihkan debu dari pakaiannya. Sebuah arti pandangan berupa tatapan rendah, terlebih lagi gestur tubuhnya yang sedang berkecak pinggang, menandakan dia sedang merendahkan Naruto.

"Bahkan tubuhnya sangat ringan, bagaimana bisa kau terjatuh karena dorongan itu. Kau ―lemah, Uzumaki-sama" Tutur Hinata datar.

"Apa perlu aku membuatkan ramuan obat agar kau tak lemah Uzumaki-sama?" Tanya Sakura. Sebuah pertanyaan melecehkan. Kedua tangannya terlipat didada. Sebuah gestur menantang.

"Terimakasih sarannya ―bicth" Naruto tak mau kalah untuk membalas ucapan pedas kedua temannya. Bibir merah alaminya tercetak senyuman sinis. Baik Sakura dan Hinata sama-sama tersentak. Bagaimana bisa sebuah senyuman saja sudah cukup mengintimidasi keduanya.

Hinata bergumam tidak jelas, walau begitu tangannya terulur untuk membantu Naruto berdiri, tapi matanya memandang kearah yang lain bukan pada Naruto yang tengah menunjukan seringai lebarnya. Sakura tak mau ketinggalan, dia melakukan hal yang sama seperti Hinata. Naruto menerima uluran tangan dari kedua temannya, tanpa banyak berkomentar setelah berdiri dia membersihkan bagian belakang tubuhnya lalu segera pergi.

"Yang tidak aku mengerti adalah kenapa mereka masih bersama padahal saling membenci. Faktanya Sakura dan Hinata sangat membenci Uzumaki-sama" Ujar Kiba pelan sambil mengulas dagunya.

"Huh?"

"Kau dengar saat Uzumaki-sama menyebut kata 'jalang'? itu bukan ditujukan kepada Kazumi tapi kepada Sakura dan Hinata"

"Eh? Persahabatan yang aneh ..."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Kemana perginya gadis berengsek itu?" Tanya Hinata setelah dia kembali dari toilet. Yang dia lihat dari ruangan khusus yang dipesan Naruto untuk dijadikan 'markas' mereka hanyalah Sakura yang dengan asik tiduran di sofa merah maroon sambil memainkan tabletnya.

"Kau pikir aku peduli kemana perginya gadis sialan itu? Chee!" Decak Sakura tanpa minat menyebut nama Naruto dengan benar.

Kakinya yang bebas tanpa pertahanan karena Sakura menggunakan celana jens pendek diangkat tinggi untuk menumpu kakinya yang lain. Benar-benar tidak sopan, bahkan Hinta sambil berdecak sambil menyunggingkan senyuman sindiran. Sakura tidak merenspon apapun walau dia tahu gadis elite itu menghinanya. Hanya saja mata hijau krolofilnya melirik sinis gadis anggun yang tengah duduk manis di single sofa putih gading milik Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bertatakrama, Haruno-san" Hinata bersuara sarkastik, mencoba memancing amarah sang Haruno terakhir ini.

"Aku bukan berasal dari keluarga bangsawan sepertimu. Tapi aku lebih baik darimu ―Hyuuga-san. Kau adalah bangsawan yang mau mencium kaki si Uzumaki pirang itu?" Balas Sakura sengit. Dagunya dia angkat dinggi ―sebuah gestur kemenangan, membuat Hinata menggeram marah. Tangannya mencengkram kuat lengan sofa, matanya tercetak kebencian disana. Tapi dia mencoba bersabar ―bukan ribut dengan Haruno tujuannya.

"Kau juga sama. Kita ―sama-sama terhina gara-gara dia" Setelah meredam amarahnya Hinata kembali berujar. Nada bicaranya sudah berubah ―bukan lagi sindiran atau hinaan, tapi nada persahabatan ―walau masih belum kentara.

"Yeah ... aku tidak mau mengakuinya ―tapi itu benar" Sakura membenarkan posisi tubuhnya. Kini dia sudah duduk dengan benar. Menanggalkan tabletnya diatas meja. Dia menatap intens Hinata.

"Kenapa? ―kenapa kau bisa bersama Naruto?" Tanya Hinata. Matanya tajam memandangi Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri hanya menghela nafas, dia menyenderkan punggungnya yang tiba-tiba terasa pegal pada sandaran sofa tersebut.

"Dulu ketika aku SMP, keluargaku kecelakaan dan hanya sisa aku yang selamat. Setelah itu aku diadopsi oleh nenek Naruto, Tsunade. Karena itulah aku dekat dengan Naruto, selain itu Tsunade Obaa-san memintaku untuk menjaga Naruto" Sakura menjelaskannya dengan menutup matanya seolah dengan melakukan itu dirinya bisa mengingat masalalunya diawal-awal dia mengenal 'baik' Naruto secara pribadi.

Sebelum kecelakaan itu, Sakura sudah lebih dulu mengenal Naruto disekolah. Namun hubungan mereka hanya sebatas kenal ―tahu nama, tahu orang ―bukan secara personal.

Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat mendengar penturuan Sakura. Kalau kedekatan Sakura dan Naruto hanya sebatas rasa berterimakasih karena nenek Naruto mengadopsi Sakura, itu terlalu berlebih jika mengingat pengabdian Sakura kepada Naruto selama ini. Terlebih lagi dengan sifat Sakura yang bukan tipe melankonis. Lalu apa artinya sorot kebencian Sakura kepada Naruto selama ini?

"Hanya itu? Tunggu ―maksudku ―"

" ―aku belum selesai berbicara, ―aku tahu maksudmu. Awalnya begitu, tapi berubah setelah aku tahu penyebab kecelakaan yang menewaskan kedua orangtuaku" Kedua tangan Sakura mengepal kuat. Matanya memancarkan kebencian yang teramat pekat. Deru nafasnya yang tak beraturan, menandakan dia kelelahan ―lelah karena menanggung beban berat yang ditahannya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kecelakan itu sudah direncanakan. Mobilku disabotase oleh oknum yang dibayar oleh SC Group. Keluarga Uzumaki itulah yang membunuh orangtuaku. Aku membencinya dan aku ingin balas dendam. Naruto mungkin bisa kumanfaatkan. Tapi ―kau tahu sendirikan Naruto seperti apa?" Sakura mencengkram surai manisnya, tanda yang menunjukan bahwa gadis yang kulih di Fakultas kedokteran itu sedang frustasi.

"Kenapa mereka melakukan itu?"

"Otou-sanku mengetahui permainan kotor perusahaan SC Group dan berniat melaporkannya kepihak yang berwajib. Mungkin alasan itulah mereka menyingkirkan Otou-sanku" Matanya berkilat kesedihan, hijau matanya meredup membuat Hinata mengiba. Mengiba nasib Sakura dan ―dirinya. Dirinya yang bernasib tak jauh beda dengan Sakura.

Sakura baru menyadari bahwa dia telah berbicara banyak tentang keluarganya. Sakura memandangi Hinata yang sedang tertunduk ―mungkin mengingat kakaknya, pikir Sakura. Sedikit tahu banyak masalalu Hinata, membuat Sakura mengerti persamaan nasib keduanya. Berakhir ditangan Uzumaki.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Hinata-san?" Tapi bertanya tidak ada salahnya kan? Bukanlah lebih menarik jika mendengarnya langsung.

"Kisahku sama seperti yang kau dengar dari mulut gatal para penggosip" Ujar Hinata sambil menghela nafasnya. Sakura sendiri malah melebarkan mata bulatnya. Jadi gosip ―atau sekarang lebih pantas disebut fakta ―itu benar?

"Tapi ada satulah yang publik tidak ketahui. Ini ada hubungannya dengan SC Group juga" Mata Hinata berkilat tajam, sama seperti Sakura saat dia menceritakan tentang keterlibatan SC Group.

"Kemunduran perusahaan karena pemegang saham bahkan para colega diperusahaanku dijaring habis oleh SC Group, sehingga perusahaanku bangkrut. Jadi secara tidak langsung keluarga Uzumaki telah membunuh Neji-nii"

"Uzumaki memang suka sekali menghancurkan kehidupan orang lain" Komentar Sakura

"Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku bingung. Kenapa ―kenapa SC Group mengakuisisi perusahaanku ―menyelamatkan perusahaanku?" Dahi Hinata menyernyit, Sakura sendiri mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian menganggukan kepalanya, seolah menyetujui penuturan Hinata.

"Mereka juga mengadopsiku. Kenapa?"

"Chi! Apapun alasannya aku tidak peduli! Kebencinaku bahkan lebih keras dari baja. Uzumaki pirang sialan itu harus membayar dendamku!" Seru Hinata berkilat marah. Marah sudah menguasai rasionalnya. Dirinya sudah tidak peduli lagi jika sewaktu-waktu Naruto datang ketempat ini dan dapat mendengar seruannya yang tengah menjelek-jelekkan namanya.

"Sama. Rasanya aku ingin melihat kehidupan sempurna Naruto hancur seperti hatiku" Timpal Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Aku tidak menyangka gadis terhormat seperti kalian bisa berbicara sekotor itu?" Pertanyaan atau lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan itu sontak membuat kedua gadis itu menegang seketika. Bukan! Bukan karena suara itu milik Naruto, suara itu lebih pantas disebut suara laki-laki.

"K ―Kau!" Pekik kedua gadis itu secara bersamaan saat mata mereka bertemu dengan iris jade yang menyorotkan penuh kesinisan kearah mereka. Pemilik jade itu tengah menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sisi pintu masuk diruangan ini.

"Lama tidak berjumpa?"

.

.

.

TBC ...

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Selanjutnya ...

.

.

"Kau bukan maid dihotel, pakaianmu heboh sekali"

"Tak apa Nee-chan!"

.

"Oi tuan! Kau datang kesini bukan hanya gratisan internet kan?"

"Oh ... tentu tidak! Bawakan aku ramen ekstra pasta tomat. Oh ... jika kedai ini memiliki sake tolong satu botol saja, jika tidak ―bawakan aku air putih saja"

.

"Aku merindukanmu, Naru-chan"

"Brengsek kau ―Rei Gaara!"

.

'Naruto ... perkenalkan namaku adalah Uchiha Sasuke'

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

A/N : Ne, minna-minna-san! bagaimana? jelek ka? ada yang salah ka? masih baru, jadi agak sedikit bingung. Kalau respon dari fict-ku cukup memuaskan mungkin akan dilanjutkan, kalau tidak ―ya lihat aja nanti.

Jadi dimhon reviewnya, terima komen, saran ataupun itu ... *muka melas*

Review ya ... *pinjem senyum naruto* Ja naa minna-san!


	2. Chapter 2 : Meet You

Selanjutnya ...

"Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku bingung. Kenapa ―kenapa SC Group mengakuisisi perusahaanku ―menyelamatkan perusahaanku?" Dahi Hinata menyernyit, Sakura sendiri mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian menganggukan kepalanya, seolah menyetujui penuturan Hinata.

"Mereka juga mengadopsiku. Kenapa?"

"Cih! Apapun alasannya aku tidak peduli! Kebencinaku bahkan lebih keras dari baja. Uzumaki pirang sialan itu harus membayar dendamku!" Seru Hinata berkilat marah. Marah sudah menguasai rasionalnya. Dirinya sudah tidak peduli lagi jika sewaktu-waktu Naruto datang ketempat ini dan dapat mendengar seruannya yang tengah menjelek-jelekkan namanya.

"Sama. Rasanya aku ingin melihat kehidupan sempurna Naruto hancur seperti hatiku" Timpal Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Aku tidak menyangka gadis terhormat seperti kalian bisa berbicara sekotor itu?" Pertanyaan atau lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan itu sontak membuat kedua gadis itu menegang seketika. Bukan! Bukan karena suara itu milik Naruto, suara itu lebih pantas disebut suara laki-laki.

"K ―Kau!" Pekik kedua gadis itu secara bersamaan saat mata mereka bertemu dengan iris jade yang menyorotkan penuh kesinisan kearah mereka. Pemilik jade itu tengah menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sisi pintu masuk diruangan ini.

"Lama tidak berjumpa?"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

PSYCHO, SEXY, SUPER, MAGIC

CHAPTER 2 : Meet You ...

Genre : Romance, Drama, AU, Angst, Friendship

Rate : T

Cast : Femela Uzumaki Naruto │ Uchiha Sasuke │Haruno Sakura │Hyuuga Hinata │Rei Gaara │Yamanaka Ino

Pairing : SasuFemNaru

Warn : Famela Naruto, OC, OOC, miss typo(s), EYD berantakan dan segala hal aneh lainnya

Disclaimer : Naruto ©Masashi Khisimoto

Psycho, Sexy, Super, Magic ©Komozaku Natsuki

.

.

.

Enjoy ...

.

.

* * *

><p>AN : Aku kasih tahu tanda-tanda dibawah ini!

"talk" berbicara biasa

"mind" berbicara dalam hati

_flashback_ Artinya sedang flashback. jadi disini enggak ada peringatan flashback on/flashback off. jadi kalau tulisannya miring artinya flashback

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

"Izinkan aku bekerja disini, Tou-san! Please ... yaa .. yah ..."

Teuchi sang pemilik kedai ramen sederhana itu hanya menghela nafasnya. Terlihat gusar menghadapi rengekan gadis pirang didepannya. Gadis yang memiliki rambut panjang, tapi kini rambutnya dia ikat tinggi kemudian dia gelung dengan menggunakan sumpit sebagai alat bantu agar gelungannya tidak cepat rusak.

"Berhentilah merengek. Dan berhenti memanggilnya 'Tou-san' ―dia bukan Tou-sanmu!" Sembur seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek kepada gadis yang lebih muda darinya ini.

"Kenapa? Tou-san sendiri tidak keberatan Ayame Nee-chan!" Seru sang pirang tak mau kalah sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ―tanda mengejek.

"Oi! Naruto!" Geram Ayame. Tangannya sudah mengepal menahan kekesalan.

"Kenapa? Huh .." Naruto balik menantang. Dia berkecak pinggang sambil mengangkat dagunya.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua jangan ribut. Ayame-chan kurasa tidak terlalu buruk jika kau memiliki adik" lerai Teuchi. Tangannya mengusap lembut surai coklat milik anak kandungnya, senyum yang menghiasi wajah yang menunjukan tanda-tanda penuan itu penuh makna ketika dia memandang Naruto.

Naruto mengerti arti senyuman itu, dirinya membalas senyuman lembut. Setitik air mata hampir saja lolos dari pelupuk matanya jika dia tak segera menerjang tubuh gemuk di depannya. Naruto memeluk Teuchi. Ayame menghela nafas, namun dia mengulas senyum menawannya. Tangannya ikut merentang untuk memeluk keduanya.

"Arigato Tou-san! Arigato Nee-chan!" Naruto terharu. Perasaan hangat yang menjalar dihatinya sangat ia rindui. Kapan dia terakhir berpelukan seperti ini? Dia sendiri lupa.

Kenyataan dia seorang yatim membuatnya haus akan kasih sayang seorang ayah, sehingga dia mengklaim paman pemilik kedai ramen sebagai ayahnya. Terlebih Ayame, gadis itu sudah dianggap sebagai kakak perempuannya. Keluarga kecil ini membuatnya merasa hidup dan berarti ...

Bagaimana dengan Ibu Naruto? Jangan ditanya soal itu, Naruto sendiri enggan membahasnya. Ibu Naruto atau Uzumaki Kushina sang wanita karir yang gila pekerjaan. Dirinya sebagai CEO sekaligus Chairman membuatnya sangat sibuk dan tidak memiliki waktu bersama Naruto. Sehingga Naruto tumbuh menjadi gadis sombong dan jadi bossy dihadapan teman-temannya.

Naruto hanya menunjukan sikap bersahabatnya didepan Teuchi dan Ayame. Naruto di depan keluarga dan teman-temannya berbeda 180% jika berada dikeluarga kecil barunya.

Naruto baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Kali ini dia menggunakan pakaian pelayan, pakaian dengan lengan panjang berwarna biru navy yang panjangnya sebatas lututnya di tambah aksen renda berwarna putih menambah kesan manis pada diri Naruto. Setengah dari rambut pirangnya diikat dibelakang, sisanya dibiarkan tergerai. Bandana putih tersemat dikepalanya.

"Kau bukan maid dihotel, pakaianmu heboh sekali" Cibir Ayame mengomentari penampilan Naruto.

"Tak apa Nee-chan!" Seru Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya, sama sekali tidak menyadari nada cibiran dari Ayame. Senyuam lebar ―atau cengiran ―terus menghiasi wajahnya.

'Siapa yang mengkhawatirkannya?' Pikir Ayame dalam hati.

Lonceng didepan pintu masuk berbunyi nyaring, mengalihkan perhatian kedua gadis beda umur yang tengah mengobrol. Naruto tersenyum senang. Orang itu akan menjadi pelanggan pertama yang mendapat pelayanannya.

"Permisi? Apakah dikedai ini ada layanan Wi-fi?" Tanya laki-laki itu ketika Naruto menghampirinya.

"Eh? Eto ..." Naruto kerkesiap saat ditanya pertanyaan yang tidak diketahui jawabannya. Dirinya langsung membalikan badannya dan menghadap kearah Ayame yang menatapnya sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Nee-chan! Disini ada Wi-fi kah?" Teriaknya kencang. Tidak peduli bahwa laki-laki dibelakangnya sedang menatapnya heran.

"Tentu saja ada!" Setelah mendapat jawaban Naruto kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kepada laki-laki yang memiliki mata hitam kelam bak batu obsidian.

"Kau dengar jawaban Nee-chanku?" Tanya Naruto

"Ya" Cukup singkat jika dijadikan sebagai jawaban.

Pemuda yang bergaya rambut khas itu langsung mengeluarkan laptop seolah melupakan kehadiran Naruto.

"Oi tuan! Kau datang kesini bukan hanya gratisan internet kan?" Pemuda itu mendongkrakkan kepalanya, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar laptop ke Naruto yang melipat tangan didada.

"Oh ... tentu tidak! Bawakan aku ramen ekstra pasta tomat. Oh ... jika kedai ini memiliki sake tolong satu botol saja, jika tidak ―bawakan aku air putih saja" Naruto mengangukan kepalanya sambil menulis pesanan pemuda itu di notenya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Okay!"

Pemuda itu mendeklikan bahunya tidak peduli, dia lebih memperdulikan tugasnya, maka setelah itu dia bergegas membuka laptopnya dan menikmati layanan internet guna membantu tugasnya.

"Pesanan datang, selamat menikmati" Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, wanita yang tadi melayani pesanannya itu kembali dengan membawa apa yang dia pesan.

"Hn" Dan hanya itu balasan yang didapat Naruto. Naruto mendengus berpura-pura tidak peduli dan kembali ketempat semula. Ketempat dimana Ayame berdiri.

"Nee-chan bagaimana menurutmu pelayananku ap― Ouch!― apa yang Nee-chan lakukan?" Seru Naruto marah saat Ayame menjitak kepalanya. Cukup menyakitkan hingga kepalanya berdenyut-denyut.

"Kau seharusnya tidak berteriak tadi. Pelanggan akan kabur karenamu, tahu?" Ayame pun tak kalah marahnya, tak mempedulikan ekspresi Naruto yang tengah cemberut sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya ―juga tak mempedulikan lirikan-lirikan pelanggannya termasuk pemuda yang tadi dilayani Naruto.

"Nee-chan juga tadi berteriak"

"Kau ―Naruto!" Ayame menggeram mendengar balasan Naruto yang seolah menantangnya.

Naruto tahu ini tanda bahaya, maka dia lebih memilih lari menuju dapur sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan jangan lupakan juga tawa keras yang membuat Ayame naik pitam.

Menghirukan kelakuan Naruto, Ayame lebih memilih beranjak menuju kasir dan tidak lagi memperdulikan apapun. Saking tidak pedulinya, dia tidak menyadari reaksi pelanggan yang melihat interaksi antara dirinya dan Naruto tengah menarik minat pelanggan ―termasuk pemuda itu, pemuda yang kini tersenyum dan mengacuhkan laptopnya.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

Naruto kini berjalan penuh keangkuhan seperti biasanya. Elegan, memukau dan menakutkan, kesan itu sempat terpatri dibenak orang lain yang melihatnya. Seperti biasa Sakura dan Hinata berjalan dibelakang Naruto.

Alasannya kenapa mereka tidak berjalan beriringan saja?

Jawabannya mudah. Jawabannya adalah perbedaan status. Naruto sang ratu dan mereka hanya dayang tak lebih dari jabatan pelayan Naruto.

"Ohayou Naru-chan?"

Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya, matanya bergerak liar mencari sosok yang baru saja menyapanya. Bola mata cantik yang bisa disamakan dengan batu safir, mengakap sosok yang tengah bersandar ditembok sambil memasukan tangan disakunya.

―Dan senyuman yang menjijikan bagi Naruto.

"Kau ―beraninya menampakan dirimu dihadapanku!" Desis Naruto sinis dengan nada rendah. Pemuda itu terkekeh atas reaksi gadis didepannya. Langkah ringannya membawa dia mendekat dihadapan Naruto.

"Aku merindukanmu, Naru-chan" Ujarnya lembut sambil diiringi sebuah ciuman mesra didahi Naruto.

"Brengsek kau ―Rei Gaara!" Seru Naruto setelah berhasil mendorong tubuh tinggi Gaara untuk segera menjauhinya.

.

.

.

"_Aku tidak menyangka gadis terhormat seperti kalian bisa berbicara sekotor itu?" Pertanyaan atau lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan itu sontak membuat kedua gadis itu menegang seketika. Bukan! Bukan karena suara itu milik Naruto, suara itu lebih pantas disebut suara laki-laki._

"_K – Kau!" Pekik kedua gadis itu secara bersamaan saat mata mereka bertemu dengan iris jade yang menyorotkan penuh kesinisan kearah mereka. Pemilik jade itu tengah menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sisi pintu masuk diruangan ini._

"_Lama tidak berjumpa?"_

"_Apa yang kau lakukan disini Gaara-san?kupikir kau ada di Suna" Tanya Hinata._

"_Yah... aku kembali lagi ke Konoha karena merindukan Naruto" Balas Gaara. Dia memasuki ruangan itu lalu duduk disalah satu sofa tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Sakura ataupun Hinata._

"_Kabar buruknya Gaara-san ―Naruto tidak ada disini" Ujar Sakura memberi tahu._

"_Aku tahu. Kalau gadis itu ada disini mungkin kalian takkan berani membicarakan Naruto" Timpal Gaara menyeringai kecil._

_Sakura mendengus kecil "Lalu kau akan mengadukannya pada Naruto ―begitu?" Tapi Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak membenarkan pertanyaan Sakura._

"_Tidak. Aku malah akan memanfaatkan kebencian kalian untuk tujuan bersama" Baik Sakura maupun Hinata saling pandang, mereka bertanya dalam diam tapi jawabannya terlalu sulit untuk diketahui._

"_Kupikir kau masih mencintai Naruto" Sakura melirik Gaara, sementara Gaara sendiri malah menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil tertawa kecil._

"_Aku masih mencintainya. Tapi kita masih bisa saling membantu bukan? Bersama lebih baik dari pada seorang diri ―benar?" Dan seketika Sakura dan Hinata menyeringai tipis ―menyetujui pemikiran Gaara._

"_Ada ide Gaara-san?" Tanya Hinata._

"_Tidak. Kita bisa pikirkan bersama"_

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Ada apa denganmu Naru-chan?" Tanya Gaara dengan ekspresi kagetnya. Tapi Naruto tahu ekspresi itu hanya kepura-puraan Gaara untuk merayunya. Tidak! Naruto tidak akan jatuh kelubang yang sama.

"Berhenti bersandiwara Rei-san. Kenapa kau ada disini, hah? Oh ... apakah kau dicampakan oleh Matsuri? ―atau kau yang mencampakan dia?" Mata Naruto berkilat tajam, amarah sudah menguasainya. Telunjuk tangan kanannya mendorong dada Gaara agar dia tidak mendekatinya. Sementara Sakura dan Hinata hanya diam menyaksikan drama dadakan didepannya. Tidakkan pertengkaran ini terlalu kekanak-kanakan? Pikir keduanya.

"Berhenti membicaran Matsuri. Aku tak mencintainya― kau, ―kau yang aku cintai Naruto"

"Che! Diam kau brengsek! Kau mencampakan aku demi wanita jalang itu. Sekarang mengatakan cinta padaku ―cih! Dimana kau simpan otakmu, hah?"

"Oke, soal itu aku minta maaf. Tapi sung― "

"Simpan maafmu Rei-san. Aku tak butuh" Ini kalimat final dari Naruto. Setelahnya dia langsung bergegas pergi dari hadapan Gaara. Meninggalkan Gaara yang masih terpaku menatap punggung Naruto.

Yang Naruto tidak tahu adalah ketika kedua temannya melirik Gaara sambil menyeringai tipis yang juga dibalas oleh seringai khas Gaara.

'Ini baru permulaan Naruto. Akan kupastikan kau jatuh dipelukanku'

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Pelayan!"

Naruto bergegas berlari menuju kesumber suara. Dia kini berdiri dimeja yang ditempati oleh pemuda yang masih terpaku dilayar laptopnya. Pemuda yang memiliki gaya rambut tak biasa itu seperti sudah pernah ditemui oleh Naruto.

"Eh, kau yang kemarin kah? Numpang gratisan internet lagi" Ujar Naruto dengan nada penuh sindirian. Pemuda itu mendongkrak, menatap Naruto sebentar lalu mengulum senyumnya. Terlihat manis.

"Aku pesan ramen ekstra pasta tomat dan sake, tolong satu botol saja, jika tidak ada ―bawakan aku air putih saja"

'Ini kan pesanannya yang kemarin' pikirnya sambil menyernyit dahi.

"Oh .. uemm ... tunggu sebentar"

Selepas kepergian Naruto, pemuda itu malah terkekeh kecil ―nyaris tertawa. Beberapa menit berlalu dan pemuda itu sudah melihat Naruto kembali yang kini membawa pesanannya. Meletakannya dimeja dengan pelan-pelan.

"Selamat menikmati" Ujar Naruto penuh kesopanan. Setelah itu dia segera berlalu.

Tapi langkah Naruto terhenti dikala suara pemuda itu menginterupsinya "Na―Naruto,―namamu Naruto kan?"

"Eh, i―ya. Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Hanya menyapa" Jawaban tak sesuai harapannya itu mengundang kedutan didahi Naruto. Inginnya dia menghajar pemuda berwajah lumayan ―tidak! Sebenarnya sangat tampan ―Naruto tidak mau mengakuinya― agar babak belur. Atau menjambak rambut aneh ―bokong ayam kah? ―sampai rontok.

"A-apa? ―k―kau berniat bercanda, huh?" Tapi setidaknya mengeluarkan kata-kata sinis tak masalah kan? Jika pemuda ini tidak datang lagi kesini, bukan masalah besar kan?

"Tentu tidak. Huh, tidak berniat mengetahui namaku?"

"Hah? Kau jangan terlalu percaya diri" Dengus Naruto sebal. Tak tahukan kau pemuda? Bahwa kau sangat menyebalkan?. Naruto segera memalingkah wajahnya berniat segera pergi. Namun sebuah dering ponsel menghentikan niatannya. Bukan karena tertarik dengan bunyi yang dikeluarkan oleh ponsel milik pemuda itu, tapi tertarik dengan nada bicara pemuda itu yang terkesan dingin. Sangat berbeda pada saat berbicara dengannya.

"Kau jangan menggangguku, aku sedang makan" Ada jeda dalam percakapan lewat ponsel itu. Bisa dipastikan bahwa sang penelepon tengah berbicara.

"Sudahlah Karin, kau bisa tanpa aku"

'Ka―karin? Apa sang penelepon adalah Karin? ―Ouh ... tidak! Yang namanya Karin itu banyak' Pikir Naruto tak peduli. Dia langsung bergegas meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya beberapa menit setelah Naruto pergi. Mata hitam yang selaras dengan batu obsidian ini terlihat cerah, terkesan teduh dan lembut. Sebenarnya pemuda itu tidak terlalu menyukai ramen, dia hanya ingin ...

'Naruto ... perkenalkan namaku adalah Uchiha Sasuke'

.

.

.

TBC ...

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Author's area

.

.

Huwaaa ! aku senang dengan para respon dari para pembaca, benar-benar tidak menyangka. aku pikir ―tidak! aku tidak mau berpikir *ngomong apaan sih lu?*.

oh iya jangan panggil aku author ya, panggil aku natsu aja, biar akrab gitu hehehe xD *lu pikir kita mau?* *gubrak*. Eh, abaikan yang enggak penting.

Kali ini aku mau balas reviews dari minna-san ! *Yeah! YATTA!BANZAI!* (ngobok-obok kotak reviews).

Nah dia ketemu, inilah jawabannya ! *jengjengjerengg*

1. clara : Ayo lanjutkan! kobarkan semangat mudamu *cling-cling ala Lee*. Penasaran? kalau gitu terus ikuti perchapternya ya?

2. : Yosha! sudah dilanjut nih, terimakasih dukungannya!

3. Luca Marvell : heumm ... bener gak yah? pastinya kalau mau tahu jawabannya terus baca fict aku sampai ending ya ...

4. xxxSN : Iya sasunaru tapi femNaru *hoh?*. pastinya dan ini sudah dilanjut! xxxSN-San, *Huh, bener gak tuh manggilnya?* ini sudah dibalas

5. Embun : Sankyu embun-san :) *pinjem senyuman milik Hinata* wah ... dikit ya *emang iya* mudah-mudahan ini greget

6. Fany Miyoko : KYAAA! TENGKYU Fany-senpai. mudah-mudahan yang ini juga sama senpai. udah dilanjut nih *sodor-sodor fict*

7. minyak tanah : *geleng-geleng memikirkan jawaban yang pas*. sudahkah ini mengobati rasa penasaran senpai?

8. uzumakinamikazehaki : Ini sudah dilanjut senpai

9. raindearslya : Sankyu :) benarkah? syukur atuh. nih chapter 2nya

10. Gray Areader : salam kenal juga. wahh jawaban senpai benar tuh. kalau boleh kasih bocoran, fict ini terinspirasi oleh lirik lagu SNSD- AHOLIC, tuh dijadiin judul. tapi enggak ada hubungannya sama lagu kok.

11. : hohoho *ketawa garing ala naruto* sebenarnya aku bingung menentukan rate, makanya pas baca review dari senpai baru ngeh, jadi deh chapter 2 ini turun rate. dan tentang penulisan bitch dan face angel murni kesalahan pengeditan *Bilang aja lu gak jago !* hehe ..

Untuk jawaban berikutnya akan terjawab dichapter-chapter depan.

12. hanazawa kay : Harusnya aku yang bilang thanks karena sudah membaca fict aku. nih chapter 2 sudah rilis

13. Kawaii Aozora : waduh bagaimana ini? segitu pasarannya kah sampai mudah ditebak ka? *nangis bombay*

.

.

Yosh! udah dijawab tuh atu-atu. Terakhir aku ucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih yang udah mau repiu. Buat yang ini jangan lupa repiu lagi ya, kritik, komen, saran dll aku butuhkan dan aku tampung disaku celana *lho apaan nih maksudnya?*

Wokehh, minna-san review yahhh ... *PUPPY EYE NO JUTSU

.

.

JAA NE MINNA-SAN !


	3. Chapter 3 : Plan!

Sebelumnya ...

"A-apa? ―k―kau berniat bercanda, huh?" Tapi setidaknya mengeluarkan kata-kata sinis tak masalah kan? Jika pemuda ini tidak datang lagi kesini, bukan masalah besar kan?

"Tentu tidak. Huh, tidak berniat mengetahui namaku?"

"Hah? Kau jangan terlalu percaya diri" Dengus Naruto sebal. Tak tahukan kau pemuda? Bahwa kau sangat menyebalkan?. Naruto segera memalingkan wajahnya berniat segera pergi. Namun sebuah dering ponsel menghentikan niatannya. Bukan karena tertarik dengan bunyi yang dikeluarkan oleh ponsel milik pemuda itu, tapi tertarik dengan nada bicara pemuda itu yang terkesan dingin. Sangat berbeda pada saat berbicara dengannya.

"Kau jangan menggangguku, aku sedang makan" Ada jeda dalam percakapan lewat ponsel itu. Bisa dipastikan bahwa sang penelepon tengah berbicara.

"Sudahlah Karin, kau bisa tanpa aku"

'Ka―karin? Apa sang penelepon adalah Karin? ―Ouh ... tidak! Yang namanya Karin itu banyak' Pikir Naruto tak peduli. Dia langsung bergegas meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya beberapa menit setelah Naruto pergi. Mata hitam yang selaras dengan batu obsidian ini terlihat cerah, terkesan teduh dan lembut. Sebenarnya pemuda itu tidak terlalu menyukai ramen, dia hanya ingin ...

'Naruto ... perkenalkan namaku adalah Uchiha Sasuke'

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

PSYCHO, SEXY, SUPER, MAGIC

CHAPTER 3 : Plan

Genre : Romance, Drama, AU, Angst, Friendship

Rate : T

Cast : Femela Uzumaki Naruto │ Uchiha Sasuke │Haruno Sakura │Hyuuga Hinata │Rei Gaara │Yamanaka Ino

Pairing : SasuFemNaru

Warn : Famela Naruto, OC, OOC, miss typo(s), EYD dijamin masih berantakan deelel yang anehnya mengikuti.

Disclaimer : Naruto ©Masashi Khisimoto

Psycho, Sexy, Super, Magic ©Komozaku Natsuki

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Enjoy ...

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

"Aku pesan―"

"Ramen ekstra pasta tomat dan sebotol sake, jika tidak ada air putih saja ―benar?" Ujar Naruto cepat untuk memotong perkataan pemuda yang dia temui selama seminggu berturut-turut.

"Kau sudah hafal pesananku ya ..."

Naruto sama sekali tak menyahut, dirinya benar-benar heran dengan pemuda yang duduk didepannya itu. Bagaimana dia tidak hafal pesanan pemuda itu, setiap hari dia duduk ditempat yang sama, di jam yang sama dan pesanan yang sama. Kalau hal itu saja, sebenarnya tidak menganggu Naruto, tapi ada saja kelakuan pemuda itu yang sukses membuatnya meradang. Dia sebagai ramen holic sangat tersinggung saat pemuda itu meninggalkan mejanya dengan mangkuk ramen yang masih penuh isinya, mungkin beberapa kali setengahnya habis ―tapi tetap saja Naruto tidak suka.

"Aku tidak akan mengantar pesananmu" Ungkap Nartuo tegas. Matanya memandang lurus kedepan, tidak berniat beradu pandang dengan pemuda itu.

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Kalau pada akhirnya kau mencampakan ramen, aku tidak akan sudi memberikannya padamu" Pemuda itu sungguh tidak bisa menahan kedutan disudut bibirnya dikala mendengar ungkapan Naruto yang terkesan hiperbola.

"Kalau begitu ―kau saja yang memakannya sambil menemaniku disini. Tenang, aku meneraktirmu?"

"Eh, apa?" Tanya Naruto mengerjap polos.

"Apa masih kurang jelas, Naruto?"

Naruto berdehem pelan "Aku tidak suka ramen ekstra pasta tomat"

"Kau bisa menggantinya dengan ramen kesukaanmu dan mungkin bisa ditambah dengan segelas jus jeruk. Bagaimana?"

"Benar kau yang meneraktir?" Dan hanya anggukan sebagai balasan pertanyaanya, sontak saja itu mengundang senyuman lebar diwajah cantik Naruto.

"Pesanan anda akan segera datang tuan!" Serunya ringan, tanpa menyadari seulas senyum tulus dibelakang punggungnya.

"Sebenarnya itu pesanamu, dobe" Ujar pemuda itu pelan. Khawatir kalau-kalau Naruto mendengarnya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

Sore itu di salah satu cafe dikawasan distrik elite Konoha terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai merah bata tampak asik memainkan jarinya di cup kofe latte. Alasannya, bukan karena itu adalah kebiasaan pemuda yang memiliki tato kanji 'ai' didahinya, melainkan dia sedang bosan menunggu seseorang ―bukan, maksudnya dua orang.

"Maaf, kami berdua terlambat" Gaara ―nama pemuda itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Mata beriris jadenya memandang sinis kedua gadis yang kini duduk dihadapannya. Jari yang tadi digunakan untuk bermain dibibir cup, dia jilat ―tanpa mengidahkan tatapan jijik yang dilayangkan oleh kedua gadis berbeda surai itu.

"Kalau bukan karena kalian, aku sudah meninggalkan tempat ini" Ujarnya sengit.

"Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku masih ada meeting setelah ini" Tanggap Hinata. Sementara Sakura sendiri lebih memilih diam.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, rencanaku untuk Naruto" Sakura dan Hinata tampak membelalakkan mata mereka, terlebih lagi melihat seringai lebar dibibir Gaara. Kedua gadis itu tahu, Gaara sedang tidak bercanda.

"Tapi itu semua tidak akan berlangsung sempurna tanpa keterlibatan kalian"

"Ya, bagaimana caranya Gaara-san?" Tanya Sakura antusias. Gaara tidak menjawab, pemuda itu malah mencondongkan tubuhnya dan jari tangannya mengintruksikan kepada dua gadis itu untuk mengikuti apa yang dia lakukan.

"Dengarkah aku baik-baik" Ujar Gaara dengan suara berupa bisikan dan keduanya harus memasang telinganya siaga, karena Gaara tidak akan mengulangi ucapannya.

"Aku akan ..."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Ahk ... kenyangnya" Gumam Naruto pelan ketika dia menenguk kuah terakhir dari ramennya. Naruto buru-buru menyambar jus jeruknya yang tinggal setengah hingga habis tak bersisa.

"Aku heran, tubuhnya yang seramping ini kenapa bisa menghabiskan ramen dalam porsi besar, heum ?" Nartuo tersentak kaget, hampir saja dia melupakan kehadiran pemuda ―yang belum dia ketahui namanya― yang tengah memandangnya dengan sesekali senyuman.

"Apa kau sedang memujiku tuan eummm ..."

"Sasuke. Dan berhenti memanggilku tuan, aku tidak setua itu" Deklik Sasuke tajam. Fokus matanya kini beralih ada layar laptopnya.

"Setiap hari kau bermain laptop ―apa yang sedang kau kerjakan, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto yang sepertinya penasaran.

"Skripsi, sebentar lagi aku akan lulus"

"Benarakh? Kau di fakultas apa?"

"Business management"

"Whoa ... sama denganku, tapi aku harus menunggu 2 tahun lagi untuk lulus" Sasuke kembali memandangi Naruto yang tengah merengut. Lagi seulas senyuman tercetak dibibir Sasuke.

"Ouh ... benarkah? Kalau begitu kau harus memanggilku senpai" Ujarnya sambil menyeringai, tapi Naruto malah memukul kepala Sasuke pelan. Tidak sakit sih, tapi Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa ringisan itu lolos dari bibirnya.

"Oh ... NO WAY! Lagi pula kita tak satu universitas, tak ada kewajibanku memanggilmu senpai!" Seru Naruto keras sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke.

Ayame masih terdiam melihat interaksi tak biasa Naruto dan pelanggannya. Tangannya terlipat didada, bibirnya sedikit mengerucut, katakan bahwa Ayame sedang kesal. Tapi sebuah rangkulan halus menyadarkannya, memaksanya untuk melihat siapa yang sedang merangkulnya.

"Tou-san!"

"Lihat Naruto, baru genap seminggu dia bekerja disini dia sudah mendapatkan pria. Lalu bagaimana denganmu Ayame-chan, kau disini sudah bertahun-tahun" Ujar Teuchi.

"Naruto tidak benar-benar bekerja disini ―dia hanya bersenang-senang. Dan berhenti membicarakan pria bersamaku" Geram Ayame. Dia melepaskan rangkulan ayahnya lalu segera pergi menuju kasir.

"Dia semakin sensitive"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Naruto kembali kekediamannya tepat pukul 9 malam. Dirinya keluar dari mobil mewahnya dan membanting pintu kemudi dengan keras, seolah menunjukan keangkuhannya. Naruto kembali menjadi pribadi yang dingin dan sombong.

Para pelayan buru-buru menyambutnya, membantunya membawa tasnya. Naruto termenung dikala mata seindah safir itu menangkap pemandangan berbeda. Disana ―diparkiran rumahnya ada sebuah mobil yang sudah tidak asing lagi dimatanya.

"Apakah ada tamu?"

"Iya nona, relasinya nyonya besar. Kalau tidak salah keluarga dari Uchiha"

"Uchiha, heh?" Gumamnya pelan. Namun tak ingin nama itu memenuhi pemikirannya, Naruto buru-buru memasuki rumah yang sudah ditinggalinya sedari kecil.

Tadinya Naruto tidak akan menghirukan tamu yang duduk diruang tamu rumahnya, tapi panggilan halus dari Ibunya memaksanya untuk berhenti dan juga harus tersenyum manis.

"Ne, Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san ini adalah putriku" Ujar Ibunya sambil menyentuh tangannya halus.

"Uzumaki Naruto desu" Ujarnya pelan sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda penghormatan.

"Cantiknya" Ujar Mikoto dengan wajah yang berbinar.

"Ne, Kushina-san, putrimu sudah dewasa"

Kushina hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa pelan, sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya terdiam. Dirinya tahu siapa yang ada didepannya, yaitu salah satu relasi berharga Ibunya. Sebelumnya Fukagu dan Mikoto pernah berkunjung kerumahnya dan waktu itu dirinya tidak menyapa mereka. Kalau tidak salah pasangan suami-istri itu berkunjung dengan putranya. Namanya Uchiha Itachi ―seingat Naruto.

"Maafkan aku Fugaku Jii-san dan Mikoto Baa-san, aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku. Jadi aku harus pergi" Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari para orang dewasa itu, Naruto langsung menuju lantai 2 rumahnya.

Selepas kepergian Naruto, mereka bertiga kembali duduk ketempat semula. Seulas senyuman cerah dari Mikoto masih terkembang dibibirnya saat mengingat sosok Naruto yang sudah berubah sejak terakhir dia melihatnya.

Naruto yang balitanya suka menangis dan memiliki tubuh gemuk kini menjelma menjadi sosok gadis cantik dan anggun. Membuat hatinya bergetar. Kushina yang dapat membaca raut wajah sahabatnya pun ikut tersenyum ―lebih tepatnya tersenyum bisnis. Mata indahnya menyerling kearah Fugaku yang sepertinya menyadari situasi ini.

"Ne, anata. Bukankah Naruto-chan sangat cocok dengan putra kita?" Gumam Mikoto.

"Heum ... apakah kau berniat menjadikan Naruto menantumu?" Tanya Fugaku sambil menatap lekat istrinya. Istrinya menatap penuh binar kearahnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku memiliki Dei-chan yang berambut pirang sebagai calon menantuku. Ditambah Naruto-chan yang juga berambut pirang. Bukankah itu menyenangkan?" Tanyanya ringan. Fugaku tersenyum samar mendengar penuturan istrinya.

"Ne, Kushina-san apa kau tak keberatan jika putri semata wayangmu dijodohkan dengan putra bungsuku?" Tanya Fugaku sambil di iringi senyuman bisnisnya.

"Tentu saja, Naru-chan pasti bahagia dan aku juga bahagia. Ini akan mempermudah segalanya"

"Ya, kerjasama kita akan semakin mudah"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sasuke masih dengan tenangnya melahap sarapannya, sedangkan kakaknya malah sarapan sambil bertelepon bersama tunangannnya, pemuda yang lebih tua 3 tahun diatasnya itu seolah melupakan tatapan membunuh dari sang kepala keluarga Uchiha.

"Itachi-kun, sopanlah, ini dimeja makan" Tegus sang Ibu ketika dia meletakan segelas susu didepan Itachi.

"Ugh ... baiklah, ... ne, Dei-chan sudah dulu ya ―bye" Setelahnya Itachi mematikan ponselnya dan mulai fokus pada sarapannya.

"Sasuke, ada yang Tou-san ingin katakan" Ungkap Fugaku setelah dirasa suasana cukup kondusif. Tapi Sasuke tidak menjawab, namun Fugaku yakin bahwa Sasuke tengah mendengarkan.

"Aku dan Kaa-sanmu berencana untuk menjodohkanmu dengan anak keluarga Uzumaki"

Sasuke menghentikan mengunyah makanannya, dia hanya diam tak bereaksi saat mendengar penunturan ayahnya itu. Sasuke hafal betul siapa Uzumaki, dan satu-satunya anak gadis dari keluarga Uzumaki yang dia kenali adalah Karin, teman satu kampusnya.

'Uzumaki Karin ka? Cih, mana mau aku dengan wanita seberisik Karin'

"Tidak mau. Aku menyukai orang lain" Ujarnya tegas. Sama sekali tak menunjukan rasa gentarnya dihadapan sang ayah. Uchiha ―memang harus begitu kan?

"Kenapa Sasuke? Kaa-san rasa putri Kushina itu sangat cantik" Bujuk sang Ibu. Dia memandang penuh harap, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya.

"Kurasa kau pasti tahu alasan apa dibalik perjodohan ini?" Sasuke memandang sang Ayah yang memandangnya datar. Pemuda itu tahu akan sulit jadinya jika banyak berdebat dengan Ayahnya. Tapi perlu ditekankan lagi, Sasuke takkan gentar.

"Kau masih memiliki Itachi-nii, kenapa harus aku?"

"Kau lupa Otouto? Kalau aku sudah bertunangan" Ujar Itachi menginterupsi, membuat sang bungsu Uchiha itu mendengus sinis.

"Apapun itu, aku tetap tidak mau. ―aku selesai" Pamit Sasuke dan langsung meninggalkan ruang makan, selain itu Sasuke meninggalkan sang ayah dengan perasaan dongkol dan sang ibu dengan perasaan sedihnya.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Hari ini pulang cepat, Tsunade Obaa-san ingin bertemu denganmu"

"Aku mengerti" Jawab Naruto. Dia langsung memutus sambungan telepon dengan Ibunya. Setelah menonaktifkan ponselnya, Naruto segera melempar ponsel tersebut ke dasboard.

"Jadi, kau ikut bersama kami untuk pergi ke mall?" Tanya Sakura sambil melirik Naruto yang duduk disebelahnya, namun hanya sebentar karena dia harus berkonsentrasi dalam mengemudi.

"Tidak. Aku harus pulang" Jawab Naruto dengan mata yang terpejamnya. Punggungnya dia sandarkan pada jok dan berusaha menyamankan diri. Bekerja di Ramen Ichiraku membuatnya kelelahan.

"Tumben, kau penurut" Kalimat sindiran dari Hinata yang duduk dibelakang sama sekali tidak digubris Naruto. Biarlah si mulut tajam putri Hyuuga terus mengoceh, mungkin kalau dia sudah jengah Naruto akan menyumpal mulut Hinata dengan sampah ―mungkin.

Hinata melayangkan tatapan tanya kepada Sakura, Sakura sendiri yang melihat gestur Hinata dari kaca spion diatasnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkinkan mereka berdua memaksa Naruto? Yang ada putri Uzumaki itu malah curiga ―hei! Semua orang juga tahu, kalau Naruto adalah gadis yang cerdas.

'Sial! Dewi fortuna sedang memihaknya ―cih, rencana tidak bisa dijalankan hari ini' pikir Hinata sambil memandang penuh kebencian kewajah Naruto yang tampak tenang. Entah tidur atau pura-pura tidur, Hinata sama sekali tidak peduli.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Naruto melemparkan tasnya kelantai ruang keluarga, tanpa mempedulikan bahwa yang dia lepar adalah tas mahal yang Ibu belinya dari Paris. Persetan dengan harga tas itu, dia lebih mementingkan tubuhnya yang terasa letih. Untung saja dosen Naruto tidak masuk, dan Naruto bebas melakukan apa saja, termasuk pulang sendirian tanpa mempedulikan kedua temannya.

"Nona ingin aku ambilkan sesuatu?" Naruto membuka matanya. Menatap sang pelayan tanpa ekspresi. Di tangan pelayan itu ada tasnya yang tadi dilempar.

Ditatap begitu oleh majikannya, membuat sang pelayan itu menjadi ciut, walaupun Naruto tak pernah marah-marah pada pelayannya namun sikap dingin dan tidak mudah ditebak, menjadikan poin penting Naruto ditakuti pelayannya.

Naruto mendesah, dia sangat mengerti ekspresi yang ditampilkan oleh pelayannya "Mungkin segelas jus jeruk cukup membantu"

Setelah kepergian pelayannya, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangannya. Naruto bisa melihat seluit Ibu dan Neneknya yang tengah berjalan ditangga dan dia menyakini bahwa dua wanita itu sedang menuju arahnya.

"Obaa-san! Naru merindukanmu, kau terlalu sibuk dengan rumah sakitmu" Ungkap Naruto setelah dia berhasil memeluk sang Nenek. Tsunade sendiri hanya mengulum senyum sambil mengusap rambut panjang Naruto dengan penuh sayang.

"Yang penting Obaa-san ada sini, Naru-chan" Tsunade merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap cucunya dengan tatap teduh "Kau sudah semakin tinggi ya?"

Naruto terkekeh lalu memeluk Tsunade kembali. Dari semua keluarga Uzumaki-Senju hanya sang Neneklah yang paling deket dengan Naruto. Karena hanya wanita inilah yang membuatnya merasa benar-benar ada.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin Kaa-san bicarakan denganmu Naruto. Dan Kaa-san harap kau mengerti" Kushina menginterupsi kegiatan Ibu kandungnya bersama anaknya. Naruto memandang wanita yang melahirkannya dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Kushina tidak menggubris arti pandangan itu, dia malah mengisyaratkan kepada keduanya untuk duduk.

"Kau tahu keluarga Uchiha? Mereka ingin menjodohkan kau dengan putranya" Naruto tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya. Sebenarnya dia ingin menyahut atau mengatakan sesuatu tapi semuanya tertahan ditenggorokan. Perasaan tak enak apa ini?

"Kaa-san menyutujuinya, karena kau belum berkencan dengan siapapun kan?" Lagi-lagi Naruto tak menjawab. Lidahnya terasa kelu padahal Naruto tahu bahwa indra pengecapnya tidak bertulang. Tapi kenapa tubuhnya merasakan panas-dingin yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Naru-chan, kau kenapa?" Tanya Tsunade karena ada yang ganjal dalam bahasa tubuh Naruto. Tsunade memang bukan ahlinya tentang bahasa tubuh, tapi dia sangat yakin bahwa Naruto tidak menyukai ide perjodohan ini.

'Menikah dengan Uchiha Itachi? Huh, yang benar saja' Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Aku tidak tertarik menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun saat ini" Tegas Naruto.

Kushina mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Kau tidak sedang mengatakan kalau kau menyimpang dalam hal seksual kan?"

"Kaa-san jangan sembarang! Aku tidak menyukai putra Uchiha, kudengar dia sudah memiliki kekasih" Tegur Naruto mengoreksi pemikiran Ibunya.

Menyimpang dalam orentasi seksual? What the hell! Noo ..

"Kau jangan khawatir, semuanya bisa diatur. Perjo―"

"―Kaa-san!" Bentak Naruto sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia memandang nyalang Ibunya yang terlihat sangat santai. Masa bodo dengan yang namanya tata krama saat berbicara dengan Ibu, Naruto sudah sangat dongkol dengan wanita ini. Tsunade sendiri terlihat sangat khawatir, tangannya mencoba menggengam tangan Naruto supaya gadis ini bisa tenang.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu" Desis Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak? Aku Kaa-sanmu. Sudah Kaa-san ucapkan, kau tidak bisa menolak" Meski Kushina berbicara dengan intonasi yang biasa tapi disana tersirat ketajaman dan peringatan.

"Cih! Damn it" Gumam Naruto sambil meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Kau tidak bisa memaksa Naruto" Tegur Tsuande sesudah Naruto pergi.

"Dia putriku, Kaa-san"

.

.

.

To be Continue ...

.

.

.

Selanjutnya

.

.

.

"Kemana saja kau? Kau tahu, Tou-san merindukanmu, bodoh"

"Maafkan aku"

"Oh, dan pelanggan setiamu juga terus menanyaimu. Dia menunggumu sekarang"

"Eh?"

.

"Naruto. ―Sepertinya aku harus berubah pikiran tentang aku menyukai seseorang itu adalah sandiwara. ―Karena sekarang aku tengah menyukai seseorang"

.

"Kenapa kau disini, Rei-san?"

"Kenapa sayang? Lebih baik kita bersenang-senang saja"

"Lepaskan aku berengsek, jauhkan tangan kotormu dariku!"

.

"Ne, Sakura. Apa kau bahagia?"

"Sakura, arigatou ..."

"Na―Naruto, gomen ..."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Author's area

.

.

.

JRENG-JENG-JRENGGG! Chapter 3 fict ini sudah liris, akhirnya setelah kerja rodi seharian akhirnya selasai juga, huft ...

Oke deh tanpa banyak cincong aku balas reviews dulu.

Natsu : "Ne, Minna-san ada yang mau membantuku membalas reviews?" *teriak ke para pemain fict PSSM*

Ino : "Aku Natsu-chan!"

Natsu : "Yhosa! tolong bacakan!"

Ino : "Ha'ii *kodok-kodok saku celana Sasuke" * -_- *lho, kenapa saku Sasuke?*

Ino : "Oke, Natsu-chan dengarkan, ini dari Kei Deiken bilang jangan ada siksa-siksaan, konfliknya jangan terlalu berat karena dia suka sasufemnaru"

Natsu : *sambil angguk-anggukan kepala* "Soal itu ..., akan dipikirkan lagi"

Ino : "Selanjutnya dari Kawaii Aozora . Hoh, ini pertanyaan untuk Gaara"

Natsu : "Gaara, kau saja yang jawab!"

Gaara : "Hah, apa?"

Ino : " Kenapa margamu Rei, bukan Sabaku?"

Gaara : "Oh itu, karena Sabaku adalah nama julukan yang artinya pengendali pasir. Berhubung di fict ini ada adalah pengendali Naruto― SFX : BRAKK! *Sasuke : Kau bilang apa hah?* ―Lagi pula Rei juga sama-sama margaku" *Gaara pingsan*

Ino : "Err ... lupakan soal Gaara, kembali kepertanyaan selanjutnya dari mengatakan bahwa Gaara jahat jadi Naru kekuarangan kasih sayang"

Naruto : "Itu memang benar ― SFX : Hiks! hiks! ― aku kesepian, untuk aku sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke" *lovely dovely sama Sasuke*

Natsu : "Oi, hentikan kalian, aku tidak membayar kalian untuk ini!"

SasuNaru : "Memang kau membayar kami?" *Sasuke menyiapkan Chidori, Naruto menyiapkan Resaenggan"

Natsu : SFX : Glek! "Tidak sih, Ino lanjutkan!"

Ino : "Ini dari Luca Marvell mengatakan bahwa Gaara beneran suka Naru jadi dia memanfaatkan apa yang ada. Kira-kira siapa yang mau menjawab pertanyaan ini?"

Gaara : *Tiba-tiba datang* "Tentu saja aku mencintainya, Naruto is mine!" *Sasuke : Chidori! SFX : Cittcittcitt, GUBRAKK!. Gaara pingsan lagi*

Natsu : "Astaga, aku tidak mau membayar tagihan rumah sakit"

Sasuke : "Buang saja. Ino lanjutkan"

Ino : "Ha'ii. Oke selanjutnya dari Gray Areader Oh ini untuk Natsu. katanya panggil dia Gray saja dia bertanya-tanya tentang perbuatan Sasuke. penuh misteri. Natsu-chan, apa jawbanmu?"

Natsu : "Wokeh, Gray-san! tentu saja misteri, kalau tidak ini fict tidak menarik" *memang fict ente menarik?*

Ino : "Dari raindearslya mengatakan Gaara adalah mantan Naru tapi jahat. Sasuke penuh modus"

Sasuke : "Jangan membahas Gaara lagi. Modus ya, namanya juga usaha" *ngedip genit ke Naruto"

Ino : "Hah, astaga mereka berdua. selanjutnya dari lateliv98 mangatakan Naruto sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke dan terus lanjutkan fictmu Natsu-chan"

Natsu : " Wokeh, tak masalah. Naruto memang harus bertemu dengan Sasuke"

Ino : " hanazawa kay berharap sasunaru bahagia, kay-san juga meminta sasunaru momentnya diperbanyak"

Natsu : "Amien, Oke bisa diatur"

Ino : " Wah ini dari berkomentar bahwa banyak kesalahan EYD, dan menyayangkan tidak ada spoiler di chap kemarin. bertanya apakah ada tokoh baru, dan Karin tidak ada di chap sebelumnya. oh dan Sasuke pengeretan kalimat. cuma 4 kali ngomong"

Natsu : " kesalahan EYD itu tidak bisa dihindari *alasan*, chap ini ada spoilernya tuh. tokoh baru ada dan itu cukup berpengaruh, Karin cuma numpang nama"

Sasuke : "Jangan salahkan aku, tuh si author yang buat!"

Ino : " Yare-yare. oke ini dari minyak tanah katanya menarik dan menunggu kelanjutannya"

Natsu : "Sipp, terimakasih :) OKE!"

Ino : " ini dari Fany Miyoko mengatakan terimakasih banyak dan *bisik-bisik ke Natsu*

Natsu : "YATTA! Arigatou Fany-chan. terimakasih dukungannya"

Ino : " selanjutnya dai Autmn panda yang menginginkan naru sama sasu bukan sama Gaara. Sasuke kau harus mendapatkan hati dan keper― milik Naru"

Sasuke : "Tanpa dimintapun akan aku lakukan" *ngebopong naru, keluar dari stage*

Naruto :"Hiyyaaaaaaaaaa"

Ino dan Natsu : "Are?"

Ino : "Kumohon maafkan yang tadi, selanjutnya dari Kyuuuuu mengatakan Sakura, Hinata dan Gaara jahat. lagi-lagi Sasuke penuh modus"

SakuHina :"Tidakk!"

Sasuke : "Sekali lagi aku mengatakan bahwa itu adalah usaha" *tiba-tiba muncul distage*

Ino :"Huft ... Sasuke, kau ... hah, sudahlah. selanjutnya dari Embun bertanya kenapa milih femNaru ketimbang naruko. bukankah naruko adalah naruto versi cewe."

Natsu : "Jawaban dari natsu pribadi nih, karena aku merasa naruko adalah orang yang berbeda dengan naruto dan kalau boleh jujur aku tidak dapat feel dari tokoh tersebut *hoh, kamu ngomong apa sih?*

Ino : "Well, bahasa natsu-chan emang aneh. lupakan. selanjutnya dari Guest mengatakan untuk melanjutkan"

Natsu ; "Tentu-tentu, ini sudah dilanjutkan"

Ino : Ini dari Neko Twins Kagamine mengatakan ini seru"

Natsu :"Hah ... benarkah? Arigatou neko-san"

Ino : "Oke, Natsu-chan ini yang terakhir dari Kim XiuXiu Hunnie mempertanyakan tentang rate M. Untuk hanya bahasa bukan untuk adegan ranjang *Natsu mimisan mikirin sasunaru yang iya-iya*. suka SNSD juga dan bingung sama karaketer Naruto"

Natsu : *ngelap darah* "Urg itu aku, masih berpikir tentang kejelasan rate dalam fict ini. ya aku suka SNSD, dan Naruto bukan berkepribadian ganda, disini dia hidup penuh kepura-puraan. nanti juga lama kelamaan kebuka semua rahasia dibalik sifat naruto"

Ino : "Well, sudah selesai, tapi sekarang giliran aku yang bertanya"

Natsu :"Apa itu Ino-chan"

Ino : "Aku dimasukan kedalam cast, tapi kapan gue munculnya hah. ! author! jawab gue!" *mencengkram baju natsu lalu mengguncang-guncangkannya*

Natsu : " #$%^&*(^$#)"

Ino : "TEMEE!" *Natsu dilempar* SFX:SYUTTT, GUBRAK, KLONTANG BRUMM"

Ne, Minna-san Arigatou sudah mau membaca fict abal-abal punya Natsu. maaf yang sebelumnya fict ini kurang panjang. huwa... chap ini juga sama tidak panjang, tapi aku berjanji akan memanjangkannya.

Wokeh, yang sudah baca jangan sungkan tinggalkan jejaknya ya, cuma review dari teman-teman yang membuat aku terus semangat nulis fict. So review ya ... kritik, saran, komen, curcol *what* apapun juga boleh, OKE?

JA NEE! MINNA-SAN


	4. Chapter 4 : Action

Sebelumnya ...

"Kau jangan khawatir, semuanya bisa diatur. Perjo―"

"― KAA-SAN!" Bentak Naruto sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia memandang nyalang Ibunya yang terlihat sangat santai. Masa bodo dengan yang namanya tata krama saat berbicara dengan Ibu, Naruto sudah sangat dongkol dengan wanita ini. Tsunade sendiri terlihat sangat khawatir, tangannya mencoba menggengam tangan Naruto supaya gadis ini bisa tenang.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu" Desis Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak? Aku Kaa-sanmu. Sudah Kaa-san ucapkan, kau tidak bisa menolak" Meski Kushina berbicara dengan intonasi yang biasa tapi disana tersirat ketajaman dan peringatan.

"Cih! Damn it" Gumam Naruto sambil meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Kau tidak bisa memaksa Naruto" Tegur Tsuande sesudah Naruto pergi.

"Dia putriku, Kaa-san"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

PSYCHO, SEXY, SUPER, MAGIC

CHAPTER 4 : Action

Genre : Romance, Drama, AU, Angst, Friendship

Rate : M (bener gak tuh ratenya?)

Cast : Femela Uzumaki Naruto │ Uchiha Sasuke │Haruno Sakura │Hyuuga Hinata │Rei Gaara │Yamanaka Ino

Pairing : SasuFemNaru

Warn : Famela Naruto, OC, OOC, Gender Bender, tidak menjanjikan EYD sempurna, bahasa yang buat mual ada hal aneh lainnya yang bisa sakit mata.

Disclaimer : Naruto ©Masashi Khisimoto

Psycho, Sexy, Super, Magic ©Komozaku Natsuki

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Enjoy ...

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

Naruto baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan segera bergegas meninggalkan rumah mewah ini, tapi sebuah teguran― atau teriakan― dari Ibunya sedikit mengalihkan perhatiannya, walau begitu itu tak kan menghentikan langkah cepat Naruto.

"Naruto, Kaa-san bilang berhenti!" Tegas Kushina sambil berjalan cepat, mencoba mengimbangi langkah lebar sang anak. Naruto tak mendengarkan, dia malah menyumbat telinganya dengan earphone.

"NARUTO!" Dan teriakan Kushina siang ini pecah saat mobil yang ditumpang Naruto telah berlalu meninggalkan kediamannya.

"Bocah itu sama keras kepalanya seperti dia" Umpat Kushina dengan sorot mata yang penuh dengan kebencian, sampai-sampai para pelayannya takut menengur sang majikan.

.

.

.

.

Mobil mewah Naruto menepi pada jalan darurat, kepala Naruto benar-benar mau pecah. Kepala semakin pusing jika mengingat perjodohan itu, terlebih Ibunya selalu memaksanya untuk menyetujui hal tersebut.

Damn it!

Kalau ingin memiliki hubungan lebih dengan relasi keluarga Uchiha, kenapa tidak dia saja yang menikah dengan Uchiha itu? Kushina kan janda, kenapa harus dia yang dikorbankan?

Huft ... Naruto mendesah entah kesekian kalinya, dirinya keluar rumah bukan untuk kuliah, melainkan menghindari ocehan Ibunya yang selalu mengagung-agungkan Uchiha sialan itu. Brengsek! Naruto kan tidak kenal dia.

Sebuah dering yang berasal dari ponselnya telah menyita perhatian Naruto. Tertera disana nama Sakura, selanjutnya dengan perasaan malas Naruto mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Uh ... begini, kita sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan bersama. Bagaimana kala―"

"Tidak! Aku lelah" Tolak Naruto cepat saat dia tahu maksud dari ucapan Sakura.

"Tapi Naruto, ak―"

"Cukup, jangan ganggu aku" Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon tanpa mau repot-repot mendengar penjelasan dari Sakura.

Naruto menghela nafas beratnya, tangannya terangkat untuk memijit pelan pelipisnya yang sedari tadi terus berdenyut-denyut. Namun kegiatan Naruto harus terganggu karena dering ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Kali ini Hinata yang menghubunginya.

"Kali ini apa, hah?" Tanya Naruto dengan intonasi nada yang keras.

"Astaga Naruto, kenapa kau berteriak"

"Katakan dengan cepat!" Perintah Naruto telak.

"Sama seperti Sakura aku ingin kita ke―"

"―Aku tidak mau!" Tolak Naruto cepat tanpa harus mendengarkan kelanjutan kalimat dari putri Hyuuga itu. Dirinya langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak ― lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan dua gadis itu" Gumam Naruto sambil mengusap poninya yang sudah sedikit memanjang kebelakang kepalanya.

Entah kesialan macam apa yang dialami Naruto kali ini, yang jelas ponselnya kembali berbunyi nyaring untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Deringnya membuat kepalanya berdengung. Geraman bak hewan buas keluar dari tenggorokan Naruto secara tidak sengaja.

"Brengsek! Kubilang jangan menggangguku. Berhenti menghubungiku" Bentak Naruto ketika dia menerima panggilan tersebut tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Pikir Naruto itu adalah Sakura atau Hinata, atau mungkin juga itu adalah Ibunya.

"Jadi begitu cara kau berbicara padaku, bocah tengik. Dan― oh, aku baru menghubungimu setelah beberapa hari kau menghilang" Timpal sang penelepon dengan suara rendahnya. Naruto menyernyitkan dahinya. Suara yang begitu familiar, tapi bukan kedua temannya, bukan Ibunya, bukan juga Neneknya. Jantung Naruto berdetak lebih cepat, saat sebuah nama terpatri dalam pemikirannya.

Jangan-jangan ...

"A―Ayame Nee-chan," Ucapnya dengan diiringi tawa hambar yang terdengar menggelikan ditelinga Ayame.

"Maafkan aku Nee-chan, kupikir siapa yang meneleponku" Ujar Naruto pelan saat keterkejutannya hilang. Naruto mengusap tengkuknya yang terasa meremang. Entah kenapa saat berbicara dengan Ayame, kearoganan Naruto lenyap.

"Kemana saja kau? Kau tahu, Tou-san merindukanmu, bodoh" Naruto meringis mendengar pangilan tak senonoh Ayame. Orang sehebat Naruto dan paling ditakuti dilingkunganya bisa menjadi lembek dihadapan Ayame yang sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apanya? Benar-benar ...

"Maafkan aku" Lirihnya.

"Oh, dan pelanggan setiamu juga terus menanyaimu. Dia menunggumu sekarang"

"Eh?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Pelanggan setiaku? ― siapa? Mungkinkah Sasuke?

"Uemm ... baiklah aku akan ke kedai―sekarang!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Bunyi lonceng yang terpasang diatas pintu kedai ramen Ichiraku menarik perhatian Ayame yang sedang asik menghitung uang. Tadinya dia akan menyambut manis siapapun yang mendorong pintu itu, tapi begitu melihat sosok Naruto, Ayame malah mendengus sebal mengabaikan cengiran khas Naruto yang secara gratis gadis itu berikan.

"Ada apa dengan ekspresimu Nee-chan? Kalau soal yang tadi ― aku minta maaf"

"Ya ―ya ―ya, aku tidak peduli" Balas Ayame sambil memutar kedua bola matanya ―pertanda malas.

"Jadi dimana Tou-san?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kedai ini.

"Soal Tou-san aku membohongimu" Jawab Ayame dengan bahu yang dia angkat. Sontak pernyataan ini mengejutkan Naruto. Gadis pirang itu menatap penuh tuntutan kearah Ayame.

Ayame jengah dipandangi tak mengenakan. Sampai-sampai dia menghela nafasnya sambil mengusap helaian coklatnya.

"Tapi soal pelangganmu ―aku tidak bebohong. Lihat disana"

Naruto memandang arah yang ditunjuk Ayame. Tempat meja makan yang letaknya dekat jendela besar yang menghadap jalan raya. Disana ada seorang pemuda ber-blezer hitam yang duduk memunggunginya.

"Huh, dia ada disana" Gumam Naruto pelan, namun cukup didengar oleh Ayame.

"Sejak 3 jam yang lalu"

"What?"

Naruto memandang tak percaya kearah Ayame. Tapi Ayame tak pernah bercanda. Ayame mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, menyatakan penegasan dari ucapannya.

"Temui dia ―sepertinya dia merindukanmu"

"Jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh Nee-chan!" Tutur Naruto sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Ayame.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa mengatakan sesuatu yang bersifat izin, Naruto langsung mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Sasuke. Sasuke terkejut dengan kedatangan Naruto yang secara tiba-tiba, tapi dia merasa senang karena gadis yang dia tunggu sejak kemarin lusa tengah menampakan dirinya dengan penampilan yang sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Kau tampak berbeda tanpa pakaian Maid-mu?" Tanya Sasuke. Anggap saja sebagai basa-basi. Bukan gaya Sasuke sekali.

"Dan kau tampak aneh dengan senyumanmu" Balas Naruto datar. Naruto pikir Sasuke sedang menyindirnya makanya dia berbicara seperti itu, padahal didalam hati ―Naruto tidak mau mengakuinya― Sasuke tampak menawan dengan senyumannya.

Sasuke berdehem kecil, menormalkan rasa mengelitik ditubuhnya 'Astaga! Sejak kapan aku merasa tidak seperti diriku sendiri?'

"Hei, ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Tanya Sasuke. Ada perasaan tak nyaman saat melihat pancaran mata Naruto meredup. Naruto sendiri malah tersentak mendapat pertanyaan Sasuke. Sama sekali tidak menyangka, bahwa pemuda yang duduk didepannya itu dapat membaca hatinya.

"Tidak apa-apa" Balas Naruto sambil membuang wajahnya kearah jendela.

"Huh, benarkah? Kau seperti seseorang yang sedang dijodohkan saja?" Tebak Sasuke asal. Sedikit tersentak atas pertanyaannya sendiri, bagaimanapun kalimat itu cocok untuk dirinya sendiri. '_Sama sekali tidak berkaca, kau kan yang dijodohkan Sasuke' _ pikir Sasuke nelangsa.

"Ap― kau jangan sembarangan bicara!" Kesal Naruto. Kesal karena bagaimanapun tebakan Sasuke tepat sasaran. Apakah ekspresinya begitu pasaran sehingga mudah dikenali.

"Maaf"

Hening merajai, saat Naruto tidak membalas lagi ucapan Sasuke. Perasaannya gundah, pikirnya dengan datang kesini dia bisa sedikit mengobati kekesalannya dengan bertemu Naruto. Namun rupanya, Naruto lebih pendiam dari biasanya ―tidak berteriak heboh atau berbicara sinis lagi― mungkin Naruto sedang badmood.

Hingga satu ide terlintas dipikiran Sasuke.

"Ingin pergi keluar bersamaku, Naruto?"

"Kemana?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyernyit.

"Ikut saja aku!" Putus Sasuke. Dirinya langsung menarik tangan Naruto tanpa banyak memberi banyak penjelasan. Lalu keluar dari kedai itu dengan tergesa-gesa.

.

.

.

.

Kini keduanya tengah berada disalah satu kawasan elite distrik Konoha. Tempat ini sangat ramai, banyak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, baik hanya berjalan-jalan biasa sampai ada yang sedang berbelanja.

"Tempat ini sangat ramai" Gumam Sasuke bingung, karena seramai-ramainya tempat ini tidak sampai sepadat ini.

"Jangan-jangan kau mengajakku kesini tanpa tahu keadaan tempat ini sebelumnya" Tuding Naruto.

"Maaf aku tidak tahu, sepertinya disini ada karnaval"

"Huh, sudahlah. Mungkin sedikit berjalan-jalan disini tidak masalah" Ungkap Naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya lebih dahulu. Tentu Sasuke mengikutinya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan, melihat-lihat beberapa stage yang ada dipinggir sepanjang jalan. Naruto yang sedang asik melihat-lihat, tidak menyadari seseorang yang ada didepannya sehingga tanpa sengaja bahunya tersenggol hingga pertahanannya hampir saja akan jatuh jika tidak ada Sasuke yang menahan tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Eh, i―iya"

"Huh, orang itu sama sekali tidak meminta maaf"

"Sudahlah, lagi pula aku baik-baik saja" Ungkap Naruto sambil mendeklikan bahunya.

"Sebaiknya kita menyingkir dari sini, ayo!" Lagi-lagi tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto.

Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa tangan Sasuke bisa sehangat ini saat menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Tambah tidak mengerti lagi, saat rasa hangat itu seolah menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Hei, tuan, nona?"

Baik Naruto atau Sasuke sama-sama tersentak saat sebuah panggilan yang arahnya dari belakang mereka. Ketika berbalik, ternyata yang memanggil adalah penjaga stage yang tidak sengaja mereka singgahi. Keduanya saling lirik, bertanya dalam hening.

"Pak tua, kau memanggil kami?" Tanya Sasuke ragu-ragu.

"Heh, tentu saja anak muda" Balas Pak tua tersebut. Pria yang dilansir berumur setengah abad itu keluar dari stage-nya dan menghampiri Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Ada apa Pak tua? Apakah kami mengganggu jualan anda?" Kali ini Naruto lah yang bertanya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini pada pacarmu" Jawab Pak tua tersebut sambil tersenyum. Ditangannya ada 3 buah lingkaran kecil yang berdiameter kira-kira 30 cm.

"Heee ..."

"Ah, ano Pak tua sebenarnya ak―"

"―Lemparkan ini dan masukan ke boneka yang diinginkan pacarmu, masa kau tidak memberikan apa-apa kepada pacarmu yang cantik itu" Ujar Pak tua itu memberikan lingkaran kecil kepada Sasuke. Sasuke menerimanya secara tidak sadar, dia seolah sibuk ingin menyanggah pernyataan Pak tua itu yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto adalah kekasihnya, tapi Pak tua itu tidak memberi kesempatan. Naruto sendiri hanya terdiam.

'Sudahlah, Naruto sendiri diam saja' Pikir Sasuke

"Hei ―anak muda! Kenapa diam, cepat lakukan" Tegur Pak tua itu.

"Err ... Naruto, kau ingin boneka apa?" Tanya Sasuke canggung.

"Berikan aku boneka anjing" Naruto menunjuk sebuah boneka anjing kecil berburu putih.

Sasuke menggangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Sebenarnya hanya melempar saja, Sasuke bisa. Kalau dia mau, dia bisa mendapatkan semuanya. Hanya saja sekarang situasinya berbeda. Disampingnya ada Naruto yang disangka penjaga stage adalah kekasihnya. Membuatnya gugup dan berkeringat dingin. Dan itu mengakibatkan 2 lemparannya gagal.

"Anak muda, ini kesempatan terakhirmu. Jangan membuat pacarmu kecewa" Ujar Pak tua itu mengingatkan. Makin bertambahlah kegugupan Sasuke saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Pak tua itu. Terlebih lagi ...

"Sasuke, dapatkan itu untukku"

Melihat Naruto yang terlihat benar-benar menginginkan boneka itu, sungguh membuatnya makin berkeringat dingin.

Sasuke mengayunkan tangannya yang sudah gemetaran ke boneka itu

. Lemparannya kencang. Hanya saja ...

"Sasuke kau payah" Tuding Naruto sambil berdecak. Sasuke pun mengerang kecewa.

"Maafkan aku" Gumam Sasuke penuh sesal.

Naruto tidak menjawab, dia malah membalikan badannya pura-pura marah. Sebenarnya Naruto sudah ingin tertawa sejak tadi, gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyangka Sasuke bisa terlihat bodoh saat pertama kali berbicara dengan Pak tua itu.

"Berikan ini pada pacarmu" Samar Naruto mendengar Pak tua itu sedang berbicara ―mungkin bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Hah ... baiklah" Putus Sasuke pasrah.

Tak lama dia merasakan tepukan halus di bahunya.

"Untukmu" Ujar Sasuke pelan sambil menyodorkan sesuatu untuk Naruto.

"Huwaaa ... kembang gula!" Pekik Naruto senang, tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, Naruto langsung menyambar kembang gula tersebut lalu memakannya.

"Heumm ... manisnya, kau mau coba Sasuke?" Sasuke yang tadinya terpukau dengan senyuman Naruto tiba-tiba terperagah mendengar penawaran Naruto.

"Tidak Naruto, aku tidak suka manis" Ujar Sasuke sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hoo ... benarkan?" Pada awalnya Naruto terlihat kecewa, namun sebuah ide jail muncul dikepalanya. Segera dia mencomot sedikit kembang gula.

"Kau harus memakan ini!" Tuntut Naruto. Naruto mendekat kearah Sasuke yang terlihat memundurkan langkah kakinya.

"Tidak Naruto, ak― uuhuk― urgk! ―ghok!" Kesalahan Sasuke adalah ketika dia membuka mulutnya dan Naruto langsung menjejeli (?) kembang gula comotannya.

"Hahaha ... rasakan itu!" Teriak Naruto karena dia sudah berlari. Menginggalkan Sasuke yang masih terbatuk-batuk.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Pak tua itu sambil menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke.

"Tak apa. Oh ... ini uang ya―"

"―Tidak! Ini gratis untuk pasangan muda seperti kalian"

Dan Sasuke harus menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya dengan cara menundukan kepalanya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Berhenti menertawakanku Naruto!" Ujar Sasuke kesal. dirinya duduk dipasir tempat bermain anak-anak. Sedangkan Naruto duduk diayunan yang menghadap kearahnya.

"Kau harus tahu, betapa lucunya dirimu saat memakan kembang gula itu, hahaha ..."

"Tidak lucu!" Tegas Sasuke.

"Hah, kau payah!" Gumam Naruto sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya. "Hei, lihat! Matahari tenggelam" Tunjuk Naruto kebelakang Sasuke.

Tanpa menunggu apa-apa dari Sasuke, Naruto keluar dari area bermain anak-anak menuju sungai yang berada tepat disamping taman bermain itu dengan cara menuruni beberapa anak tangga.

Sasuke mengikuti Naruto. Disana Naruto terlihat menikmati langit senja yang berwarna orange. Terlebih lagi air sungai yang memantulkan cahaya matahari senja, riaknya seolah meneduhkan hati. Entah kenapa, Naruto disana, tampak lebih cantik.

"Kawaii, ne?" Tanya Sasuke yang sudah duduk disamping Naruto.

"Eumm"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto. Wajah yang berkulit tan eksotis itu berbias cahaya orange yang membuatnya bersinar. Kibar surai pirangnya yang seolah menari, menggetarkan jiwa kalbu milik Sasuke.

"Naruto, sebenarnya aku dijodohkan" Naruto buru-buru menatap wajah yang ada didepannya. Cukup dia menahan nafas karena jarak wajahnya yang dekat dengan Sasuke. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi pacuannya saat ini.

"Lalu? Apakah kau menerimanya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidaklah, aku menolak dengan keras. Alasannya bahwa aku menyukai seseorang, padahal waktu itu aku sedang berbohong" Jujur Sasuke.

"Benarkan? Apakah itu berhasil?" Tapi sebuah deklikan bahu dari Sasuke yang menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Naruto.

"Naruto ―Sepertinya aku harus berubah pikiran tentang aku menyukai seseorang itu adalah sandiwara. ―Karena sekarang aku tengah menyukai seseorang" Ujar Sasuke pelan, dengan tangan yang mengusap lembut pipi Naruto.

Naruto tersentak mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Sasuke, dirinya yang tengah melamun, tiba-tiba dihadapkan keadaan yang tak biasa. Wajah Sasuke yang berada dekat dengannya, sehingga dia bisa merasakan nafas halus dan hangat milik Sasuke yang mampu menggelitik setiap centi ditubuhnya. Lalu sentuhan tangan Sasuke dipipinya? ...

Terasa panas dan dingin disaat yang bersamaan. Kenapa ini? ...

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan mata hitam bening dengan segenap rasa yang ada. Sebagai luapan emosi yang terdalam. Rangsangan itu diterima Naruto dengan baik, kala gadis itu ikut memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap detik hembusan nafas yang keluar dari hidung Sasuke yang kini tengah menggesak hidungnya saat pemuda itu mencoba memiringkan wajahnya.

Perlahan Sasuke mencoba mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir ranum milik gadis didepannya. Hatinya terasa penuh, meletup-letup, hingga pada akhirnya―

―Sebuah bola membentur kepalanya, hingga tubuhnya terjungkal kebelakang dan ―ciuman itu gagal terjadi.

"Gomen, Nii-chan, Nee-chan!" Teriakan dengan warna suara anak laki-laki dan perempuan memecah keheningan sore itu. Suaranya bersumber dari atas sana ―atau taman bermain.

"Bisa tolong ambilkan bola kami!" Lagi teriakan itu terdengar hal itu sukses membuat Sasuke menggeram marah sambil memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut.

Inginnya Sasuke balas berteriak 'Oi! Bocah tengik sialan, beraninya kalian menggagalkan ciumanku, brengsek! Kubunuh kalian!' ―tapi sebuah sentuhan halus dibahunya dan Naruto yang tengah tersenyum menyadarkan dirinya untuk tidak marah-marah.

"Tunggu Nee-chan, anak manis" Naruto balas berteriak. Dirinya setelah menenangkan Sasuke yang tadi tampak marah langsung membawa bola dan segera menghampiri kedua anak kecil itu yang telah bersorak gembira.

Sasuke ditinggalkan, dengan hati yang merana ...

'Astaga ...'

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Malam itu Naruto baru saja akan memasuki kamarnya, namun dia terkejut ketika mendapati Ibunya yang tengah berada dikamarnya. Menduduki ranjangnya sambil melipat tangan didada. Disamping Ibunya, ada sebuah gaun malam yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas ranjang.

"Darimana saja kau?" Tanya Kushina dingin.

"Bukan urusanmu" Balas Naruto tak kalah dingin. Kushina menghela nafas.

"Pakai gaunmu, 30 menit lagi aku tunggu kau dibawah. Kita ada acara makan malam bersama seseorang" Dan setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kushina langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah menggeram marah.

Tak perlu bertanya dua kali. Dirinya sudah langsung mengetahui, acara macam apa yang akan dia hadapai. Dan ralat tentang 'seseorang' karena pada kenyataannya adalah 'satu keluarga' yang akan makan malam.

Naruto memandang jenuh pada sebuah short drass merah maroon yang tanpa lengan itu, inginnya, Naruto adalah mengambil gunting lalu merobekkannya menjadi menjadi kain pel saja. Tapi jika itu terjadi, betapa besarnya amarah seorang Kushina.

Err ... Naruto tidak mau membayangkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto sudah mengutuk apapun yang dia bisa, mengucapkan sumpah serapah yang dia ketahui dan mengumpat kata-kata kasar yang dia hafal. Tapi nyatanya itu semuanya tidak bisa mengurangi rasa amarahnya.

Inginnya dia membalik meja rumah makan khas Eropa dihadapan Ibunya dan pasutri Uchiha ini. Namun apalah daya, Naruto tidak dapat melakukannya.

"Jadi Naru-chan, kau suka warna apa pada pakaianmu?" Tanya Mikoto antusias.

"Err ... itu, aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu" Jawab Naruto canggung.

Bagaimana tidak? Jika seseorang terus bertanya tentang hal-hal yang menurutmu tidak penting? Betapa menjengkelkan bukan? Lebih parah lagi saat Kushina dan Fugaku malah asik sendiri membicarakan tentang dunia bisnis.

Menyebalkan.

Dan lebih parah lagi, dirinya harus mengunggu kedatangan putra Uchiha yang terlambat datang.

What the hell?

'Aku ingin kabur' Pikir Naruto asal.

Naruto tersadar akan pimikirannya. Kenapa tidak dia lakukan sedari tadi? Ahk ... bodohnya.

"Maafkan aku Kaa-san, Ba-san dan Ji-san aku izin dulu ke toilet" Ungkapnya pelan dengan nada yang penuh kesopanan.

"Oh, baiklah" Ujar Mikoto memberi izin. Dan Naruto hanya tersenyum manis yang sarat akan makna.

Selang beberapa menit, akhirnya seorang pemuda tampan menghampiri meja mereka. Pemuda dalam balutan jas berwarna abu-abu dengan dasi yang berwarna senada dan kemeja putih.

"Sasuke, kau benar-benar terlambat. Kau membuat calon tunanganmu menunggu" Tegur Mikoto pelan. Sasuke hanya terdiam, matanya mendatar ketika bertemu pandang dengan Ayahnya dan Sasuke harus pura-pura tersenyum saat matanya menangkap sosok Kushina yang tengah tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Maafkan aku" Sasuke membungkukan badannya.

Yang membuat Sasuke bingung adalah, kenapa tidak ada Karin disini? Yang ada hanya orang-orang tua ini?

'Kemana gadis berisik itu?' Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Astaga, kenapa gadis itu lama sekali ditoilet, padahal calon tunangannya sudah datang" Keluh Kushina resah, tak henti-hentinya wanita dewasa ini mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru rumah makan ini, berharap bertemu dengan anaknya, Naruto.

"Sabarlah sedikit Kushina-san, mungkin anak manis itu sedang grogi" Ujar Mikoto menenangkan.

'What the fuck! Kaa-san bilang Karin itu manis?' Umpat Sasuke. 'Aku ingin pergi dari sini, sebelum bertemu dengan Karin' Putus Sasuke dalam hati.

"Aku izin sebentar ke toilet" Dan tanpa mendengar persetujuan dari ke-3 orang dewasa itu, Sasuke langsung bergegas pergi.

Dengan langkah lebar Sasuke keluar dari rumah makan ini, sesekali dirinya melirik kebelakang guna para orang tua itu tak melihat dirinya yang hendak melarikan diri. Karena saking fokusnya melihat kebelakang, dirinya harus sampai menabrak seseorang didepannya.

"―Ouch!" Pekik orang tersebut. ―Dan Sasuke harus terkejut siapa orang yang ditabraknya itu.

"Na―Naruto!" Serunya, hingga Naruto tersadar bahwa ada Sasuke dihadapannya.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kau ada disini Naruto?" Tanyanya bingung "―Dengan pakaian seperti ini?" Sasuke pun semakin bingung. Well, kalau Naruto adalah anak orang kaya, mungkin berada di rumah makan khas eropa dengan gaun malam mahal bukan masalah, yang jadi masalahnya adalah Naruto hanya anak pemilik kedai ramen yang sudah menjadi langganannya selama ini. Begitulah pikiran Sasuke yang belum tahu siapa sebenarnya Naruto.

"Err ... itu ... ―heh, memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh? ― sesekali aku berpakaian seperti ini" Ujar Naruto dengan nada kesal. kesal karena tidak menemukan jawaban yang tepat.

"Oh, atau jangan-jangan kau sedang menggoda pria untuk biaya kuliahmu?" Tanya Sasuke menyelidik. Sejujurnya Sasuke tidak menyukai pemikirannya tersebut, tapi entah kenapa, kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja.

"Jangan berpikir sembarangan, aku tidak mungkin seperti itu!" Deklik Naruto tajam. Tangannya berkali-kali meninju lengan Sasuke.

"Ah, sudahlah, aku mau pulang" Putus Naruto akhirnya setelah puas memukul lengan Sasuke. Namun ketika dia hendak berbalik badan, sebuah tarikan halus dari Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Jangan pulang sendiri, aku akan mengantarmu. Ayo!"

"Ta―"

"―Aku tidak menerima penolakan" Maka Naruto baru tahu bahwa keinginan seorang Sasuke tidak bisa diganggu gugat. 'Dasar keras kepala' Pikir Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Kenapa sampai ada orang bisa melupakan mobilnya sendiri, huh, Sasuke!" Decak Naruto kesal ditengah kegiatan jalan kakinya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak terasa gatal.

"Well, sorry soal itu" Gumam Sasuke.

Naruto hanya mendesis, kakinya dihentak-hentakan dengan penuh kekesalan. Saking kesalnya, Naruto mempercepat langkah kakinya sehingga ―

―ouch! Ish ..

Kaki Naruto terkilir karena high heelnya patah.

"Naruto, kau tak apa?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir. Dirinya menyentuh bahu Naruto. Naruto menoleh kepadanya, dengan ekspresi wajah yang seperti sedang menahan rasa kesakitan, hal itu membuat Sasuke semakin khawatir.

Sasuke menyentuh kaki kiri Naruto yang sepertinya terkilir.

"Jangan disentuh bodoh! Sakit tahu" Seru Naruto sambil menjauhi tangan Sasuke yang akan menyentuh kakinya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa berjalan' Gumam Naruto lirih. Beberapa kali Naruto meringis.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Sasuke langsung melepaskan jas yang dia gunakan, lalu menyampirkannya dibahu Naruto. Naruto terkejut dibuatnya, tapi Sasuke tidak peduli. Setelah itu, Sasuke langsung berjongkok dihadapan Naruto.

"Apa yang ka―"

"―Naik kepunggungku. Aku akan menggendongmu" Ujar Sasuke pelan namun penuh ketegasan.

"Tapi Sasuke, ak―"

"Jangan banyak membantah!" Sasuke menegur tegas, itu cukup membuat Naruto terkesiap, namun tak lama mengikuti apa perintah Sasuke.

Naruto merapatkan tubuhnya kepunggung lebar milik pemuda itu, lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya keleher jenjang itu. Naruto menyusupkan kepalanya keperpotongan bahu dan leher milik Sasuke, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Sasuke.

'Astaga, Naruto mencoba menggodaku apa?' Pikir Sasuke resah. Tapi pemuda itu tidak bersuara apapun. Dirinya langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kediaman paman Teuchi.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Siang itu Naruto baru saja kembali kerumahnya setelah menginap dirumah Techi. Sungguh tidak terduga Naruto jatuh tertidur digendongan Sasuke saat membawanya pulang ―maksudnya kerumah Teuchi.

"Untung dia tidak melakukan apa-apa kepadaku" Gumam Naruto pelan dengan kaki yang sudah memasuki area rumahnya.

"Sudah puas bersenang-senangnya, Naruto?"

Sebuah pertanyaan dingin, sontak membuat Naruto membeku. Seolah ada kejutan didarahnya. Tanpa bertanya pun Naruto tahu, siapa memilik suara itu. Maka dengan santai, Naruto membalikan tubuhnya.

PLAKK!

―Hingga sebuha tamparan membuat pipi kanannya memerah dan terasa panas.

"Beraninya kau mempermalukanku didepan keluarga Uchiha, kau tahu? Setelah kau pergi, putra Uchiha itu datang, huh"

"Berhenti memaksaku, sudah kukatakan dengan jelas, aku tidak mau. Ka―"

PLAKK!

―Kali ini pipi kirinya yang mendapat tamparan.

"Aku juga sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas, aku. Tidak. Butuh. Penolakanmu. Kau mengerti"

"Aku tidak mengerti Kaa-san" Ujar pelan Naruto sambil menggeleng dengan tangan yang mengusap pipi kirinya. "Aku tidak pernah mengerti dirimu. Kau meninggalkan Tou-san demi uang, dan sekarang kau memperlakukan aku seperti ini untuk hal yang sama"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, hah?" Marah Kushina. Dirinya sangat sensitif jika ada seseorang yang menyinggung soal mantan suaminya.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat membencimu, Kaa-san! Membencimu!"

Lalu Naruto pergi meninggalkan Kushina yang membelalakan matanya tak percaya atas pernyataan putri semata wayangnya.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Tumben kau menghubungi kami, Naruto?" Tanya Hinata sinis.

"Kupikir, kehadiran kalian akan menghiburku" Balas Naruto tak kalah sinis.

"Oi, kau pikir kami ba―"

"―Hentikan Hinata" Ujar Sakura pelan. Tangannya menyentuh bahu Hinata pelan, tentu hal itu malah mengundang deklikan tajam dari Hinata, tapi Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kau kenapa Naruto? Ada masalah?" Tanya Sakura lembut.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Ketus Naruto sambil membuang muka, menghindari bertamu pandang dengan Sakura.

"Yah tak apa kau tak mau cerita" Sakura mengambil jeda "Tapi aku bisa menghiburmu"

Hinata melotot tak percaya atas ungkapan Sakura, sadangkan Naruto hanya menyernyitkan dahinya.

"Ayo kita berpesta dirumahku" Ujarnya ringan.

"Kuharap itu tidak membosankan" Kalimat itu adalah kalimat persetujuan dari Naruto. Naruto beranjak lebih dulu. Langkah kakinya tertuju pada mobil Sakura yang terparkir diserbang jalan.

Tadinya Sakura akan langsung menyusul Naruto yang sudah memasuki mobilnya, tapi sebuah tarikan yang cukup keras, memaksanya untuk berbalik badan untuk berhadapan dengan Hinata.

"Apa yang ka―"

"―Telpon Gaara sekarang untuk datang kerumahku, permainan akan dimulai" Dan seringaian Sakura diikuti oleh Hinata.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sakura memasuki rumahnya dan diikuti oleh Hinata dan yang terakhir Naruto. Sakura meletakan barang belanjaannya diatas meja, lalu sedikit berkeliat untuk meregangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku. Kemudian dirinya melihat Naruto yang tengah duduk sambil memejamkan matanya. diam-diam Sakura tersenyum.

"Ne, Naruto jika kau lelah kau bisa beristirahat dikamarku, biarkan pesta ini aku dan Hinata yang mempersiapkannya"

Naruto membuka matanya saat mendengarkan tawaran Sakura. Naruto terdiam, tidak mejawab, bergumam atau membantah. Tentu hal itu membuat Sakura dan Hinata khawatir bahwa Naruto curiga.

"Hah ... baiklah, aku memang harus beristirahat" Ujar Naruto pelan sambil beranjak menuju lantai 2.

'Semudah itu?' Pikir keduanya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menutup kamar Sakura setelah memasukinya. Namun Naruto bingung kala melihat kamar Sakura sedikit menggelap, tidak seperti biasanya. Tapi sudahlah Naruto terlalu lelah untuk berpikir.

Sesegera mungkin dia merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur milik si surai madu itu. Terasa nyaman dan hampir saja dia tertidur disaat mendengar suara yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi dirinya memanggil namanya.

"Kenapa kau disini, Rei-san?" Tanya Naruto terkejut. Gadis itu hampir saja meloncati ranjang tersebut kalau Gaara tidak segera mencengkram tangan Naruto.

"Kenapa sayang? Lebih baik kita bersenang-senang saja" Ujar Gaara seduktif, itu mampu membuat bulu halus dikulit Naruto meremang.

"Lepaskan aku berengsek, jauhkan tangan kotormu dariku!" Seru Naruto mulai marah.

Dia sudah berkali-kali menghentak-hentakan tangannya agar tangan Gaara terlepas darinya, tapi apa? Gaara malah semakin kuat mencengkram tangannya. Bahkan tangan kirinya yang bebas, memeluk pinggang Naruto erat. Kaki-kakinya memerangkap kaki milik Naruto dengan sedemikian rupa, sehingga Naruto tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Brengsek! Kau mau apa hah?" Teriak Naruto keras.

Gaara masih tidak menjawab, dia memposisikan kedua tangan Naruto diatas kepalanya menggunakan tangan kanannya. Setelah itu dia membaringkan tubuh Naruto diatas ranjang dan menduduki perut Naruto. Tangannya yang bebas digunakan untuk meremas dada Naruto. Keras dan brutal, dan perbuatan Gaara mengundang lengkuhan keras dari bibir Naruto.

"Hen ―ahk! Argh! ―Anhnn .. i―ithu!" Wajah Naruto memerah, matanya terpejam kuat, kedua tangannya saling mencengkram.

"Apa yang kau katakan sayang? Aku tidak mendengarmu" Yang Gaara lakukan malah menggesekan miliknya yang sudah menegang kemilik Naruto.

Jantung Naruto berdetak dengan kencang. Dirinya langsung berpikir cepat, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Hidupnya terancang ditangan Gaara. Haruskah dia menyerah, membiarkan mahkotanya terenggut oleh pemuda brengsek yang tengah berusaha menelanjanginya?

Gaara berhasil merobek pakaian bagian atasnya hingga menyisakan pelindung terakhir didadanya.

Lagi, jantung Naruto kembali berdetak cepat. Tiba-tiba nama Sasuke terpatri diotaknya. Dan sebuah pemikiran terlintas dibenaknya.

Kala Gaara akan melepaskan celana jeansnya, Naruto langsung menendang bagian selangkakkan Gaara.

"Oh, bitch!" Umpat Gaara sambil meringis kesakitan. Naruto suduh berlari menuju pintu kamar ini. Ketika dia ingin membuka pintu tersebut, ternyata pintu itu sudah terkunci.

Naruto mencoba menggedor pintu itu keras, berharap Sakura atau Hinata dapat mendengar dirinya. Tapi sebuah tarikan ditangannya dan tubuhnya dibanting diatas rancang membuatnya terkejut bukan main.

"Kau pikir, hal ini murni tanpa campur tangan kedua sahabatmu? Kau pikir, mereka tulus?" Tanya Gaara sambil kembali menindih tubuh Naruto.

"Bangsat Gaara! Lepaskan aku ―henggg!" Naruto mendesah tertahan, ketika secara tiba-tiba Gaara meraup dadanya dan menghisapnya layaknya bayi kepada Ibunya.

"Mereka menjebakmu NARUTO!" Teriak Gaara keras ketika dia melepaskan diri. Teriakan yang membuat Naruto terkejut dan tersadar akan satu hal.

Hinata dan Sakura ― membencinya bukan?

"Gaara" Panggil Naruto lirih, matanya yang sayu memandang penuh harap kepada pemuda diatasnya.

"Hentikan ini jika memang kau mencintaiku, kau seharusnya melindungiku"

Gaara memejamkan matanya erat, Naruto berharap Gaara menghentikan ini sebelum semuanya terlambat. Namun saat rasa sakit tak terduga menyerang tubuhnya dibagian tengah. Keras dan kering. Rasanya sama seperti kau dipaksa membelah diri dengan cara ditarik.

Menyakitkan. bukan hanya tubuhnya tapi juga hatinya. Air mata terus menggenang dimatanya, walaupun sudah berkali-kali Gaara menghapusnya itu sama sekali tidak merubah apapun.

Hatinya terasa dingin tiba-tiba dan perasaan hidup diruang tak berudara. Sesak yang menyakitkan. Dan yang terakhir yang Naruto ingat adalah senyuman Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Angin dingin dipagi hari menyentuh wajahnya. Gordeng putih disisi kamar ini melambai-lambai kala bercumbu dengan angin. Gaara sudah meninggalkan tempat ini sejak berjam-jam yang lalu, tapi Naruto belum beranjak sama sekali. Masih terduduk diranjang dengan pakaian milik Sakura yang membalutnya.

Tak ada air mata yang keluar seperti kemarin, karena mungkin cairan bening itu sudah habis ―mungkin. Langit biru dimatanya sudah meredup, menyuram. Seperti tubuh Naruto tak bernyawa, jika tidak mengingat nafas yang keluar dari hidung.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka menampilkan Sakura yang datang dengan membawa segelas air dan bubur. Berjalan melewati Naruto untuk meletakan makanan diatas meja nakas.

"Naruto makanlah, semalam kau tidak makan malam" Tegur Sakura pelan. Sedikit mengiba melihat penampilan Naruto yang berbeda sebelumnya.

Naruto tidak menyahut, hanya meliriknya sekilas ―hanya sekilas. Sakura menghela nafasnya, gadis itu segera berbalik untuk meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

"Ne, Sakura. Apa kau bahagia?"

Sakura terperajat kala mendengar suara serak Naruto. Terkesan penuh kesedihan disuara itu, suara yang tadi malam terus berteriak-teriak.

"Kau dan Hinata apakah bahagia melihatku begini? Seharusnya kalian berpesta" Naruto terkekeh di jedanya "Oh, aku lupa, semalam bukankan kalian berpesta"

"Aku sudah hancur seperti yang kalian inginkan. Apakah setelah ini kita bisa berteman seperti yang aku bayangkan selama ini, Sakura?" Naruto menyunggingkan senyuman pedihnya.

"Aku sudah tidak punya hutang atas keluarga kalian, dan cara kalian membalas dendam adalah menghancurkan hatiku. Tadinya aku berpikir kalian akan membunuh keluargaku seperti apa yang dilakukan keluargaku kepada keluarga kalian"

"Sakura, arigatou ..."

Seolah dicabut nyawanya, Sakura hanya terdiam membeku ditempat. Hatinya bergejok hebat saat mendengar isi hati Naruto selama ini. Dibalik sikap-sikap dingin Naruto adalah bentuk perlindungan dari dirinya dan Hinata, karena Naruto pasti tahu cepat atau lambat dia dan Hinata tahu dibalik kematian anggota keluarga mereka.

"Na―Naruto, gomen ..."

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue ...

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Selanjutnya ...

"Kau tahu? Orang yang paling brengsek disini bukan aku, tapi kau"

"Apa maksudmu?"

.

"Haha. Tidak ada apa-apa kok, ya kan Dei-chan?"

"Itu benar Sasuke-kun"

"Apa itu ditanganmu Aniki?"

"Oh, i―ini bukan apa-apa"

.

"Namaku Yamanaka Ino"

"Eum ... Yamanaka-san, terimakasih"

"Jangan begitu, panggil aku Ino saja, Oke!"

.

"K―Kaukah itu?"

"Ini aku, Naruto"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Hohoho ... *suruh siapa lo ketawa*

Natsu enggak tahu ini udah panjang atau belum, tapi ya, semoga terpenuhilah dan menghibur.

Okelah, Natsu mau menjawab pertanyaan dari para reader.

Buat yang nanya tentang rencana Gaara, Hinata dan Sakura noh sudah kejawab, juga perkiraan-perkiraan minna-san *pasaran baget sih fict loe*.

Lalu Ino yang kapan muncul? Ino munculnya kalau udah dibayar, Natsunya udah miskin gara-gara dirampok Naruto buat beli ramen *boong!* Ino munculnya chapter depan.

Dan maaf, untuk harapan minna-san yang ingin keperawanan Naruto sama Sasuke. Natsu enggak bisa rubah alur, tar jadi berantakan. tapi Natsu undah punya rencana untuk mereka berdua.

Lalu yang adegan ranjang? Natsu gak bisa bilang apa-apa, Natsu bener-bener gak bisa bikin tapi pengen ya jadinya chapter ini. gak tahu nih greget enggak.

Oh iya ada yang nanya tentang bahasa jepang kakek-nenek dan paman-bibi. sebenarnya pengucapan panggilan tersebut sama yang dibedakan hanya dari vokalnya saja. Ini kesalahan Natsu yang enggak menjelaskan dari awal.

Kakek : Jiisan Paman : Jisan

Nenek : Baasan Bibi :Basan

Kayaknya gitu deh yang Natsu tahu. kalau kurang jelas browser aja di mbah google.

Terus silsilah keluarga Uzumaki.

Uzumaki Kushina terlahir dari ibu bernama Senju Tsunade, Ayah Uzumaki Jiraya (disini udah meninggal)

Kushina yang bercerai dengan mantan suaminya, sehingga Naruto bermarga sama seperti Ibunya.

Dan rahasia keluarga Uzumaki akan terbongkar seiring berjalannya chapter

hehehe ...

Makasih reader yang udah sempetin waktu buat baca+ripiu. Natsu bener-bener seneng. tetap tinggalkan jejak-jejaknya ya ... Minna-san.

JAA NE MINN-SAN !

.

.


	5. Chapter 5 : New Guy

Sebelumnya ...

"Kau dan Hinata apakah bahagia melihatku begini? Seharusnya kalian berpesta" Naruto terkekeh di jedanya "Oh, aku lupa, semalam bukankan kalian berpesta"

"Aku sudah hancur seperti yang kalian inginkan. Apakah setelah ini kita bisa berteman seperti yang aku bayangkan selama ini, Sakura?" Naruto menyunggingkan senyuman pedihnya.

"Aku sudah tidak punya hutang atas keluarga kalian, dan cara kalian membalas dendam adalah menghancurkan hatiku. Tadinya aku berpikir kalian akan membunuh keluargaku seperti apa yang dilakukan keluargaku kepada keluarga kalian"

"Sakura, arigatou ..."

Seolah dicabut nyawanya, Sakura hanya terdiam membeku ditempat. Hatinya bergejolak hebat saat mendengar isi hati Naruto selama ini. Dibalik sikap-sikap dingin Naruto adalah bentuk perlindungan dari dirinya dan Hinata, karena Naruto pasti tahu cepat atau lambat dia dan Hinata tahu dibalik kematian anggota keluarga mereka.

"Na―Naruto, gomen ..."

* * *

><p>PSYCHO, SEXY, SUPER, MAGIC<p>

CHAPTER 5 : New Guy

Genre : Romance, Drama, AU, Angst, Friendship

Rate : M

Cast : (Fem) Uzumaki Naruto │ Uchiha Sasuke │Haruno Sakura │Hyuuga Hinata │Rei Gaara │Yamanaka Ino

Pairing : SasuFemNaru

Warn : Famela Naruto, OC, OOC, Gender Bender, tidak menjanjikan EYD sempurna, bahasa yang buat mual ada hal aneh lainnya yang bisa sakit mata.

Disclaimer : Naruto ©Masashi Khisimoto

Psycho, Sexy, Super, Magic ©Komozaku Natsuki

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Enjoy ...

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura baru saja keluar dari kamar yang ditempati Naruto. Tangan gadis bersurai bak seperti gula kapas itu bergetar hebat, bahkan berkeringat. Berkali-kali dia harus menyeka bulir keringatnya yang sebesar biji jagung.<p>

'Kenapa aku setakut ini hanya karena ungkapan Naruto, itu tidak ada apa-apanya dengan rasa sakit yang aku alami' Guman Sakura. Tapi keresahan tidak bisa membohonginya, apakah gadis itu menyesal melakukan ini kepada Naruto?

Tidak! ―Sakura tidak boleh gentar, dia sudah melangkah sejauh ini. Perlahan, dengan keyakinan yang penuh Sakura menghampiri Hinata dan Gaara yang terlihat sibuk dengan layar laptopnya.

Tapi yang membuat Sakura bingung adalah, adanya suara-suara aneh yang dikeluarkan oleh speaker laptop tersebut. Karena penasaran, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk melihat layar desktop yang tengah menampilkan sesuatu.

"Astaga! Gaara, a―apa ini?" Tanya Sakura shock, karena yang ditampilkan oleh laptop tersebut adalah sebuah video. Video Gaara dan Naruto tentang semalam.

"Kau merekam kegiatan semalam?" Lagi Sakura bertanya.

"Benar, kenapa memang? Aku berencana mengirimkan video ini kepada Kushina-sama" Balas Gaara santai, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Sakura? Rencana ini hebat bukan?" Kali ini Hinata yang bertanya meminta dukungannya.

"Kupikir Hinata ―ini tidak ada dalam rencana?"

"Ini ideku, dan Gaara menyetujuinya. Ne, Sakura. Bagaimana reaksi Kushina-sama setelah ini?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, itu membuat Hinata menatap heran kearah temannya. Tapi gadis berambut panjang itu tidak peduli, dia tidak memerlukan jawaban Sakura. Maka dari itu Hinata langsung menekan tombol ENTER untuk proses pengiriman.

Sakura mengigit bibirnya ketika pesan video yang dikirim Hinata dan Gaara berhasil terkirim. Itu artinya kehidupana Naruto akan benar-benar hancur sebentar lagi ―didepan matanya.

"Yatta! Rasakan itu Naruto!" Seru Hinata kencang. Tangannya mengepal ke udara, ekspresinya penuh kebahagiaan. Gaara pun tidak beda jauh, walaupun dia tidak berteriak seperti Hinata, tapi kebahagiaan pemuda itu bisa dilihat dari senyum tipis yang terus mengembang sejak semalam.

Sakura sendiri?

Entah perasaan macam apa yang ada dihatinya, terlalu sulit untuk dijelaskan. Bukankah dari kemarin dia-lah yang paling bersemangat mengerjai Naruto? Tapi kenapa pagi ini semua keinginan itu telah goyah.

Sejak Naruto berbicara tentang kebahagiannya―

"_Ne, Sakura. Apa kau bahagia?"_

―Dengan lirih untuk yang pertama kali.

Bibir pucat dengan sudut bibir yang terluka, karena ―mungkin perbuatan Gaara.

"_Kau dan Hinata apakah bahagia melihatku begini? Seharusnya kalian berpesta?"_

―Untuk yang pertama kalinya selama dia mengenal sosok Naruto, suara itu bergetar, sinar matanya meredup. Dan kenapa ―?

"_Oh, aku lupa, semalam bukankan kalian berpesta"_

―Gadis itu mempertanyakan tentang hubungan persahabatan seperti yang dia bayangkan?

"_Aku sudah hancur seperti yang kalian inginkan. Apakah setelah ini kita bisa berteman seperti yang aku bayangkan selama ini, Sakura?" _

Memang seperti apa bayangan milik Naruto? Persahabatan macam apa yang dia dambakan, sehingga gadis itu harus repot-repot menarik dirinya dan Hinata dalam kehidupannya? Bukankah dengan apa yang dia miliki sekarang, dia bisa mendapatkan teman?

"Kenapa kau mau bekerja sama dengan kami Gaara-san?" Suara Hinata menyusup kedalam rongga telinganya. Pertanyaan yang sungguh menarik bagi Sakura, sehingga gadis itu melirik kedua orang beda gender itu.

"Karena aku menginginkan Naruto"

Saat itu Hinata langsung tertawa bersama Gaara. Dan setelahnya obrolan dua orang itu tak dapat didengar lagi oleh Sakura. Karena gadis itu kini terpacu pada memikirannya.

Tentang alasan Naruto yang melibatkan dirinya dan Hinata dalam kisah kehidupan gadis itu.

Jawabannya adalah ...

.

.

.

Jawabannya, karena ... ―Karena ...

.

.

.

.

.

Karena Naruto menginginkannya.

Menginginkan sebuah persahabatan dengan dirinya dan Hinata. Oleh sebab itu Naruto masih bertahan membina hubungan persahabatan yang sarat akan kebencian. Satu hal yang pasti, Naruto tidak pernah membenci dirinya ataupun juga Hinata.

Dorongan itu datang. Saat kaki Sakura berbalik untuk berlari menuju kamar yang ditempati Naruto. Meminta maaf kepadanya ―atau bahkan bersujud dibawah kakinya.

"Oi, Sakura! Kau mau kemana?"

Hanya langkah kaki yang menggema diruangan itu yang menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Gaara menyernyitkan dahinya ―heran dengan sikap Sakura yang tiba-tiba. Tapi Sakura tidak peduli, apapun alasannya, Naruto adalah seseorang yang tidak pantas untuk dibenci, yang salah itu keluarganya bukan gadis itu.

Tubuh Sakura hilang dari pandangan Gaara dan Hinata, saat dia membelokan dirinya. Menyusuri koridor kamar dan menuju kamar yang paling ujung. Membuka pintu itu dengan kasar, karena Sakura terburu-buru ingin menemui Naruto dan segera meminta maaf kepadanya.

Hembusan angin yang mampu mengajak menari rambut merah mudanya itu adalah sambutan kala gadis itu memasuki kamar tersebut. Bisa dia lihat sisi kiri pada kamar ini ada tirai putih tipis yang melambai-lambai. Samar-samar dari belaian angin, dia merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari dipagi hari. Sejuk dan hangat disaat yang bersamaan.

Tapi tubuhnya mendingin, jantungnya berdetak cepat, kulit putihnya memucat dan alat pernafasannya seperti dicabik. Naruto ―Gadis malang itu tidak ada dikamarnya ...

* * *

><p>Entah sudah hitungan keberapa kali, Naruto mencuci wajahnya ditoilet umum ditaman kota ini. Tangannya mencengkram kuat disisi-sisi wastafel. Menyalurkan rasa kebencian dan jijiknya pada dirinya sendiri.<p>

"Urgh, Fuck! Motherfucker" Umpatnya pelan.

Giginya menggigit bibirnya sendiri, seolah menghalau getaran akibat ingin menangis. Tapi tangis saja percuma, karena tak ada setetespun yang akan keluar. Entah habis karena semalaman Naruto menangis atau bagaimana?

"Dasar bajingan. Pecundang brengsek! Beraninya kau" Lagi umpatan itu keluar dan kali ini sukses membuat Naruto dipandangi oleh pengguna toilet umum lainnya. Tapi seperti Naruto peduli saja.

"Kau sialan, mati saja sana" Sumpah serapah itu keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi tak ada satu katapun yang keluar berhasil memulihkan dirinya.

Kecuali, satu orang ―

― Sasuke.

Secara perlahan dia mengusap wajahnya dengan air dingin yang mengalir lembut ditangannya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Anggap tidak terjadi apa-apa" Ucap Naruto menyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Dipejamkan matanya rapat-rapat sambil menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Tidak ada yang tahu tentang ini, dan aku akan baik-baik saja"

"Pasti"

Setelah itu Naruto memutuskan untuk keluar dari toilet tersebut dan segera begegas pulang kerumahnya.

'Sepertinya aku harus menerima perjodohan itu' Pikir Naruto yang mengiringi langkah ringannya.

'―Walaupun aku tak mau. Ini demi menutupi semuanya'

Naruto terus berjalan sambil melamun, mengakibatkan bahunya bertubrukan dengan bahu pejalan kaki lainnya.

"Maafkan aku" Sesal Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya sebentar.

Sekilas dia bisa melihat orang yang ditabraknya. Berperawakan tinggi ―sedikit lebih tinggi darinya― dan orang yang disenyalir pemuda itu menggunakan sweater hitam dengan hoddie yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya. Naruto tidak bisa melihat wajah itu, karena terlihat samar dan lagi pula buat apa Naruto mengingat wajah orang yang bertabrakan dengannya.

Naruto lantas meneruskan tujuannya pulang kerumah sesudah meminta maaf kepada orang tersebut. Tapi yang tidak Naruto tahu adalah ...

Adalah orang tersebut yang terus memandangi punggung milik Naruto sampai benar-benar hilang dari jangkauan matanya.

"Naruto ..." Gumamnya lirih "Aku merindukanmu"

Angin bertiup dengan kencang, sehingga hoddie yang dipakai pemuda itu sudah tidak ada dikepalanya lagi. Lalu terlihatlah rambut pirang seperti Naruto dengan agak sedikit acak-acakan. Pemuda itu menyisir sedikit helaian rambutnya yang sudah menyentuh dahinya.

"Tunggu aku ..."

.

.

K. Na

.

.

Naruto menyernyitkan dahinya kala telinganya menangkap suara aneh. Dengan pemasaran, gadis itu mengikuti sumber suara yang ternyata jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh darinya. Suara yang berasal dari sebuah ponsel yang diletakan begitu saja diatas meja. Yang membuatnya heran adalah, ponsel tersebut milik Ibunya dan biasanya Ibunya tidak akan sembarangan menyimpan barang-barangnya.

Tanpa ditanya pun Naruto tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Jantung Naruto berdetak 2 kali dari biasanya. Kedua tangannya berasa berkeringat saat menggenggam ponsel tersebut. Tubuhnya terasa panas tiba-tiba, padalah setahu Naruto tidak ada satupun pendingin ruangan dirumahnya ada yang rusak.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto berdoa supaya dia tuli mendadak. Berharap dia tidak bisa mendengar suara yang dikeluarkan ponsel tersebut. Suara dirinya yang tengah mendesah dan mengerang penuh kenikmatan. Padahal kenyataannya tidak seperti itu.

Si―siapa yang berani mengirim pesan video kepada Ibunya? Ap―

"Naruto!"

Naruto baru saja mendongkrakkan kepalanya, ketika tiba-tiba tamparan keras di pipi kanan menyapanya.

PLAKK!

Naruto membeku ditempat, untuk menggerakan tangan untuk mengusap pipinya yang terasa panas saja tak mampu ―bahkan ponsel Ibunya terjatuh begitu saja. Ini bukan pertama kali Ibunya menamparnya, tapi kenapa tamparan yang sekarang terasa lebih menyakitkan.

"Puas kau mempermalukanku? Sekarang kau mempermalukan nama baik keluarga Senju-Uzumaki, hah!"

Jelas Kushina marah ―bahkan, tapi sangat marah, urat-urat kemarahannya tampak jelas didahinya, membuat Naruto harus mengigit bibir bawahnya. Bisa dia lihat nafas Ibunya yang memburu.

"Katakan bahwa video persetubuhanmu dengan pemuda Rei itu bohong, Naruto?" ucap Ibunya sambil menggeram. Naruto tak langsung menjawab, dia memejamkan matanya hingga setetes bening itu jatuh dari tempatnya.

Dibelakang Ibunya terlihat Neneknya yang tengah memandangnya khawatir. Tsunade berkali-kali mengucapkan kata-kata penenang dalam bisu kepadanya.

'Katakan iya Naruto, katakan iya' Begitulah kalimata yang dirafalkan Neneknya. Naruto merunduk, memutuskan kontak mata dengan Neneknya. Pasti Nenek yang masih awet muda itu sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

'Aku hancur ... kasihan'

"Tidak, itu benar"

Kushina melebarkan matanya, seolah tak percaya atas apa yang diucapkan Naruto. Geraman bak binatang pemangsa itu dikeluarkan Ibunya. Tangannya sudah terangkat untuk menampar kembali anaknya, namun tak sampai, Kushina menghentikannya.

"Arrgh ... Dasar kau anak sialan! Aku tidak mau melihat wajahmu, angkat kaki dari sini"

"Kushina, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tegur Tsunade keras sambil tangannya mencengkram lengan sang anak. Tapi Kushina sudah menepisnya.

Naruto memandang Ibunya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Hatinya yang terasa sakit tiba-tiba terasa kebas seperti balok kayu ―

"Kaa-san, ak―"

"―Jangan memanggilku 'Kaa-san' kau bukan lagi anakku" Tegas Kushina.

―Dan Naruto merasa tubuhnya menjadi ringan, kedua kakinya terasa tidak menapaki bumi ini. Padalah Naruto yakin kedua kakinya masih baik-baik saja. Lalu perasaan apa ini?

"Kau tahu? Orang yang paling brengsek disini bukan aku, tapi kau" Ujar Naruto sambil memandang dalam wanita yang ada didepannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau brengsek meninggalkan Tou-san demi uang. Memutuskan ikatan darah demi prioritas yang sama sekali tidak berguna. Membunuh dengan uang demi kekuasan busuk yang kau pertahankan. Dan KAU―

―Kau brengsek karena merubahku menjadi orang brengsek sepertimu. Kau tak tahu betapa aku menderita sendirian, kau tak tahu betapa aku merindukan sosok Tou-san dalam kehidupanku. Betapa aku ingin menangis saat melihat teman-temanku bergandengan tangan bersama Tou-sannya. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku, hah?

Beraninya kau memisahkan aku dengan Tou-sanku dan saudara kembarku, padahal kau bukan siapa-siapa. Kemana Kaa-sanku, diamana dia? Jawab aku brengsek!"

Naruto terisak, tangannya menutupi matanya. menyembunyikan air matanya padahal itu adalah hal yang tidak berguna. Baik Kushina ataupun Tsunade bisa melihat air mata yang menetes ke lantai.

Disana Tsunade juga ikut terisak mendengar curhatan Cucunya. Sama sekali tidak tahu, tentang apa yang dirasakan gadis yang pembawaannya buruk itu. Tidak menyangka, Naruto yang dingin ternyata sangat rapuh.

Lalu Kushina? Wanita dewasa itu hanya membatu ditempat. Kenapa Naruto bertanya kemana Ibunya? Bukankah dirinya selama ini ada disampingnya.

"Kau mengambil Tou-sanku"

Naruto teringat pada sosok pria dewasa yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama denganya.

"Kau mengambil Ototouku"

Teringat pada bocah manis yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi.

"Kau mengambil teman-temanku"

Teringat pada kedua temannya, Sakura dan Hinata. Terbayang wajah keduanya yang tengah tersenyum dan tertawa. Dan terbayang juga ingatannya tentang kejadian malam kemarin.

"Aku membencimu!"

Kushina tergelak ditempat saat suara tegas tanpa ragu itu lolos dari mulut Naruto. Dari matanya, Naruto sudah berbalik memunggunginya lalu berlari menuju keluar rumah dengan diiringi isakan kecil disetiap langkah kakinya. Dia juga melihat Tsunade yang ikut mengejar Naruto.

"Apa ini?"

* * *

><p>"Itachi-kun jangan seperti itu, Sasuke-kun pasti akan marah" Tegur Deidara sambil menggeleng pelan. Tangannya menggenggam tangan tunangannya yang akan memasuki kamar Sasuke tanpa izin dari sang pemilik.<p>

"Tenang saja Dei-chan, biar aku yang tanggung. Aku heran saja, gadis secantik Naruto bisa ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sasuke" Ujar Itachi menyakinkan.

Itachi saat ini berencana menyelipkan beberapa foto milik Naruto dikamar Sasuke, berniat untuk mengusili adiknya yang pemarah itu. Kali ini dia meminta bantuan pada tunangannya Deidara ―lebih tepatnya dipaksa― untuk menemani dalam memulai aksinya tersebut.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan dikamarku" Teguran dengan nada datar itu memacu jantung keduanya berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat.

Tertangkap basah saat kau mengendap-endap dikamar orang lain adalah berbuatan yang memalukan ―begitu pikir Deidara yang sudah berkeringat dingin. Sedangkan Itachi, ketahuan mengendap-endap dikamar orang lain, apalagi orang lain yang dia maksud adalah Sasuke adalah suatu bencana. Dia tidak bisa membanyangkan kemarahan sang adik. Sangat mengerikan dan mengemaskan disaat yang bersamaan.

"Urgh, kau sudah pulang kuliah?" Tanya Deidara canggung. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk mengusap tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba terasa meremang.

"Aku tanya, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan, huh?"

"Hahaha. Tidak ada apa-apa kok, ya kan Dei-chan?" Tanya Itachi gugup dengan diiring tawa hambar. Disenggolnya pelan bahu Deidara disebelahnya, seolah mengisyaratkan kepada gadis bersurai pirang pendek itu untuk mendukung argumennya.

"Itu benar Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab, dia lebih memilih meletakan tasnya diranjang besarnya. Sesekali matanya menangkap gelagat aneh dari Itachi dan Deidara. Hingga sebuh objek menarik perhatiannya.

"Apa itu ditanganmu Aniki?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk benda tersebut.

"Oh, i―ini bukan apa-apa" Ujar Itachi pelan sambil menyembunyikan benda ―foto― dibalik punggungnya.

Kesalahan Itachi adalah, membuat gestur mencurigakan dimata Sasuke. Itu malah membuat sang bungsu Uchiha itu menjadi penasaran. Dan bagi Sasuke, sesuatu yang tidak dia ketahui harus dia ketahui.

"Berikan padaku!" Ujar Sasuke sambil menerjang tubuh Itachi yang hampir oleng karena perbuatannya. Deidara terkejut, hingga secara refleks gadis itu langsung bergerak menjauh.

"Tidak akan" Itachi tetap teguh mempertahankan foto tersebut dibelakang tubuhnya. Terasa terpojok tidak ada jalan keluar, akhirnya Itachi mengisyaratkan kepada Deidara.

"Dei! Tangkap ini" Seketika itu Deidara langsung bersiap menerima lemparan foto tersebut. Tapi sayangnya, Deidara kalah cepat dengan Sasuke yang sudah mendapatkan foto tersebut ditangannya.

Itachi pikir, Sasuke akan berteriak marah lalu memberikan bogem mentah diwajahnya. Tapi pemikiran itu harus sirna, saat Sasuke malah terbelalak dengan mulut yang hampir terbuka ―seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tak ada suara yang keluar.

"Aniki, siapa dia?" Sasuke bukannya tidak mengenal sosok gadis berambut pirang panjang yanga ada dipotret tersebut ―itu Naruto, lalu siapa lagi? Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaannya, dari mana Kakaknya mendapatkan foto Naruto.

"Eh, kau tidak mengenalnya. Dia Uzumaki Naruto, calon tunanganmu" Ujar Itachi sambil mengkerutkan dahinya. Dia kira Sasuke sudah mengenal siapa calon tunangannya.

What? Uzumaki Naruto? Maksudnya, Naruto yang biasa dia temui di kedai? Dan marganya adalah Uzumaki, itu artinya dia putri Kushina. Calon tunangannya. Tapi bukankah Naruto adalah putri dari pemilik kedai ramen Teuchi, lalu ini?

"Hei, Sasuke. Memang kau belum bertemu dengan Naruto"

Pertanyaan Itachi dia bagaikan begitu saja. Dia lalu meninggalkan sang kakak bersama tunangannya dengan tangan yang memegang foto Naruto.

Pikiran Sasuke bercabang. Berkecamuk. Ada banyak pertanyaan untuk Naruto, tentang siapa dirinya, siapa keluarganya, dan kenapa dia melakukan seperti ini?

Maka Sasuke keluar dari rumahnya dan segera menggunakan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk segera menemui seseorang.

* * *

><p>Naruto berlari keluar dari rumahnya ―bukan! Maksudnya rumah Kushina, sesekali bahunya bertabrakan dengan bahu para pegawai dirumah ini, tapi tak sekalipun dia pedulikan permohonan maaf dari para pegawai.<p>

Naruto terus berlari, meninggalkan perumahan elite di Konoha. Berlari sejauh-jauhnya dari hal-hal yang membuatnya merasa tak berguna. Juga meninggalkan kenangan buruknya disini. Lari Naruto disepanjang bahu jalan sama sekali tak menghapus air mata yang keluar dari matanya. Terasa berat langkah kakinya, karena Naruto tidak tahu sejauh apa dia berlari.

Hingga ...

.

.

BRUKK!

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRUKK!

Sesuatu menubruk sangat keras, hingga beberapa orang lain terkejut tak terkecuali Ayame yang tengah asik menghitung uang dibalik mesin kasir.

"Astaga Sasuke! Kau membuat pelangganku terkejut" Hardik Ayame keras.

"Maafkan aku" Sesalnya. Walau begitu Sasuke tak fokus, dia lebih memfokuskan dirinya untuk mencari Naruto diantara pelayan yang lain, hal ini membuat gadis berambut sebahu itu berdecak.

"Simpan maafmu. Apa ya―"

"―Dimana Naruto?" Lagi-lagi Ayame berdecak karena kalimat to the point Sasuke memotong kalimatnya.

"Naruto tak masuk hari ini, terakhir bukankah dia bersamamu?" Tanya balik Ayame. Dia keluar dari meja kasir untuk menghampiri Sasuke yang kini tengah menghela nafasnya.

"Katakan padaku siapa Naruto?"

"Eh?"

"Maksudku ―apakah benar Naruto adalah adik kandungmu, dan Teuchi ji-san adalah Tou-sannya?" Sasuke memandang lurus gadis didepannya.

"Eh, kupikir kau sudah mengenal Naruto" Ujar Ayame mengambil jeda "Dengar Sasuke, Naruto bukan adikku. Dia hanya menganggapku sebagai kakak perempuannya dan Tou-sanku sebagai Ayahnya. Awalnya gadis itu hanya pelanggan setia kedai kami. Namun lama kelamaan dia menganggap kami sebagai keluarga barunya" Papar Ayame.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Kenapa begitu?"

"Naruto berasal dari keluarga broken home. Mungkin itu alasan yang terkuat" Jawab Ayame sambil mendeklikan bahunya ―sedikit ragu juga mengatakan begitu.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kasar, lalu kembali menatap Ayame "Pertanyaan terakhir. Apakah Naruto berasal dari klan Uzumaki?"

"Iya. Dia Uzumaki, salah satu klan terkaya dinegeri ini"

Sasuke merutuki kebodohannya, sama sekali tak menyadari siapa sebenarnya Naruto. Jadi selama ini Naruto menyembunyikan identitasnya. Berpura-pura menjadi sosok gadis biasa tapi sebenarnya dia adalah putri. Dia pikir, dia sudah cukup mengenal gadis periang itu.

Satu pertanyaan berkecamuk dibenaknya. Apakah Naruto tahu tentang perjodohan itu? Apakah dia tahu, dan sedang menguji calon tunangannya ―atau bagaimana? Sasuke tidak tahu jawabannya. Andai dia tahu, calon tunangannya adalah naruto bukan Karin yang selama ini yang dia kira ...

"Sial!"

'Kalau yang dijodohkan denganku adalah Naruto, pasti aku tidak akan menolaknya'

.

.

.

.

BRUKK!

Naruto jatuh terduduk dengan bagian bokong yang lebih dulu menyentuh tanah. Gadis itu meringis kesakitan, bagian belakang tubuhnya terasa berdenyut-denyut. Didongkrakkan kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang dia tabrak.

3 sosok pria berbadan besar memandang lekat kearahnya.

"Hoo ... lihat Zabuza, apa yang ada dihadapan kita ini?" Tanya pria yang berdiri disisi kanan.

"Kau tak lihat Kisame, dia gadis manis dan cantik, benarkan Zabuza?" Yang menyahut adalah pria yang berdiri disisi kiri. Naruto yakin bawah yang bernama Zabuza adalah pria yang berdiri ditengah-tengah.

"Kau benar Hidan. Sepertinya kita mendapat mangsa baru" Zabuza menyeringai lebar dan diikuti oleh Kisame dan Hidan.

"Apa yang kalian maksud dengan mangsa, hah?" Marah Naruto yang kini sudah menegakkan badannya.

"Wow ...wow, galaknya. Tapi tak apa, itu semakin menarik" Ujar Zabuza.

'Sial, kenapa aku harus berurusan dengan para preman bajingan ini?' Keluh Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto tersentak saat kedua tangannya diperangkap oleh Kisame dan Hidan. Naruto dibawa paksa oleh ketiga preman itu kesebuah gang kecil, gelap dan sempit.

"Lepaskan tangan busukmu, bajingan. Brengsek" Umpat Naruto dengan suara keras, berharap ada seseorang yang melintas di kawasan ini dan mau menolongnya.

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dipipi kiri Naruto, sehingga sudut bibirnya berdarah. Bisa dilihat cap merah dipipi bertanda lahir itu.

"Sayang, gadis manis sepertimu bisa berbicara kasar" Zabuza berujar setelah dengan berani menampar Naruto.

"Lalu bagaima― hmmppt"

Mata Naruto melebar, saat dirasa bibirnya tersentuh. Lumatan, hisapan, dan gigitan kasar yang dia rasakan. Hati Naruto makin menjerit pilu saat Zabuza menciumnya. Air mata Naruto mengalir deras walau tak ada isakan disana. Tangan-tangan Zabuza memeluk pinggang Naruto dan semakin mendekatkan kedua tubuh tersebut. Parahnya Kisame dan Hidan belum membebaskan tangannya.

Tidak! Naruto tidak mau diperkosa untuk yang kedua kalinya oleh para brengsek.

Maka dengan kekuatan penuh dia menendang keras area pribadi Zabuza. Zabuza melepaskan percumbuannya dengan bibirnya. Pria itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Dasar gadis jalang!" Ujar Kisame sambil mendorong tubuh Naruto ketembok, hingga bunyi keras itu terdengar.

"Ahk! ―" Naruto mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi punggungnya yang terasa nyeri. Tak sempat Naruto bernafas sebuah tarikan dan diikuti tamparan kembali gadis itu terima.

"Kau tak bisa menolakku!" Desis Zabuza marah.

Kisame dan Hidan yang mengerti bahwa pemimpinnya sudah benar-benar marah, kembali memegang kedua tangan Naruto yang kini tengah dibaringkan. Tentu Naruto berontak hebat. Kedua kakinya berusaha menendang-nendang apa saja, asal Zabuza tidak bisa mendekatinya. Tapi rupanya Zabuza langsung menangkap kaki Naruto, membuat gadis itu kesulitan bergerak.

Tapi seperti tidak kehabisan akal, Naruto langsung mengigit tangan Hidan, guna melepaskan tangan yang mengengkangnya dan itu berhasil ―tapi untuk beberapa detik saja. Karena remasan kasar di kedua dadanya membuatnya kehilangan kekuatan.

Apakah Naruto, harus kembali merasakan rasa sakit lagi?

Tidak ada kah orang yang mau menolongnya?

Dan setelah ini, Naruto menganggap dirinya tidak berguna.

Namun bunyi sirine tiba-tiba terdengar sampai gang sempit ini, membuat aktifitas Zabuza, Kisame dan Hidan terhenti.

"Tinggalkan gadis itu! Aku sudah menghubungi polisi" Seseorang berteriak kencang dibalik punggung ketiganya.

Ketiga pria itu berbalik menatap seseorang disana yang tengah berkecak pinggang, ditangan orang itu menggenggam telepon, membuat ketiganya yakin bahwa yang dikatakan orang asing itu adalah kebenaran.

"Sial! Padahal aku belum melakukan apa-apa. Ayo pergi!" Teriak Zabuza. Pria itu langsung berlari cepat yang diikuti Kisame dan Hidan yang sudah berdecak kesal.

Setelah ketiga pria itu sudah pergi orang itu akhirnya menghela nafas lega. Dia pun mematikan bunyi sirine yag dikeluarkan ponselnya. Untung saja ketiga orang bodoh itu percaya saja apa yang dia katakan, jika tidak, dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya.

"Hah ... hampir saja" Gumamnya.

Orang asing itu lantas berlari menghampiri tubuh Naruto yang sudah tidak berdaya. Diletakannya kepala Naruto dipangkuannya untuk mempermudahkannya menyadarkan gadis malang itu.

"Hei, bangun! Kau bisa mendengarku?" Ujar orang itu pelan sambil sedikit menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto.

Naruto yang setengah sadar itu, melihat dengan samar seseorang yang telah menolongnya. Bibirnya itu sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman, walau terasa sulit karena luka disudut bibirnya. Sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar lenyap, matanya yang setengah menutup itu memandang samar wajah sang penolong, tapi yang paling gadis itu pingsan adalah rambut pirang milik orang tersebut.

.

.

K. Na

.

.

Sasuke menyernyit heran saat yang membuka pintu kediaman keluarga Uzumaki adalah seorang wanita dewasa ―kalau tidak mau disebut Nenek-nenek ― berambut pirang sama seperti Naruto, namun yang ini agak sedikit pucat.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya orang tersebut.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Naruto. Tolong izinkan aku" Pinta Sasuke ramah.

"Aku Senju Tsunade, aku adalah Obaa-sannya" Ujar Tsunade ketika dia keluar dari rumah itu dan kembali menutupnya.

"Iya, aku tahu, Oh iya, dimana Naruto? aku―"

"―Kau terlambat Sasuke. Naruto sudah meninggalkan rumah ini"

Sasuke tercekat, rasanya seperti tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Apa maksudnya meninggalkan?

"Apa maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti"

"Aku tahu kau mengerti Sasuke. Gadis itu sudah bertengkar hebat dengan Ibunya sehingga dia lebih memilih pergi"

Dan detik ini juga, Sasuke berdoa berharap waktu bisa diulangi.

* * *

><p>Silau sinar matahari membangunkan Naruto dari tidurnya. Perlahan Naruto mendudukan dirinya diranjang yang dia tiduri, gadis itu beberapa kali meringis merasakan lukanya yang belum sembuh.<p>

Tempat ini terasa asing bagi Naruto. Kamar yang lebih sempit dari kamarnya dulu itu didominasi dengan warna putih. Terasa nyaman dan bersih, sejuk dan menyegarkan. Naruto baru tahu, Konoha bisa sesegar ini.

"Dimana ini?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka itu membuat Naruto tersentak kecil. Dirinya langsung mengedarkan pandangannya. Naruto bisa melihat, ada seseorang yang masuk kedalam kamar ini, seseorang yang memiliki rambut pirang yang sedang memegang semangkuk bubur dan segelas air.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Tanya orang tersebut. Naruto tak menjawab, gadis itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Baiklah, makan ini. Aku tahu kau pasti lapar" Orang tersebut langsung memberikan nampan yang berisi makanan itu kepada Naruto, dan Naruto hanya menurut saja.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan mengambilkan obat untuk lebammu itu" Ketika orang tersebut hendak pergi dari kamar ini, suara Naruto langsung menginterupsi "Ano, kau siapa?"

Orang itu tersenyum, matanya memandang teduh kearah Naruto yang mungkin tengah merasa cemas "Namaku Yamanaka Ino"

"Eum ... Yamanaka-san, terimakasih"

"Jangan begitu, panggil aku Ino saja, Oke!" Ino mengacungkan jempolnya dan Naruto lagi-lagi hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

K. Na

.

.

Naruto sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi saat dirinya sudah berada disuatu tempat. Tempat dimana Ino mencari uang. Gadis pirang itu sama sekali tak menyangka, Ino yang telah menolongnya adalah seorang mucikari.

"Kenapa Naruto, kau merasa jijik dengan pekerjaanku?" Tanya Ino saat melihat Naruto hanya duduk di meja counter bar di club cabang Konoha miliknya.

Naruto menggeleng keras "Tidak! Bukan seperti itu Ino. Aku hanya terkejut"

"Aku mengerti" Ino hanya menganggukan kepalanya "Mau minum? Aku bisa pesankan segelas coctail ―Kalau kau mau" Tawar Ino.

Naruto tahu coctail itu apa. Sebuah minuman beralkohol yang biasa dijumpainya dibeberapa club malam. Tapi sejujurnya, gadis itu sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana rasa dari minuman memabukan tersebut.

"Mungkin satu ―yang menurutmu enak" Tapi mencobanya saat ini tidak masalah. Lagi pula siapa yang akan melarangnya, toh sekarang dia sudah tidak punya orang tua.

"Singapoore sling. Kau pasti suka" Ino mengintruksikan salah satu bartendernya untuk membuat minuman tersebut. Setelah itu gadis itu kembali menatap Naruto.

"Jadi, kau bisa ceritakan masalahmu? Sampai aku menemukanmu di gang sempit itu?"

Naruto tahu Ino pasti akan bertanya tentang latar belakangnya, dan Naruto sepertinya tidak perlu menutupi kehidupannya ―hidupnya sudah hancur, buat apa ditutupi. Maka ditemani dengan 2 gelas singapoore sling, Naruto menceritakan kehidupannya kepada Ino.

"Kehidupan yang miris. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, aku juga sama" Komentar Ino sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto agak keras. Naruto tidak marah, gadis yang sudah sedikit mabuk itu hanya tertawa keras.

"Benar ―hik! ― kah? ―hik! ― kau diperkosa oleh temanmu? Hik! ― ah .. tidak! ―tidak! Bukan ―hik! Bukan teman, tapi iblis―hik!" Ino menggeleng dengan mata yang sebelah terpejam. Kepalanya menggeleng kuat dengan kedua tangan yang digerak-gerakkan.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak ―hik" Seru Ino "Aku diperkosa Ayah tiriku ―hik! ― lalu dijual untuk menjadi pelacur!" Jika club malam itu tidak dilengkapi dengan pengeras musik yang memekakan telinga mungkin teriakan Ino tidak akan pernah terdengar. Untung mereka berada di club malam bukan perpustakaan.

"Tidak apa-apa! Tidak apa-apa ―hik! ―hik! Aku bahagia. ― kau tahu? Aku bahagia" Lagi-lagi Ino berteriak, kali ini sambil berdiri dengan tangan yang mengepal ke udara.

"Kau hebat! ―hik! ― hebat―hik" Dan, Naruto yang setengah mabuk itu malah mendukung aksi Ino dengan cara bertepuk tangan heboh dengan mata yang berbinar.

Shino sang bartender hanya menggelengkan kepala. Bingung dengan sikap majikan dan temannya itu. Apa-apaan kedua gadis itu? Berteriak dengan hebohnya dan saling membuka aib secara gamblang. Untung ini dunia hitam, dunia yang tak mengenal adab, adat dan istiadat, dunia yang terlahir karena nafsu dan kenikmatan dunia.

"Sepertinya aku harus membawa mereka kelantai 3" Pikir Shino.

.

.

K. Na

Pagi itu Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dengan kepala yang pening. Mata biru langitnya memandang sekeliling kamar yang dicat merah muda itu. Yang menjadi pertanyaan Naruto, kenapa dia selalu terbangun di kamar yang berbeda-beda?

Lupakah kau Naruto, kau sudah diusir?

"Kau sudah bangun? Kupikir kau tidak akan bangun karena coctail itu" Itu kalimat biasa. Tapi bagi Naruto itu adalah sindirin. Ino sudah berpenampilan rapih, tetap elegan dan cantik, beda dengan Naruto yang masih mempertahankan wajah kusutnya.

"Bukankah kau juga mabuk, Ino?" Tuding Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan mabuk hanya beberapa teguk singapoore sling. Aku bukan amatiran sepertimu?" Ino menang beragumen dan Naruto malah memalingkan wajahnya. Ino memandang lama Naruto, sebenarnya Ino sudah memikirkan hal ini dari pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto. Tapi gadis itu menunggu suasana yang tepat untuk membicarakannya dengan Naruto.

Perlahan tubuh yang pada awalnya terduduk diranjang itu kini berpindah dan berdiri dihadapan Naruto. Tangannya menyapu helaian poni panjang yang sebagian menutup wajahnya.

"Ne, Naruto. Kau ingin menjadi host?" Naruto terkejut bukan main, mata birunya memandang tak percaya Ino yang memiliki mata aqua yang cantik. Tapi bola mata itu memancarkan keseriusan. Jika ini memang adalah lelucon, tentu lelucon tersebut sama sekali tidak menarik.

"Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak mau"

"Lalu apa yang kau lindungi? Nama baikmu? Keluargamu? Atau bagimana sosial memandangmu? ―Atau kesucianmu?"

Naruto membeku, bibirnya kelu hanya untuk membalas. Bukankah semua itu sudah hilang?

"Naruto bukankah kau butuh uang untuk melanjutkan kuliahmu yang terhenti?"

Itu benar, semenjak dirinya memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah, itu artinya pendidikannya terhenti. Naruto tidak mau, pendidikan adalah prioritas utamanya.

"Kau sekarang bukan kau yang dulu. Daripada merasa terhina karena korban pelecehan seksual lebih baik menjadi host sekalin. Kau mengerti istilah terlanjur basahkan?"

Benar, apa lagi yang mesti Naruto pertahankan. Menjadi host pun bukan masalah bagi dirinya yang sudah kotor. Lalu apa bedanya dengan host yang sama-sama kotor?

"Tapi Ino, ak―"

"―Aku tahu ini berat untukmu, karena sebelum aku menjadi mucikari aku pernah menjadi host. Keadaan benar-benar memaksaku saat itu. Kau harus tahu Naruto, kehidupan di dunia itu sangat sulit apalagi dalam mencari pekerjaan"

"Pikirkan baik-baik, segera bawa jawabanmu. Aku tunggu dibawah. Jika kau setuju aku akan membawamu ke Ame, aku tahu kau pasti jenuh tinggal di Konoha"

* * *

><p>Tangan Naruto sudah menggenggam kuat knop pintu kamar itu. Berkali-kali gadis yang kini menggunakan short dress yang mengekspos paha putih itu menghela nafasnya berharap bisa sedikit menenangkan hatinya. Ini sudah keputusannya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat-saat terakhirnya di Konoha, saat-saat dimana dia menyetujui tawaran Ino dan ikut gadis itu ke Ame, tempat yang kini ditinggali Naruto.<p>

Masih segar diingatannya saat Naruto duduk sendiri di depan counter beberapa menit yang lalu. Ketika itu Ino menghampirinya dan mengatakan bahwa ada pelanggan yang menginginkan jasanya. Jasa pemuas nafsu dunia seorang laki-laki.

Ini adalah pelanggan pertama saat dirinya menjadi host, maka dari itu dia tidak boleh mengecewakan pelanggannya ―tidak! Naruto tidak memperdulikan pelanggannya. Yang dia pedulikan adalah Ino yang sudah menolongnya.

Dengan hati yang sudah dimantabkan, Naruto membuka pintu tersebut untuk menemui seseorang disana.

"Maafkan aku. Aku terlam―"

Tenggorokan Naruto terasa tercekik saat melihat seorang pria yang berdiri didepannya sambil menyebarkan senyum menawan diwajah tampannya. Pemuda yang menggunakan kemeja biru navy itu tersenyum cerah saat sosok Naruto berdiri dihadapannya. Tapi Naruto sama sekali tak bersuara.

"Hai ..." Sapa pemuda tersebut, rambut hitamnya terlihat mengkilap dimata Naruto. Tapi bukan itu yang dipikirkan Naruto.

Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa?

"K―Kaukah itu?" Tanya Naruto bergetar.

"Ini aku, Naruto" Ujarnya pelan dan penuh kelembutan. Tapi hal itu malah melumpuhkan kedua kaki Naruto. Gadis itu malah terduduk dilantai sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Naruto!"

.

.

.

.

To Be continue ...

* * *

><p>Wah, Natsu kayaknya enggak bisa balas reviews. Gomen Minna-san!<p>

Tapi Natsu punya pesen buat para flamers, maaf-maaf aja kata-kata kalian sama sekali enggak mempan buat Natsu, jadi pikir-pikir lagi buat nge-flame Natsu, hehehe ...xD

Tapi Natsu harus kasih kalian A+ karena udah repot-repot baca+review padahal kalian enggak suka, hahah peace V

**SPESIAL THANKS FOR :**

**Jeong Daisuke , Pena Bulu , .faris , UzumakiDesy , xxxSN , , Atarashi ryuuna , Arifuluka-Kazahana Koyuki , Luca Marvell , vali vanishing dragon lucifer , hanazawa kay , Gray Areader , miszshanty05 , ollanara511 , Kim XiuXiu Hunnie , Dewi15 , , uzumakinamikazehaki , **dan beberapa yang tampil sebagai guest

.

.

.

Oh iya, Natsu boleh nanya? dari teman-teman ada yang suka fict yaoi? pairing apa yang kalian suka? khususnya fandom Naruto ?

.

.

Yosh, beri Natsu asupan repiu MINNA-SAN!


	6. Chapter 6

Sebelumnya ...

"Maafkan aku. Aku terlam―"

Tenggorokan Naruto terasa tercekik saat melihat seorang pria yang berdiri didepannya sambil menyebarkan senyum menawan diwajah tampannya. Pemuda yang menggunakan kemeja biru navy itu tersenyum cerah saat sosok Naruto berdiri dihadapannya. Tapi Naruto sama sekali tak bersuara.

"Hai ..." Sapa pemuda tersebut, rambut hitamnya terlihat mengkilap dimata Naruto. Tapi bukan itu yang dipikirkan Naruto.

Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa?

"K―Kaukah itu?" Tanya Naruto bergetar.

"Ini aku, Naruto" Ujarnya pelan dan penuh kelembutan. Tapi hal itu malah melumpuhkan kedua kaki Naruto. Gadis itu malah terduduk dilantai sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Naruto!"

* * *

><p>PSYCHO, SEXY, SUPER, MAGIC<p>

CHAPTER 6 : Change towards a more mortal that happiness

Genre : Romance, Drama, AU, Angst, Friendship

Rate : M

Cast : Female Uzumaki Naruto │ Uchiha Sasuke │Haruno Sakura │Hyuuga Hinata │Rei Gaara │Yamanaka Ino

Pairing : SasuFemNaru

Warn : Female Naruto, OC, OOC, Gender Bender, incest, tidak menjanjikan EYD yang sempurna, pergantian alur waktu enggak bilang-bilang (enggak pake peringatan flashblack)

Disclaimer : Naruto ©Masashi Khisimoto

Psycho, Sexy, Super, Magic ©Komozaku Natsuki

.

.

.

Enjoy .

.

.

.

.

Dua bocah yang memiliki rambut sama-sama pirang itu memandang heran pada makanan yang tersaji didepan mereka. Diatas piring mereka ada sepotong roti yang berwarna sedikit kecoklatan dan berbau agak aneh ―bagi bocah berusia lima tahun.

"Eumm ... Kushina, ini roti yang sangat enak. Sangat lembut dan harum. Arigatou!"

Tapi kedua bocah ini lebih heran menatap orang pria dewasa yang juga berambut pirang yang tengah duduk dihadapan mereka. Bagaimana bisa, roti gosong itu terasa lembut dan berbau harum? Sekali lihat saja kedua bocah itu sudah tahu jika roti tersebut terasa keras dengan rasa yang pahit.

"Kau sudang menghinaku Namikaze Minato?" Geram Kushina sambil berkecak pinggang disamping suaminya. Ya, pria dewasa berambut pirang itu adalah suami dari Kushina ―Namikaze Minato.

"Ada masalah? Aku memujimu Kushi-koi" Minato mengerling kearah Kushina sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya ―berniat menggoda sang istri.

"Bo―bodoh!" Guman Kushina sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Lagi-lagi kedua bocah itu hanya bisa terdiam. Bingung, heran dan tak paham akan situasi macam apa yang tengah diciptakan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Ehk ... kalian berdua tidak makan?" Tanya Minato kepada kedua anak kembarnya setelah menyadari bahwa kedua bocah kembar berbeda gender itu hanya terdiam.

"Aku sudah kenyang" Jawab sang anak perempuan ringan. Bocah perempuan itu kemudian turun dari kursinya dan segera bergegas menuju rak sepatu.

"Maksud Naru nee-chan adalah, dia tidak mau menyakiti lambungnya dengan roti gosong ini" Ujar anak laki-laki ikut menambahi. Tanpa memperdulikan wajah Kushina yang sudah memerah ―entah malu karena tidak bisa memasak, atau karena marah― bocah laki-laki itu segera berlari menyusul sang kakak perempuan.

"Oi Menma-kun!" Teriak Minato ketika menyadari aura aneh yang menyelimuti sang istri.

"Ini semua karenamu, Mina-kun. Coba kau tidak memaksaku untuk memasak" Ujar Kushina dengan suara rendahnya.

Sebenarnya marah Kushina itu biasa bagi Minato, tapi yang menjadi luar biasa adalah saat bagian tubuhnya menjadi objek pelampiasan kemarahan sang istri. Buktinya, setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut, Kushina dengan sangat sadisnya langsung menendang tulang kering Minato dengan kaki yang terbalut sendal rumah.

"Och―Kushina! i―ini saki―it" Rintih Minato sambil memegang kakinya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut hebat.

.

.

(K. Na)

.

.

"Naru-chan, Menma-kun, belajar yang rajin ya. Jangan merepotkan gurumu. Menma-kun, sebagai laki-laki kau harus melindung nee-chanmu, ne?" Ujar Minato sambil mengusap rambut pirang Menma. Sedangkan bocah laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya ―pertanda mengerti maksud ucapan sang Ayah.

"Ha'i Tou-chan!" Dan Minato tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumannya saat melihat ekspresi serius dari Menma ―yang sebenarnya terlihat menggemaskan.

"Dan Naruto, Kaa-san tidak mau mendengar keluhan dari gurumu tentang kejailanmu yang sering membuat anak-anak lain menangis" Tegas Kushina sambil memandang lurus putrinya. Tapi Naruto hanya membuang wajahnya ―tidak memperdulikan sama sekali petuah sang Ibu.

"Kushi-koi, bukan seperti itu cara menasehati anak kecil" Saran Minato sambi diiringi senyumannya. Tapi senyuman itu harus luntur saat Kushina malah memandang garang dirinya.

"Urusai!"

'Sepertinya Kushina masih marah' Gumam Minato merana dalam hati.

"Baiklah, kalian masuk. Nanti terlambat" Ujar Kushina yang kini dengan suara lembutnya. Wanita muda itu mensejejerkan tingginya dengan kedua anak kembarnya sambil mengelus surai yang sama dengan suaminya secara bergantian.

"Ha'i!" Menma menjawab dengan semangat. Naruto sendiri hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. Setelah itu keduanya berbalik menuju gedung sekolah TK dan ikut membaur bersama siswa-siswi lainnya.

"Hah ... mereka berdua sangat lucu" Komentar Minato ketika Kushina sudah berdiri.

Kushina tidak menjawab, wanita itu lebih memilih melihat punggung kedua anaknya yang tengah berlarian bersama siswa lainnya. Terdengar teriakan berisik dari bocah-bocah itu ―sangat terlihat bahagia.

"Ne, Kushina. Tak apakan aku tinggal disini, aku harus segera ke kantor. Bagaimanapun aku harus mencari uang untuk biaya pengobatan Otou-san"

"Maafkan aku Minato, karena Otou-sanku ―kau sampai harus bekerja keras" Terlihat raut kesedihan diwajah cantik Kushina, tapi Minato segera meraih kedua tangan sang istri dan sedikit meremasnya.

"Beliau juga Otou-sanku" Ujar Minato lembut. "Huh, sepertinya aku harus bergegas"Setelah itu sebuah ciuman lembut mendarat di kening Kushina sebelum pria itu memasuki mobilnya.

Kushina hanya mendengus melihat kelakuan Minato yang selalu membuatnya sebal dan bahagia secara bersamaan. Itulah alasan Kushina menerima pinangan pria yang masih merintis usaha itu, walau kehidupannya dengan sang suami bisa dibilang pas-pasan tapi Kushina tetap bahagia.

PROK! PROKK! PROKKK!

"Keluarga yang menarik" Ujar seseorang sambil menepuk tangannya dari arah belakang Kushina.

"K―kau! Uzumaki Ryuji!"Seru Kushina terkejut, hingga tanpa sadar wanita muda itu melangkah mundur.

"Merindukanku, sayang?" Tanya pria Ryuji sambil berusaha menyentuh wajah Kushina, tapi Kushina dengan cepat menyingkirkan tangan Ryuji sebelum menyentuh wajahnya.

"Cih..." Ryuji berdecak. Pria itupun lebih memilih diam. Melipat tangannya didada sambil menatap datar kearah Kushina yang memandangnya garang.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Tanya Kushina dengan suara rendahnya. Terlihat jelas rasa tak suka diwajah cantik Kushina.

Ryuji ―pria berambut merah terang ikal itu tidak menjawab. Tubuhnya digeser sedikit untuk melihat ke halaman TK yang dipenuhi oleh anak-anak itu ―salah satunya dua bocah kembar dengan rambut mencolok itu menarik perhatian Ryuji.

"Bocah kecil yang manis. Sayang Ayahnya tidak berguna" Guman Ryuji sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Seolah kecewa dengan keadaan yang ada. Tapi itu adalah penghinaan bagi Kushina.

"Apa maksudmu Ryuji? Minato adalah pria bertanggungjawab! Tidak sepertimu!"

"Benarkan? Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa terhadap Ayahmu"

Bungkam. Kushina tidak menyahut, apalagi menyanggah. Wanita itu terlihat tertekan dengan apa yang dikatakan Ryuji. Itu terlihat dari tangannya yang mengepal kuat dan ada sedikit gemetar disana. Hal itu malah membuat Ryuji menyeringai.

"Andai dulu kau tidak meninggalkanku dan mau menikah denganku, mungkin sekarang Ayahmu sudah sembuh"

"Kau lebih memilih si pirang miskin itu ketimbang aku? Kau memaksaku untuk menghancurkan rumah sakit Ibumu"

Dan detik berikutnya Kushina langsung menarik jas yang digunakan Ryuji, meremasnya kuat dengan mata yang penuh kilat kebencian.

"Sial! Jadi kau yang melakukannya? Kau membuat keluargaku jatuh miskin ―bangsat!"

"Sayangnya Kushina, kau menikah dengan orang miskin. Keluarga kecil Uzumaki sepertimu tidak ada apa-apanya dengan keluargaku" Ujar Ryuji menyeringai, itu malah membuat Kushina semakin naik pitam.

"Bajingan! Kau mengolok-olok klan-mu" marah Kushina. Sedangkan Ryuji malah tertawa keras. Ryuji mencengkram bahu Kushina dan mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Kushina.

"Dengar sayang, kau lupa siapa yang kau hadapi? Aku Uzumaki Ryuji calon ketua klan Uzumaki, pemimpin dari semua orang berklan Uzumaki ―termasuk kau Kushina" Bisik Ryuji, sesekali pria itu meniup-niup lubang telinga Kushina. Kushina berontak, ingin mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi kedua tangan Ryuji memeluk pinggang Kushina erat.

"Lepaskan ak―"

"―Kembalilah padaku. Tinggalkan si payah itu. Ayo kita bangun keluarga murni Uzumaki. Jangan khawatir, aku pasti akan menyayangi kedua anakmu"

Sejenak Kushina terpana akan kalimat yang diucapkan mantan kekasihnya itu, tapi akal segera menguasainya. Dirinya masih mencintai Minato ―maka dengan kekuatan yang ada Kushina langsung mendorong tubuh Ryuji sehingga pelukan itu terlepas.

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!" Seru Kushina sebelum dia meninggalkan Ryuji.

"Itu akan terjadi"

( )

Suara tangis itu terdengar memilukan bagi orang-orang yang mendengarnya. Itu adalah suara tangisan Kushina saat Ayah yang dia sayangi ―Uzumaki Jiraya telah meninggal dunia. Dibarisan bangku untuk menunggu pasien terlihat Tsunade yang terlihat terpukul atas kepergian suaminya. Sedangkan kedua bocah kembar itu terlihat khawatir melihat keadaan Ibunya. Ingin mereka ikut menangis tapi mereka tahu itu malah memperburuk keadaan, maka mereka hanya saling berpelukan untuk saling menguatkan.

"Tou-san jangan pergi ―hiks! Hiks! aku―, ―tou-san! Hiks!" Kushina terus meraung. Air matanya membasahi kemeja Minato, tapi pria itu tidak memikirkannya. Dia terus mengusap punggung sang istri sambil merapalkan beberapa kata untuk menenangkan hati Kushina.

"Tenangkan dirimu Kushina" Ujar lembut Minato. Tapi salah sasaran, Minato tak menyangka bahwa setelah mengatakan itu dirinya langsung didorong kuat oleh Kushina ―hampir membuatnya oleng. Pasang mata yang lain hanya bisa terkejut.

"Kau bilang tenang Minato, hah? Bagaimana aku bisa tenang saat Ayahku mati. Dimana pikiranmu, Minato" Marah Kushina.

"Oke, maafkan aku. Aku mengerti bagai―"

"―Kau tidak mengerti. Dari awal kau yatim piatu, tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan. Kau sudah sendirian dari awal"

Pria pirang itu diam membisu. Tidak tahu jawaban macam apa yang hendak diutarakan untuk menyahuti Kushina. Minato sangat tahu betapa kalapnya orang yang sedang marah, tapi Minato tak menyangka Kushina sampai hati mengungkit-ungkit masalalunya. Padahal kenyataan dia seorang yatim piatu berangsur-angsur terlupakan semenjak menikah dengan Kushina 7 tahun yang lalu.

"Kushina" Gumam Minato lirih.

Wanita itu memalingkan wajahnya dari Minato. Mungkin menatapi tembok yang datar lebih menarik dari pada melihat ekspresi Minato yang memaksanya tersenyum kecut.

"_Benarkan? Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa terhadap Ayahmu"_

Sekelebet percakapannya dengan Ryuji terngiang ditelinga Kushina.

"Ryuji benar, kau pria yang tidak berguna" Ujar Kushina pelan.

"Apa?"

"Andai kau memiliki uang yang lebih banyak, mungkin Ayahku masih hidup" Sambung Kushina. Kali ini wanita itu berani menatap Minato yang tengah terkejut.

"Maaf ak―"

"―Maafmu tak mengembalikan Ayahku! Seharusnya aku tidak menikah denganmu!" Kushina berteriak. Teriakan yang mampu mengundang isakan kecil dari dua bocah kembar itu. Tsunade ingin melerai pertengkaran pasangan suami-istri ini, tapi mengabaikan cucunya bukan pilihan yang tepat. Mungkin kedua bocah ini shock mendengar orang tua mereka bertengkar.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Namikaze Kushina! Sadarkah apa yang kau bicarakan, hah?"

"Sangat sadar. Dan berhenti memanggilku Namikaze, mulai hari ini aku Uzumaki Kushina" Desis Kushina tajam. Minato sendiri melebarkan matanya, tenggorokannya terasa tersendat.

"Apa maksudmu, Kushina?"

"Akan kukirim surat cerai untukmu" Selanjutnya Kushina berbalik membelakangi Minato yang tiba-tiba membisu. Tsunade sendiri tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa lagi, wanita yang kini resmi menjanda itu terlalu sibuk menenangkan cucu yang sudah menangis, terutama Menma.

"Kaa-san kenapa bertengkar dengan Tou-san?" Menma bertanya dengan berlinang air mata. Tangan mungilnya berusaha menggapai Kushina yang menatapnya datar.

Kushina menghentakkan tangannya, membuat bocah itu terkejut dan hampir terjatuh jika Minato tak segera menangkap tubuh mungil Menma.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kushina? Kau boleh marah padaku, tapi jangan pada anak-anak kita" Sekali lagi Minato berteriak, tangannya tak henti-hentinya mengusap punggung kecil Menma yang tampak bergetar dipelukan sang Ayah.

"Sekarang Menma anakmu" Gumam Kushina "Cih, dia benar-benar mirip denganmu, aku membencinya" Sambungnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Naruto.

Minato kehilangan kata-kata, sama sekali terkejut dengan sikap Kushina yang berbeda. Mata safir jernihnya mengikuti setiap gerakan Kushina. Wanita itu tengah berusaha menarik tangan Naruto.

"Sekarang namamu adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Tidak ada Namikaze dalam kehidupan kita. Ayo kita pergi"

"Tidak mau!" Tolak tegas Naruto. Gadis kecil itu berusaha mencoba menghampiri adiknya. Tapi tangan besar itu menahannya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti mengerti apa kata-kata Kaa-san, Uzumaki Naruto?" Ujar dingin Kushina.

"Aku bukan Uzumaki aku Namikaze. Namikaze Naruto! ―Menma!" Naruto berteriak, tangan mungilnya mencoba meraih adiknya yang jaraknya beberapa meter darinya. Tapi lagi-lagi Kushina menahannya.

"Naruto nee-chan! Nee-chan!" Menma balas terteriak. Tapi pelukan Minato pada tubuhnya memaksanya untuk tidak bergerak sama sekali. Minato tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, bahkan pria dewasa itu telah menangis dibalik punggung kecil anaknya. Lagi-lagi, Minato merasa hari ini penuh kejutan.

Kedua bocah itu saling berteriak nama dan berusaha untuk mendekat. Tapi itu percuma, tidak mungkin. Kushina adalah wanita yang keras kepala.

"Tidak, lepaskan aku! Menma!" dan itu adalah teriakan terakhir Naruto sebelum tubuhnya digendong sang Ibu dan membawanya pergi.

"Tou-san lakukan sesuatu. Naru nee-chan! Naru nee-chan!"

"Naru nee-chan! Naru nee-chan!"

Naruto tersendak dalam lamunan panjangnya kala tangan milik pemuda didepannya menyentak bahunya. Secara tidak sadar Naruto mendorong pemuda itu, hingga orang itu terjatuh.

"Maafkan aku―" Ujar Naruto cepat saat tahu dia mendorong pemuda itu, lalu dirinya langsung membantu pemuda itu berdiri "―Menma"

"Tak apa Nee-chan, aku tahu kau pasti terkejut" Menma langsung duduk dipinggiran ranjang, dan Naruto duduk disampingnya sambil menunduk.

"Kau pasti membenciku, karena kakakmu ini adalah seorang pelacur" Gumam Naruto lirih. Menma memandang penuh keterkejutan pada kakak perempuannya itu.

"Itu tidak mungkin! Buat apa aku jauh-jauh ke Konoha hanya untuk bertemu denganmu?" Balas Menma cepat, sontak penuturan Menma membuat Naruto memandang tak percaya adiknya.

"Kau ―apa? Ke Konoha?"

"Ya, untuk mencarimu"

"Apakah Tou-san yang memerintahkanmu?"

"Sebenarnya Nee-chan, Tou-san sudah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu. Itu ketika aku lulus kuliah"

Tubuh Naruto terasa menegang. Tanpa sadar tangannya mencengram kuat sprei.

"A―Apa katamu? Haha ... kau bercanda?" Naruto berusaha tertertawa. Tawa yang membuat tenggorokannya sakit dan terasa ingin menangis. Gadis itu berharap adiknya itu akan berteriak 'Kejutan' hanya untuk memberinya sedikit kejutan.

Tapi semuanya sirna, itu hanya dalam pemikirannya saja. Nyatanya Menma hanya diam, mata yang berwarna sama dengannya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Terlalu konyol jika ini hanya sandiwara.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Naruto berusaha tegar. Karena gadis itu tahu jika pembahasan ini dilanjutkan hanya akan menoreh luka dalam.

"Aku datang ke sini untuk menyelamatkanmu. Tinggalkan pekerjaan ini, tinggallah bersamaku dan mulailah hidup yang baru, Nee-chan"

Entah kenapa Naruto merasa menjadi takut, ada rasa keterkejutannya saat mengetahui bahwa adiknya memperhatikannya. Tapi perasaan takutlah yang paling mendominasi. Dia menjadi ragu pada dirinya, sebenarnya dirinya seperti apa? Karena Naruto yang dulu pastinya sudah mati bersama kenangannya di Konoha. Sekarang Naruto adalah gadis yang hidupnya di selamatkan oleh Ino yang menawarinya pekerjaan asusila ini.

"_Kau sekarang bukan kau yang dulu. Daripada merasa terhina karena korban pelecehan seksual lebih baik menjadi host sekalian. Kau mengerti istilah terlanjur basahkan?"_

Sebersit kalimat Ino mengingatkannya kembali tentang realita dirinya saat ini. Rasa bersalah terasa menyeruak didadanya. Seolah dadanya terhimpit tali-tali besar yang mengekangnya. Sesak.

Kepada Ino yang sudah menyelamatkannya dan mengajarkan arti hidup yang sesungguhnya dan juga kepada Menma adik kecilnya yang sudah dewasa, yang menawari perlindungan dan mencoba membebaskannya dari lingkungan gelap Ino.

'Jika sudah basah setengah, kenapa tidak untuk basah sekalian?' Pikir Naruto.

Dan ini lah, Naruto yang sekarang, dia dan pilihan hidupnya.

"Aku setuju" Ujar Naruto pelan.

"Heh, benarkan? Kalau begitu ayo bergegas pergi" Baru saja Menma menegakkan tubuhnya tapi sebuah tarikan halus di tangannya membuatnya kembali ke posisi semula. Menma hanya menatap heran kakaknya ―lebih heran adalah senyuman aneh kakaknya yang memiliki aura yang berbeda.

"Aku setuju untuk tinggal bersamamu ―bagaimana pun aku tidak mau menumpang dirumah Ino, aku tidak mau merepotkannya" Ujar Naruto dengan suara rendahnya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergeser ―atau lebih tepatnya pindah untuk duduk dipangkuan sang adik yang saat ini tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Ne ―nee-chan?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan untuk meninggalkan pekerjaan ini. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu. Banyak yang sudah aku pikirkan, dan aku tidak akan goyah.

Kau sudah membayar mahal untuk menyewaku kan? Bagaimana pun aku harus memberikan layanan eksklusif karena kau adalah pelanggan pertamaku Menma-kun" Naruto sengaja menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya diatas pangkuan Menma, membuat pemuda itu tak bisa menahan desahan halus yang lolos secara tidak sengaja.

"Tapi Nee-chan kita bersaudara?" Gumam Menma pelan. Kedua matanya menutup rapat.

"Tidak ada istilah bersaudara dalam pekerjaan. Anggap saja ini sebagai royalitasku"

Naruto memandang sayu adiknya, tangan kanannya melingkar dileher Menma, sedangkan tangan kirinya digunakan untuk bermain di dada Menma. Bisa Naruto rasakan bahwa sang adik sudah meresponnya.

"Nee-chan, kau membangunkannya?" Ujar Menma dengan suara yang serak.

Indar penciuman Menma tengah mengendus-endus leher jenjang kakaknya, seolah mencoba menghirup wangi asli dari tubuh Naruto. Dan yang didapatkan Menma adalah aroma citrus yang manis dan segar.

Kedua tangan Naruto refleks meremas rambut hitam Menma yang terasa lembut ditangannya ketika tangan besar Menma meremas kasar dadanya. Rintihan dan desahan pun lolos dari Naruto.

"Anh .. ke ― ahh! ― napa, kau mengecat ram―butmu? Shhh .." Tanya Naruto ditengah desahannya.

"Karena aku tidak mau disamakan dengan Tou-san"

Naruto tak mampu menjawab karena bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh sang adik. Bisa dia rasakan bibir bawahnya yang dihisap rakus oleh Menma, dan secara naluriah Naruto membalasnya dengan cara menghisap bibir atas Menma.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat sampai Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa Menma sudah menidurinya diatas kasur dengan sang adik yang tak melepaskan kontaknya bersama Naruto.

Saat Naruto merasa lidah Menma tengah bermain dimulutnya, saat tangan kiri Menma aktif mempermainkan dada kirinya dan saat Naruto merasa tangan Menma membelai-belai lembut daerah pribadinya. Saat itu juga Naruto merasa ...

Merasa menjadi orang yang berbeda ...

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Menma membuka pintu apartement miliknya sambil merunduk, sama sekali tak mau melihat wajah sang kakak. Naruto sendiri sepertinya tidak ambil pusing, gadis yang kini mengikat rambutnya ―otomatis leher jenjangnya terlihat jelas berikut beberapa tanda kemerahan yang terlihat jelas dimata Menma. Perlahan wajah Menma memerah.

"Kau tinggal sendiri, Menma?" Tanya Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Menma. Menma yang sedari tadi terus berdiri diambang pintu itu tersentak mendapati Naruto yang tengah duduk disandaran sofa merah sambil melipat tangan didada.

"Urgh, ya ..." Naruto mengaggukan kepalanya sekali kemudian matanya memandangi keseluruh setiap bagian apartement ini.

"Nee-chan, mau kubantu membereskan barang-barangmu dikamar barumu?" Tanya Menma.

"Bawa saja kekamarku, aku akan membereskannya sendiri" Ujar Naruto cepat. Dia tidak terlalu memperdulikan barang-barangnya, yang dia pedulikan beberapa objek yang menarik perhatiannya. Ya, objek itu adalah beberapa figur foto yang terpasang di dinding dan diatas meja.

"Ternyata kau pintar, Menma. Sudah lulus diusia muda, sedangkan aku belum" Ujarnya sambil menyentuh foto kelulusan Menma. Di foto itu Menma berpose sedikit tersenyum dan rambutnya masih pirang tidak hitam seperti sekarang ini.

Entah kenapa rambut pirang Menma mengingatkannya kepada Tou-sannya.

"Itu hanya kebetulan saja Nee-chan, kau tak usah mengkhawatirkan hal ini" Ucap Menma yang baru memasuki ruang tamu ini. Sepertinya Menma mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tak menyimpan foto Tou-san?" Tanya Naruto yang kini menatapnya.

Menma tak langsung menjawab, matanya dialihkan dari sang kakak. Mata yang sama seperti Naruto itu terlihat berkaca-kaca. Hal itu membuat Naruto merasa bersalah. Tapi ini tak sepenuhnya salah Naruto kan? Semenjak percerai orangtuanya Naruto tidak bertemu dengan sang ayah. Jadi wajarkan gadis itu merindukannya, terlebih lagi sekarang Minato sudah meninggal.

Perlahan Naruto menghampiri tubuh Menma yang terduduk disofa. Memeluk tubuh sang adik sambil mengelus lembut punggung Menma yang kini tersentak.

"Saat itu ―saat Tou-san pergi, apakah kau menangis?" Tanya Naruto pelan.

Menma menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku adalah anak laki-laki"

"Maaf, seharusnya aku ada disana untuk memelukmu seperti ini. Aku terlambat 3 tahun untuk ini"

Menma menggigit bibir bawahnya saat mendengar penuturan Naruto. Getaran tubuh Menma bisa dirasakan oleh Naruto, membuat gadis itu semakin erat memeluknya "Nee-chan, a―aku ..."

"Shh ... tak apa, menangislah Menma, kau membutuhkan itu" Dan Menma tanpa tanggung-tanggung lagi langsung menangis dipelukan sang kakak. Bukan menangis kencang seperti wanita. Menma berusaha menyembunyikan suaranya, walau sebenarnya tak berhasil karena Naruto bisa mendengar beberapa isakan kecil yang lolos dari mulut Menma. Selain itu dia merasakan bahunya terasa basah.

Saat Naruto ingin melepaskan pelukannya, Menma malah menahan tubuh sang kakak. Tangan kanannya tidak melepaskan bahu Naruto, membuat gadis itu sedikit bingung.

"Menma ..."

"Tunggu seperti ini sebentar saja, Nee-chan. Tak apa kan?"

"Baiklah"

Secara perlahan tubuh Menma mulai tenang, sudah tak ada getaran lagi. Isakanpun sudah lama menghilang. Dan sejalan dengan itu, Menma baru melepaskan pelukannnya.

Naruto tertegun saat tak mendapati jejak air mata di wajah Menma. Hanya satu fakta yang menyatakan Menma menangis tadi hanya matanya yang sedikit memerah.

'Oh begitu ... dia tak ingin aku melihatnya menangis[1]' Naruto tersenyum simpul. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh pipi Menma yang sudah tak ada jejak air mata. Sontak pipi Menma kembali memerah, tapi Naruto tidak peduli. Tangan Naruto terus bergerak untuk mengelus rambut hitam sang adik.

"Lain kali jangan mengecatnya lagi, Menma. Aku suka rambut pirangmu"

"Tapi ..."

"Aku tahu. Tapi kehilangan Tou-san bukan berarti menghapus jejak-jejaknya. Tubuhnya memang sudah mati. Tapi cintanya hidup dihati kita"

Tangan Naruto kini kembali berpindah. Tangannya kini menyentuh dada Menma, membuat pemuda itu secara refleks menahan nafas. Bisa Naruto rasakan detak jantung Menma yang berpacu cepat.

"Nee, Menma ... mau berziarah?"

"Ya!"

.

.

K. Na

.

.

PLAKK!

Panas dari pipinya membuat telinganya memerah. Inginnya dia menjambak rambut pemilik tangan yang sudah berani menamparnya, tapi melirik Sakura yang hanya diam membuatnya sedikit bingung.

"Hei, nenek tua apa yang kau lakukan?" Geramnya marah.

"Tentu saja menamparmu nona Hyuuga, kau pikir apa" Deklik marah Tsunade.

Hinata sama sekali tak habis pikir dengan keberadaan Tsunade yang tiba-tiba ada di kampusnya. Saat Hinata dan Sakura sibuk menyimak pelajaran tiba-tiba saja namanya dipanggil oleh dosen karena ada yang ingin mereka berdua.

Kalau saja Hinata tahu bahwa yang menemui dirinya adalah neneknya Naruto, dia pasti tidak akan datang.

Tapi Hinata sedikit bertanya-tanya kenapa Sakura hanya diam? Menerima dengan pasrah saat pipinya ditampar dengan keras oleh Tsunade?

"Sakura! Kenapa kau diam sa―"

Hinata menutup mulutnya kala melihat tangan Sakura yang terangkat ―seolah mengintruksikan agar Hinata berhenti berbicara.

"Apa ini soal Naruto, Tsunade-san?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan, tapi aku tidak menyangka begini cara kalian membalas kebaikan Naruto" Ujar Tsunade lirih sambil mendudukan dirinya diatas sofa yang tersedia diruangan itu.

"Maafkan kami" Ujar Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya.

'Apa yang dilakukan si Sakura ini' Pikir Hinata bingung. Matanya menatap Sakura heran, tapi saat dirinya tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Tsunade Hinata langsung membuang wajahnya.

"Tsunade-san apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto? Eum ... semenjak kejadian itu aku tidak bertemu dengan dia lagi" Ucap Sakura hati-hati. Tapi Tsunade terus diam, membuat Sakura semakin tak enak hati.

"Tsunade-san, aku tahu kesalahan kami tidak termaafkan. Tapi aku akan berusaha akan memperbaikinya"

"Apa jaminanmu?"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, tangan yang diletakan diatas pahanya itu tak henti-hentinya bergetar "Soal itu, a―aku ..."

Pikirannya berkecamuk, banyak slide-slide kejadian dirinya bersama dengan Naruto. Bagaimana sikap dirinya dan Hinata, bagaimana perlakuan Naruto yang terkesan dingin tapi masih terlihat peduli, dan bagaimana kenangan buruk itu bisa terjadi.

Semuanya adalah kesalahannya, rasa egoisnya, dan rasa dendamnya yang sebenarnya tak berarti apa-apa.

Balasan apa yang cocok?

"A―aku ... aku AKAN MENGORBANKAN NYAWAKU UNTUK NARUTO BILA PERLU!" Ujar Sakura lancar, penuh ketegasan dan tanpa keraguan.

Tsunade tertegun, sekilas ada senyum tipis yang terlihat dibibirnya. Begitu pula Hinata yang tidak bisa mengontrol mulutnya untuk terbuka.

"K―Kau apa?"

"Kalau begitu tolonglah Naruto" Setelah itu Tsunade lantas meninggalkan tempat itu yang diiringi Sakura yang membungkuk dalam kearahnya dan tatapan kebingungan dari Hinata.

"Apa maksud semua ini Sakura? Bagaimana jika Gaara mendengar semua ini? Dia pasti marah" Racau Hinata frustasi. Gadis itu sampai mondar-mandir didepan Sakura.

"Disaat seperti ini, Gaara kemana?" Gumam Hinata sambil menyentuh dagunya. Sebuah gestur yang menandakan bahwa gadis itu tengah berpikir.

PLAKK!

"Apa masih kurang jelas bagimu Hyuuga, hah? Dimana urat malumu kau simpan, HAH?" Setelah menampar kerah pipi Hinata, Sakura langsung menarik kerah baju dan berteriak didepan wajah gadis bersurai panjang itu.

Hinata terkejut dibuatnya. Belum pernah sebelumnya Sakura marah dan membentaknya. Sekilas raut kebingungan ada, tapi setelah otaknya mencerna sebuah pemikiran. Tiba-tiba tanpa basa basi lagi, Hinata langsung menepis kedua tangan Sakura yang berada dibahunya setelah itu mendorong Sakura sampai terjatuh menabrak sofa.

"Apa sekarang kau memihaknya Haruno!" Tuding Hinata sambil melipat tangan didada, dia sedikit menaikan dagunya. Matanya menyiratkan keangkuhan disana.

Sakura mendecih "Sombong heh? Apa kau lupa tanpa bantuan tangan Naruto, Hyuuga tak akan mendapat gelar bangsawan lagi"

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata 'bantuan tangan Naruto' ?" Tanya Hinata menantang. "Kenyataan bahwa Naruto meminta untuk mengakuisisi perusahaan bangkrutku kepada Ibunya? Cih! Itu sama sekali tidak membuatku terkesan"

Sakura terkejut mendengarnya, kenapa Hinata masih membenci Naruto padahal gadis itu tahu bahwa secara tidak langsung Naruto telah membantu keluarga Hinata?

"Lalu apa maumu?"

"Seperti yang kau ketahui yaitu menghancurkan hidup Naruto. See, aku berhasil. Hidup Naruto hancur, Ibunya membencinya setelah itu mengusirnya, bagus kan?"

"Kau gila!"

"Kau juga sama Sakura!" Jerit marah Hinata hingga Sakura berjengit dibuatnya "Semua ini tidak akan terjadi tanpa campur tangan darimu, jangan sok suci, brengsek!"

"Aku memang brengsek maka dari itu aku akan memperbaikinya dengan cara mencari Naruto dan meminta maaf kepadanya. Apa masih belum cukup menurutmu, Hinata?"

"Hentikan itu Sakura. Gadis itu akan baik-baik saja, masih ada Gaara yang mencintainya. Laki-laki itu tidak akan diam saja, dia pasti akan mencari lalu menikahinya apa lagi sampai Naruto hamil, tidak ada alasan lain untuk tidak menjadikan Naruto sebagai miliknya"

"K―Kau menyerahkan hidup Naruto pada Gaara? Itu bukan cinta Hinata, itu obsesi Gaara untuk memiliki Naruto. Gaara itu psycho"

"Psycho ya? Tidak apa-apa, itu semakin bagus. Naruto makin menderita" Ujar Hinata sambil menyeringai. Kabut kebencian sudah menyelimuti hatinya.

"Ternyata kau juga spycho, Hinata" Desis Sakura.

"Aku tidak spycho Sakura! Ini hanya dendamku." Geram Hinata penuh kemarahan. Dengan cepat gadis itu langsung menarik kerah baju Sakura dan memaksa gadis itu untuk berdiri dari duduknya. "Dengar Sakura, sebanyak apapun yang akan kau katakan itu sama sekali tidak akan menghentikanku untuk menghancurkan hidup Naruto, itu tidak merubah apapun"

"Seperti yang kau katakan, itu tidak akan merubah apapun, Neji tidak akan bangkit dari kuburnya walaupun seribu kali kau membalas dendammu kepada Naruto hingga gadis itu mati!" Kali ini Sakura kembali menarik kerah baju Hinata.

"Aku tahu kau menyayangi Neji lebih dari apapun. Tapi jangan merusak kesucian cinta dengan kebencianmu yang tidak ada ujungnya. Kau pikir Neji yang berhati lembut itu akan menyukai caramu ini, pemuda itu pasti langsung membencimu"

Jantung Hinata tiba-tiba berdetak cepat sekali dan hawa dingin langsung menyapa kulitnya yang terasa panas. Neji membencinya? Benarkan? Tapi ini semua dilakukan demi membalas kematian Neji yang disebabkan oleh keluarga Naruto.

"Nyawa Neji kau bayar dengan perasaan senang setelah dendammu terbalaskan? Roh Neji pasti tidak akan menerima persembahan darimu. Yang ada malah muak"

Muak? Benarkah begitu perasaan Neji? Hinata mulai panik, entah sejak kapan Sakura sudah terbebas dari cengkraman Hinata.

"Neji tidak akan mau menerima cinta dari gadis yang mau diperbudak oleh setan?"

"K―kau mengetahuinya?"

"Tidak ada yang tidak aku ketahui, bahkan rahasia kecilmu" Tubuh Hinata langsung merosot begitu saja pada sofa yang beberapa menit yang lalu ditempati oleh Tsunade. Tangannya mengusap kasar permukaan wajahnya yang berkeringat.

Sakura menghela nafasnya, tangannya menyetuh lembut bahu Hinata.

"Perbaiki semuanya, Naruto membutuhkan bantuan kita. Neji pasti akan membalasmu. Kelak dikehidupan berikutnya kau akan bertemu Neji tidak sebagai saudara kandung tapi sebagai yang kau inginkan"

"Ayo!"

.

.

K. Na

.

.

Naruto menangkupkan kedua tangannya untuk berdoa kepada sang Ayah. Sedangkah Menma berdiri dibelakang Naruto dengan fokus mata yang tidak lepas dari Naruto.

'Jangan sampai aku menyukai kakakku sendiri' Doanya dalam hati sambil memejamkan mata.

Naruto memandang pembaringan sang Ayah sendu. 18 tahun waktunya terbuang sia-sia demi menemani hidup Ibunya yang bahkan lebih mencintai harta dan kekuasaan dari pada dirinya ― yang notabennya anaknya sendiri. Cih! Menggelikan!

"Tou-san, Naru merindukanmu" Gumamnya lirih.

"Nee-chan! Sebenarnya aku sangat penasaran" Naruto membalikan badannya untuk menghadap Menma yang sedang tersenyum canggung ke arahnya. Menaikan sebelah alis kanannya sebagai pengganti mulut untuk pertanya 'apa?'

"Ano, kau dan Kaa-san ―apa yang terjadi setelah kalian pergi?"

"Kau ingin mendengarnya?" Naruto mengambil jeda "Sebenarnya aku tak mau mengingatnya" Akunya sambil menatap pemandangan dibelakang punggung Menma. Mungkin pemandangan bukit diatas ketinggian itu lebih menarik daripada Menma.

"Baiklah ka―"

"―Tidak!" Potong Naruto cepat. Kakinya melangkah mendekati Menma, bukan untuk menatap lebih dekat sang adik. Namun untuk menepuk bahu sang adik lalu berjalan beberapa langkah kedepan yang artinya posisinya saling membelakangi sang adik. Tahu kenyataan bahwa mereka saling membelakangi, Menma berinisiatif membalikkan tubuhnya, hanya untuk melihat punggung Naruto.

"Kau harus mendengarnya" Lanjutnya pelan. Rambut pirang yang tak diikatnya melambai-lambai pelan kala angin menerpa dirinya. Cahanya kejinggaan sore hari ini tampak menyatu dengan rambut pirang Naruto. Huh, sepertinya Menma harus berpikir ulang tentang warna rambutnya ―ternyata pirang tidak buruk juga.

"Kisah ini diawali 7 bulan setelah pernikahan Kaa-san dan Uzumaki Ryuji yaitu ketua klan Uzumaki"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Awalnya Naruto datang berkunjung ke kamar Ibu dan Ayah tirinya hanya untuk memberitahu bahwa makan siang sudah siap. Tapi yang ada bocah kecil itu malah merapatkan dirinya pada dinding yang memisahkan dirinya dan sang Ibu yang berada didalam kamar. Dengan bermodalkan kedua telinganya, Naruto mencoba menguping membicaraan Ibunya lewat telepon. Entah dengan siapa, tapi yang jelas Naruto sangat tertarik dengan isi percakapan itu. Itulah alasan Naruto lebih memilih menguping.

"Ryuji sialan itu ternyata sudah memiliki anak dan istri" Itulah kata yang keluar dari Ibunya. Naruto dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Ayah tirinya memiliki istri selain Ibunya.

"Hahaha ... kau bilang apa? Cemburu? Jangan bercanda! Aku tak mencintainya" Dan Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, kenapa Ibunya setuju menikah dengan Ryuji sampai menceraikan Ayahnya jika tak mencintainya?

"Aku hanya takut bahwa anak dari Ryuji akan mengambil hakku. Setidaknya anak itu adalah putra kandung Ryuji, tak menutup kemungkinan anak itulah yang akan mewarisi seluruh harta keluarga ini. Aku khawatir"

Ada jeda disana.

"Gampang, bunuh Ryuji, singkirkan anak dan istri Ryuji. Setelah itu pergilah keluar negeri untuk menghilangkan jejak"

Mata bulat Naruto melebar besar saat mendengar kata-kata 'bunuh' yang keluar dari bibir manis Kushina. Tapi benarkan? Kenapa harus dibunuh? Dan kenapa? Naruto sama sekali tak mengerti.

"Soal bayaran tenang saja, aku akan mengirimkannya"

Selanjutnya Naruto lebih memilih berlari masuk kedalam kamarnaya. Meninggalkan Kushina yang sudah tertawa keras.

.

.

.

.

Suara tangisan itu menggema di kekediaman rumahnya, bisa Naruto lihat Ibunya menangis dipelukan orang lain yang tengah mencoba menenangakannya. Air mata Kushina menggenang, beberapa tetesnya jatuh mencumbu lantai.

Tapi tak satupun semua hal tersebut mengikutsertakan Naruto. Gadis yang kini menggunakan dress selutut berenda putih itu tetap diam duduk ditempatnya sambil dengan santainya mendengarkan musik menggunakan headphone hitam. Tetap cuek walau ditatapi heran oleh orang yang mengunjungi rumahnya.

Palsu!

Ibunya benar-benar hebat memanipulasi keadaan, seolah-olah Ayah tirinya mati kecelakaan. Sebegitu inginkah Kushina memiliki harta keluarga ini?

Pemakaman sudah berangsur sejak berjam-jam yang lalu dan suasana dirumah mewah ini sudah mulai tenang. Tak ada lagi relasi, kerabat dan tetangga dirumah ini ―benar-benar lenggang, hanya menyisakan Kushina dan Naruto.

"Untuk apa semua ini?"

Kushina berhenti membereskan tatanan rambutnya kala anaknya berdiri dibelakangnya, memaksanya menghadap sang anak.

"Apa maksudmu, Naru-chan?" Tanyanya lembut. Tubuhnya mencoba mensejajarkan tingginya dengan sang putri, tangannya terulur demi menyentuh surai pirang sang anak, tapi Naruto malah menepisnya cepat.

"Ada apa, sayang?"

"Berhenti berpura-pura Kaa-san! Aku tahu Ryuji Tou-san mati karenamu" Ucapnya tegas dan tanpa memikirkan dengan siapa dia berbicara.

Ekspresi Kushina sedetik terkejut ―tak lama― sebelum dirinya terkekeh pelan dengan diiringi dengan senyuman miring. Wanita cantik itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan kembali membenahi rambut merahnya yang indah.

"Kau tumbuh dengan cerdas sebelum usiamu sayang. Kaa-san jadi khawatir"

"Hn, kuanggap itu pujian Kaa-san. Tapi bukan itu yang ingin aku dengar"

"Naruto, kau pikir ini untuk siapa? Kebahagianmu Kaa-san utamakan disini. Harusnya kau berterimakasih, kelak kau-lah yang akan menjadi pemimpin klan Uzumaki. Kau harus bangga untuk itu"

Setelahnya wanita itu pergi meninggalkan kamarnya bersamaan dengan Naruto yang hanya terdiam ditempat. Bocah lima tahun itu mencoba mencerna perkataan Ibunya. Tak ada satu kata pun yang tidak dia mengerti, tapi bukan berarti Naruto dapat memahami maknanya.

"Kenapa kebahagiaanku harus merenggut nyawa orang lain? Aku tak mengerti orang dewasa, tak ada satupun memikirannya membuat aku paham"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Be―benarkah? ―kaa-san― tidak mungkin"

Naruto membalikan badannya saat ada nada ketidakpercayaan dari Menma.

"Itu kenyataannya, aku tidak memintamu untuk percaya" Menma menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Tidak! Bukan aku tidak percaya padamu Naru-nee, hanya saja ―aku tidak menyangka"

"He'mm ... aku mengerti" Naruto dapat mendengar helaan nafas dari Menma. Mungkin sang adik merasa lega karena dirinya tidak tersinggung perihal ini.

"Ayo pulang sudah sore" Ajaknya sambil melangkah lebih dulu dari Menma. Menma sendiri hanya menganggukan kepalanya sekali lalu mengikuti langkah Naruto yang selangkah lebih maju darinya.

"Naru-nee, bolehkah aku bertanya?" Tanyanya hati-hati sambil terus memperhatikan punggung Naruto. Bisa dia lihat bahwa Naruto sedikit meliriknya sebelum kembali fokus pada yang didepannya.

"Apa?"

"Soal pekerjaanmu ―Apakah kau serius?"

Naruto berhenti dari langkah kakinya sehingga membuat Menma-pun ikut berhenti. Naruto hanya diam, tak menjawab sama sekali. Bahkan tak ada satu gerakan tubuhpun yang mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Diamnya Naruto membuat Menma khawatir, khawatir sang kakak akan marah karena membahas soal pekerjaan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau masih bertanya Menma? Aku sudah menjelaskannya padamu, apa masih kurang jelas" Menma menggeleng pelan, bukan! Bukannya pemuda itu tidak mengerti, hanya saja dirinya tidak mengerti jalan pemikiran Naruto.

"Itu cukup, tapi aku masih tidak mengerti Nee-chan" Bagai menanggung beban berat, Naruto harus berkali-kali menghela nafasnya. Maka tanpa peringatan lagi, Naruto langsung membalikan badannya menghadap Menma dengan mata menatap langsung ke iris langit panas yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Kau tidak harus mengerti, yang penting kau percaya[2]"

"Nee-chan kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Karena ..."

.

.

.

.

Lihatlah langit malam ini, warna biru navynya yang mendominasi diangkasa tampak menyatu dengan jutaan kerlip bintang, baik berukuran besar maupun kecil ―semuanya tampak indah. Terlebih lagi malam ini bulan sabit seperti tersenyum pada dunia, senyuman langit yang tidak dihalangi oleh awan hitam.

Tapi itu semua terlihat indah dimata jika kau melihat dari tempat gelap diatas ketinggian, bukan tempat diamana banyak cahaya ―yang cahayanya mampu mempecundangi langit. Itulah Konoha, kota yang mampu disetarakan dengan New York di negeri sebrang sana.

Sasuke yang kini berdiri sendiri di restoran hotel milik keluarganya hanya terpaku menatap langit yang terhalang oleh kaca besar. Dengan tangan kanan yang menggenggam gelas piala yang berisi wine dari Australia lalu tangan kiri yang dimasukan disaku celananya membuat Sasuke tampak memukau, tapi sayang tak adapun satu insan yang menyaksikannya karena tempat ini sudah dibooking olehnya hanya demi menemui seseorang.

"Apakah aku terlambat"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke seorang wanita cantik dibelakangnya. Wanita yang kini menggunakan long dress merah menyala tanpa lengan sangat serasi dengan rambut merahnya yang ditata wanita itu apik. Gaun malam yang sangat mempesona.

"Anda membuat saya tak punya pilihan" Gumam Sasuke. Setelahnya Sasuke menghabiskan sisa wine digelasnya lalu segera beranjak untuk duduk dikursi yang sudah disediakan.

Wanita itu hanya terkekeh pelan dengan tangan yang menutupi mulutnya "Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun. Kau tahu, aku adalah orang yang sibuk dan ―jangan terlalu formal padaku" Lalu setelah itu wanita itu duduk dihadapan Sasuke yang tampak mendengus.

"Kau benar, tidak perlu formal. Kushina-san" Ujarnya dengan nada menantang.

"Ada apa kau ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Kenapa terburu-buru sekali Kushina-san?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Oh, kudengar kau suka minum wine? Mau mencicipi wine anggur merah koleksiku?"

Tanpa mau repot-repot mendengar persetujuan dari wanita yang usianya mampu disetarakan dengan Ibunya, Sasuke langsung menjentrikkan tangannya hingga muncullah pelayan yang membawa sebotol wine.

Tadinya pelayan tersebut berniat menuangkan wine itu kedalam gelas milik Kushina, namun Sasuke segera mengambil alih.

"Biar aku yang melakukan, kau pergilah" setelah pelayannya undur diri, Sasuke segera menuangkan wine tersebut dengan hati-hati dihadapan Kushina.

"Astaga! Apakah itu Chateau Margaux 1982[3]!" Pekik Kushina tertahan begitu melihat brand dari wine tersebut, pada saat itu diam-diam Sasuke menyeringai.

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya, bukankah itu langka dan mahal?" Tanya Kushina.

"Itu mudah karena bagiku US$195 ribu bukan apa-apa" Jawab Sasuke santai sambil kembali ketempat duduknya sama sekali menghiraukan tatapan jengkel dari Kushina.

"Segala sesuatu yang aku inginkan harus jadi milikku" Ujarnya tajam.

Kekesalan rupanya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun Kushina, dengan tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Sasuke, Kushina langsung menegak wine itu.

"Kurasa kau tidak suka berbasa-basi. Katakan apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Pancing Kushina.

Sasuke meletakan gelasnya "Katakan kenapa kau mengusir Naruto?"

"Kupikir kau tidak menyukai gadis itu, kenapa ka―"

"―Katakan saja alasannya!"

"Jadi karena Naruto kau membeli saham diperusahaanku sebanyak 47 persen dan membuat insvestorku hilang?" Tanya Kushina mengintimidasi dan Sasuke hanya terkekeh kecil.

.

.

.

.

Dihari kelulusannya dengan nilai terbaik pada bidangnya ―Sasuke seharusnya terlihat senang dan bahagia. Tapi pemuda itu malam menghajar tanpa ampun pada beberapa pria yang notabenenya lebih tua darinya dibelakang kampus setelah dirinya berpidato.

"Bodoh! Mencari seorang gadis saja tidak bisa, bodoh!"

"tidak berguna! Menyesal aku membayar kalian"

"Kalian sampah!"

"Dasar brengsek! Kenapa aku harus membayar tikus-tikus tak berguna!"

Hinaan dan cacian itu tak lantas membuat ke tujuh pria dewasa itu membalas perbuatan Sasuke. Ketujuhnya terlihat pasrah saja ketika tubuhnya dihajari oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke hentikan!" Itachi tiba-tiba muncul dan mencoba menenangkan sang adik.

"Menyingkir Itachi!"

BRUGH!

Mungkin dengan pukuan telak dipipinya mampu menyadarkan pemuda itu.

"Berpikirlah dewasa Sasuke, bukan begitu cara menyelesaikan masalah. Masih ada cara lain untuk mencari Naruto" Sasuke hanya mampu mengerang frustasi, diacak-acaknya rambut bermodel anehnya. Itachi hanya menghela nafas maklum sambil mengintruksikan anak buah Sasuke untuk pergi.

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja pada Kushina-san?" Tanya Itachi memberi solusi.

"Kalau itu mudah mungkin sudah aku lakukan sedari dulu, idiot!"

"Hah, yah ... tinggal dipermudah saja Sasuke, kau mengertikan maksudku?" Sasuke tampak berpikir setelah penuturan Itachi yang sepertinya akan memberikannya jalan. Tapi dia membutuhkan jasa sang kakak.

"Aniki, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku" Tegas Sasuke.

"Apa itu ..."

.

.

.

.

"Jadi karena Naruto kau membeli saham diperusahaanku sebanyak 47 persen dan membuat insvestorku hilang?"

Sasuke mendeklikkan bahunya "Kurasa itu bukan masalah, anggap saja sebagai awal kerjasama Uchiha dan Uzumaki" Sasuke menyeringai saat mendengar decakan lidah dari lawan bicaranya.

"Aku bertanya, dulu aku tahu kau menolak perjodohan ini tapi kenapa setelah gadis itu pergi kau malah menginginkan dia sampai kau berbuat sejauh ini. Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Kushina.

"Tidak, sebelum kutahu dia adalah Naruto" Lirih Sasuke nyaris seperti gumaman.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Dan gumaman itu tidak mampu didengar oleh Kushina tapi Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya seolah menolak apa yang dia katakan.

"Aku tahu ini permainanmu dan Itachi tanpa sepengetahuan orangtua kalian. Aku tidak akan melaporkan tindakan buruk kalian kepada perusahaanku, jadi bisakah kau jual sahammu pada orang lain" Kushina memandang datar pada Sasuke walaupun begitu ekspresi permohonan dapat Sasuke lihat dari sorot matanya.

Menghela nafas "Kalau begitu aku tidak bisa menghancurkanmu saat kau macam-macam" Dan jawaban itu membuat Kushina seperti tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu, hah!"

"Aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana caramu memperlakukan Naruto, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak tahu bahwa Naruto menderita karenanya. Kurasa kau Ibu yang buruk" Ungkapan Sasuke membuat wanita itu naik pitam. Jika bukan Sasuke pemilik saham perusahaannya yang mungkin sewaktu-waktu akan menyerangnya dari dalam, mungkin Sasuke akan Kushina singkirkan.

Harusnya Kushina tahu siapa yang dia hadapi ―Sasuke keturunan Uchiha yang pastinya tidak mau terkalahkan dan akan menghalal kan segala cara demi tujuannya. Dan tujuan Sasuke adalah Naruto.

Karena Naruto, Kushina harus menghadapi Uchiha lainnya ―putra dari Uchiha Fugaku― demi seorang anak yang telah dia usir dengan alasan ... ― Kushina terkesiap saat dirinya berpikir tantang alasannya mengusir Naruto sehingga rencana pertunangan putrinya jadi tidak jelas pada akhirnya, itu sehingga membuat Sasuke protes dan malah bergerak menyerang Kushina.

'Andai Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto sudah ditiduri oleh Gaara, apa dia masih melakukan ini?' Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, pertanyaan yang jawabannya mampu membuat dirinya terkekeh pelan.

"Ini semua kau lakukan demi cintamu pada Naruto, Sasuke-kun?"

"Itu jelas. Aku sangat mencintai Naruto" Tapi Sasuke harus menyernyitkan dahi kala jawabannya malah disambut dengan tawa keras dari Kushina. Namun tak lama, karena tawa itu digantikan oleh senyuman penuh arti dari Kushina.

"Apa kau masih mencintai Naruto setelah tahu bagaimana keadaannya?" Pancing Kushina.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada!" Kushina menggelang. Wanita itu sedikit mengbereskan rambutnya dan bergegas beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Jangan pergi dulu Kushina-san. Tolong jelaskan apa maksud perkataanmu, memangnya bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" Desak Sasuke sambil berusaha meraih tangan Kushina, tapi wanita itu dengan cepat menangkisnya.

"Kushina-san!" Seru Sasuke sedikit berteriak, tapi Kushina tetap tidak begeming. Setelah wanita itu berdiri didepan pintu, Kushina menghentikan langkah kakinya, sedikit melirik Sasuke.

"Semoga beruntung Sasuke-kun" Pesannya sebelum menutup pintu dan menghilang dari pandangan Sasuke.

"Sial!" Tangan kanan Sasuke mengepal lalu meninju meja disampingnya, tanpa memikirkan rasa sakit ditangannya.

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu apapun keadaanmu Naruto" Utusnya teguh.

"Karena dunia ini harus ..."

.

.

.

.

"Dasar bocah tengik sialan" Umpat Kushina sambil menyenderkan punggungnya pada tembok sambil pintu restoran.

Setelah dirinya keluar dari restoran itu, Kushina tak langsung pergi. Pertemuannya dengan Sasuke barusaja menguras emosi Kushina yang sedang labil. Seharusnya dari awal dirinya tidak perlu melibatkan banyak Uchiha dalam hidupnya. Dia pikir rencana petunangan Naruto dan Sasuke akan berjalan lancar tapi nyatanya tidak berjalan sesuai harapan.

"Andai aku bisa memutar waktu" Gumam Kushina, namun tak lama wanita itu malah mengeleng.

"Tidak! Hanya pecundang saja yang mengatakan itu. Aku harus memikirkan rencana lain"

Kushina merogoh ponsel didalam tas kecilnya. Meraih benda kecil itu lalu mencari kontak seseorang yang mungkin bisa diajak kerjasama.

"Hallo" Ujarnya sebagai salam pertama dalam percakapan ini.

"Ini aku, Uzumaki Kushina"

.

.

.

.

Bunyi bedebum itu berkali-kali terdengar diruang olahraga Konoha Of Univesity, tapi tak ada niatan bagi sang pelaku untuk menghentikan bunyi itu.

"Cih, kalian mengkhianatiku" Ujar Gaara sambil mengusap darah segar yang ada disudut bibirnya setelah Hinata menghajar habis-habisan dirinya.

"Kau pikir aku mau bekerjasama dengan orang sesat sepertimu. Bodohnya aku dengan mudahnya terayu oleh muslihat setanmu, Gaara" Ujar Hinata sinis. Tapi Gaara tak kalah tertawa sinis.

"Ya, kalian memang bodoh. Persahabatan kalian memang bodoh"

"K―Kau!" Tadinya Hinata akan menghajar lagi pemuda itu tapi Sakura langsung menahan lengan Hinata.

Sakura menggeleng sebelum menatap Gaara "Kami memang bodoh, tapi kami masih ada kemauan untuk menghilangkan kebodohan kami. Gaara, masih ada kesempatan bagimu untuk bertobat"

"Bertobat, heh? Kau pikir apa? Tak ada kesalahanku yang perlu aku perbaiki. Aku hanya mengambil apa yang harus menjadi milikku"

"Naruto bukan milikmu!"

"Dia milikku! Kau, Kushina, atau siapapun bahkan Tuhan sekalipun tak dapat menghalangiku" Ujar Gaara keras.

"Kau gila" Tuding Hinata.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Gaara malah tertawa keras dikesunyian tempat ini. Hinata dan Sakura sampai merinding mendengarnya. Jadi benar Gaara gila?

"Hahahaah" Tawa itu sudah mereda dan digantikan oleh tatapan mata tajam kepada kedua gadis itu "Dengar, kalau kalian menghalangi jalanku, aku tak akan segan-segan menghancurkan kalian"

"Kau benar Sakura, Gaara sepertinya spycho" Sakura menoleh ke arah Hinata yang sedang menatapi Gaara yang berangsur-angsur menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus menghentikan dia" Ujar Sakura mantab.

"Karena kehidupan itu perlu ..."

.

.

.

.

Gaara menghentikan langkah kakinya setelah dirinya keluar dari area kampus. Bunyi dering dari ponselnya memaksa dirinya menunda niatannya untuk pergi ke klinik.

Dahi bertato 'Ai' itu sedikit menyernyit begitu melihat satu nama yang sepertinya mustahil menghubunginya, tapi sekarang? Entah angin apa ...

"**Hallo"**

Itu sapa pertama yang dia dengarnya.

"Ya, ini?"

"**Ini aku, Uzumaki Kushina"**

"Aku tahu, ada apa anda menghubungiku"

"**Aku yakin kau pasti senang jika mendengarnya, Rei-san"**

"Hm, jangan bertele-tela Uzumaki-san. Aku tahu kau Ibu dari gadis yang aku cintai, tapi bukan berarti aku akan menghargaimu"

"**Kau sangat jujur Rei-san"**

Gaara tak membalas, membiarkan lawan bicaranya kembali bersuara.

"**Ini ada hubungannya dengan Naruto"**

Mata Gaara melebar, saat nama Naruto disebut dalam percakapan ini.

"Jelaskan dengan singkat!" Perintahnya cepat.

Semua ucapan Kushina yang dia dengar dari sambungan telepon ini membuat mata beriris jade itu tak hentinya membola. Sebuah seringai lebar terus ada dibibirnya, saat Gaara tahu maksud dari Kushina.

"**Bagaimana?"**

"Dengan senang hati. Tapi tunggu, tadi kau menyebut nama Sasuke, siapa Sasuke?"

"**Akan kuceritakan nanti"**

Dan berakhirlah percakapan itu. Bagi Gaara ini kabar baik, walau masih sedikit ada pengorbanan. Pemuda bersurai merah bata itu tak mempedulikan siapa Sasuke yang barusaja disinggung dalam percakapannya bersama Kushina, yang penting tujuannya akan segera tercapai.

"Aku tak menyangka, ternyata Kushina-pun akan ..."

.

.

.

.

Naruto terlihat sibuk dengan buku-buku saat melewati koridor kampus barunya ― Nation University Of Ame. Kampus yang dimasukinya sekitar 3 hari yang lalu.

Sebagai mahasiswi baru dirinya harus mengejar ketinggalannya dengan cara bolak-balik ke perpustakaan.

Tapi kesibukan Naruto harus terusik kala ada yang orang lain yang menarik dirinya masuk kesalah satu ruangan sepi yang baru saja dilewatinya.

"Apa ya―"

"Aku menemukan dirimu Naruto. Sama sekali tak menyangka kau ada disini" Ujar seorang pemuda sambil memerangkap tubuh Naruto antara dirinya dan dinding dibelakang tubuh Naruto.

Naruto terkejut saat dirinya melihat mata segelap malam menatapnya dengan seduktif. Rambutnya yang hitam, kulitnya yang putih ―mengingatkannya akan sosok Sasuke.

Tapi pemuda itu bukan Sasuke.

"Kau siapa? Dan lepaskan aku"

"Aku Sai. Dan maaf Naruto aku tidak akan melepaskanmu"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku?"

"Blue Night Club"

Mata Naruto melebar saat mendengar penuturan dari Sai. Blue Night Club? Bukankah itu nama bar tempat dirinya bekerja sebagai host.

"Heh ... a―ahk!" Naruto mendesah tertahan saat tangan Sai menyentuh liar dadanya. Tubuhnya yang awalnya menghadap Sai dibalik oleh pemuda itu sehingga kini dia menghadap tembok.

Kedua tangan Naruto bertumpu pada dinding didepannya. Inginnya gadis itu mencengkram dinding saat dirasa tangan-tangan Sai makin gencar mengerjai tubuhnya, terlebih lagi desahan yang tidak pernah berhenti keluar dari tenggorokannya, malah membuat Sai semakin bersemangat.

"S ―Sai kau ti―ahk! ―dak bi―bisa ... shh―melakukan ―ini, disini" Naruto berusaha berujar disela-sela desahannya.

"Bukankah kau ada untuk ini, my bitch"

Mendengar itu membuat Naruto tersenyum kecut dan mulut yang masih mengeluarkan desahan.

Jika seandainya dia yang dilecehkan seperti ini dirinya yang lama mungkin Naruto sudah menyuruh orang lain untuk mematahkan kedua tangan Sai. Tapi sayangnya dirinya yang sekarang adalah seseorang yang harus rela melakukan apa saja demi hidup yang harus diperjuangkannya. Sejak saat itu Naruto tahu semuanya pasti akan berubah.

Sejak kesucian dalam dirinya yang berharga terinjak-injak paksa ...

Sejak kaki Naruto sudah terlarang menginjakkan teras dirumah yang sudah ditinggalinya sampai sedewasa ini ...

Sejak dirinya diselamatkan ―atau terjerumuskan? ― oleh Ino ...

Sejak pertemuannya dengan seseorang dari masalalu ―Adik kandungnya― yang ternyata pelanggan pertamanya sebagai pekerja sex ...

Dan sejak hari ini, Naruto memutuskan dirinya ...

'Aku Naruto, dengan keadaanku yang sekarang, dengan kehidupan yang aku ambil, dan dengan suasana lingkungan yang baru. Aku memutuskan untuk ...'

"―BERUBAH!"

TBC ...

* * *

><p>Keterangan ...<p>

1 = Dikutip dari percakapan yang ada di anime 'Ao Haru Ride' bisa dilihat pada episode ke-12

2 = Dikutip dari film Tinker bell. Kurang tahu tuh, pada bagian apa :v

3 = Intinya ini adalah red wine termalah dan terlangka

.

.

.

.

Ada yang inget sama Natsu? *plakk! maksudnya sama fict Natsu? hehehe ...

maaf ya jika ada yang nungguin ini fict, baru bisa update sekarang, biasalah sibuk anak sekolah belum lagi cari tempat PKL-an *bukan tempat curhat!.

Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan Minna-san!

**Thanks big for :**

**aichan14 , UzumakiDesy , aiska jung, zukie1157 , , xxxSN , Guest, vali vanishing dragon lucifer , kaname, Guest , Guest , mifta cinya, uzumakinamikazehaki , Arum Junnie, ghighichan twinsangels, Hyull, , Dewi15, Aegyeo789, shiori avaron, petrabreaker, Luca Marvell , miszshanty05, Kim XiuXiu Hunnie, ollanara511, ykaoru32, , Pena Bulu , hanazawa kay, .faris dan semuanya!**

Terimakasih yang udah ngedukung Natsu sampe sejauh ini, huhuuhu jadi terharu ...

jangan lupa ripieu teman! :)


End file.
